A New Start
by Vlady84
Summary: Gail is surprised to find out that Holly has decided to take a job back in Toronto. This story follows our leading ladies as they figure out where everything fits, and if they still fit.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story takes place after the finale and Holly decides to come back home. In this story, everything is pretty easy going. Gail's parents are her parents. Steve is just Steve. Nothing "bad" has happened to him. This story follows what might have happened if Holly came back._

Holly had knots in her stomach as she stepped out of the airport. She took a deep breath of fresh air, which really just consisted of exhaust fumes from the nearby idling cars. And even though it was freezing cold outside, she felt flushed, probably because she was seriously second guessing her choice to move back to Toronto. She walked towards the taxi line, suitcase in tow.

"You can't be serious about taking a taxi" came a voice from behind her. She turned to see her long-time friend, Lisa, standing there, arms crossed, hip cocked to the side.

"Well, last I check, I didn't have any other way home" Holly said with a laugh.

"Home?" Lisa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, home" smiled Holly. "I'm home" she repeated with a shrug.

Lisa walked over and threw her arms around her friend. "I'm glad you are finally home" she said into her ear as she gave and extra squeeze.

"Me too" Holly said softly, relishing the embrace.

"Well, your chariot awaits" Lisa said, waving her arm as she bowed in front of Holly.

"Lead the way my liege" laughed Holly, and with that, Lisa wrapped her arm through Holly's and led her down the path to the parking garage.

Lisa talked nonstop as they drove back to Lisa's townhouse. Lisa had enthusiastically agreed to let Holly stay with her until she was settled again. Holly had accepted a lead position back with the forensic department in Toronto. She was eager to back, but at the same time, hesitant about who she would run into. That's not entirely true. She was excited to see her old friends again, especially Lisa and Rachel, and she had kept in touch with Chloe, Dov and Chris from the precinct, but there was one cop who was constantly in her thoughts and yet she was too chicken to do anything about it.

"So…are you going to go talk to her today?" Lisa prodded as she stood in the bedroom door, watching Holly unpack.

"Please, Lisa, I just got here. I am tired and pretty sure she never wants to see me again" Holly said, choosing to stay focused on putting clothes on hangers instead of looking up at her friend.

"Are you telling me you didn't come back for her?" Lisa asked, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"It's complicated" Holly said, turning to put some clothes in the closet.

"It doesn't have to be complicated. I mean, you can just walk right up to her desk and say hi. Simple as that" Lisa said with a laugh.

"Wow, when you did you become so insightful?" asked Holly dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, it's clear that you aren't over your cop friend, and I hate to see you so flustered" Lisa said walking up behind Holly and wrapping her arms around her giving her a good long squeeze.

"I am perfectly fine" Holly said with a laugh.

"Sure you are" Lisa said as she walked towards the door. "By the way, I'm not sure what hip chick thing you picked up in San Fran, but we usually don't hang socks here in Toronto" Lisa laughed as she walked down the hall.

Holly looked down and in her hands she had two socks clipped to either end of a hanger she uses for her pants. 'Gee, Gail' was all Holly could think as she unclipped her socks and threw them into the sock drawer. 'Why can't I forget about you' Holly thought as she flopped herself down on the bed.

Holly woke up early the next morning. She threw on her work out clothes and decided to go for a jog around the block. The air was icy and so were the sidewalks. She spent most of her time sliding rather than just jogging. She had to chuckle to herself, imaging the sight she must have been as she fumbled herself down the sidewalk. Definitely not like San Francisco.

When she made it back to Lisa's place, she had a quick shower, changed, and decided it was time she made her way over to the lab. Her official first day was tomorrow, but she felt it important to reacquaint herself with the office before diving right into a case. When she arrived, she stood in front of her old lab. Memories came flooding back to her, especially ones that revolved around stories of an elusive cat. She smiled to herself as she remembered the surprise lunches and mid-afternoon check-ins that Gail would do just to make sure she remembered how to 'interact with a living person' according to the sarcastic blonde. A sigh escaped Holly's mouth as she remembered how she gave that all up to head to San Francisco. She could have been happy here in Toronto. No, scratch that. She would have been happy here in Toronto with Gail popping in periodically. Gail, the woman she couldn't stop thinking about. The woman who didn't want to go to San Fran with her. The woman who had chosen Toronto over her. The woman who broke her heart. Why can't she stop thinking about her?

"Hey Doc, I thought you didn't start until tomorrow" a rather chipper voice exclaimed from behind her, making the brunette jump slightly.

"Oh hey, Chloe!" Holly smiled as she felt herself suddenly being pulled down by the bubbly officer into a surprisingly strong bear hug.

"Gosh, I missed you" Chloe said, squeezing Holly even tighter.

"Is that so?" laughed Holly.

"You have no idea. First of all, no one is here to beat Dov on Trivia Night at the Penny. It is really starting to go to his head. Chris is all mopey because he has had no one to go to the batting cages with and well, you know…" Chloe said looking down at the ground.

"Know what?" Holly puzzled.

"Well…you didn't hear this from me, but Gail has been right down miserable without you here" shrugged Chloe.

"You mean she is acting her normal self" Holly tried to joke.

"No, I mean that since you left, she has just been…hmmm…how do I put it? I guess you can say she just seems broken" Chloe said softly.

Holly stood there for a moment, soaking in what Chloe was saying. "Do you…I mean…Would she…I mean…um…Do you think she would be okay with me being here?" Holly asked.

"You mean she doesn't know?" Chloe was shocked.

"We haven't spoken since I left" Holly shrugged.

"Gosh, Doctor, I really don't know how she will react, but I guess we are about to find out" Chloe said pointing down the end of the hall at the blonde who had just rounded the corner, too busy scooping ice cream from a cup to be bothered to look up.

Holly felt her heart skip in her chest. Gail was the same Gail she remembered. Her hair was slightly longer but she still looked amazing in her uniform. "It's 9 in the morning. You can't possibly be eating ice cream already" Holly joked when she finally managed to get her voice back.

Gail stopped dead in her tracks. That voice. She would know that voice anywhere. She didn't dare look up from her ice cream. Instead she focused on swirling the chocolate syrup around the vanilla ice cream.

"Gail, it's Holly!" Chloe said in her chipper voice.

"Yes, I know" Gail said, looking up for the first time. She felt as if her knees would give way when her eyes locked on to those dark brown eyes she had dreamt for what felt like an eternity.

"Hi" Holly said softly, giving her trademark lopsided smile that always made Gail's heart flutter.

"Nope, no, not happening. Let's go Disney Princess" Gail said turning quickly and disappearing around the corner from where she came from.

"Well that went well" Holly shrugged looking down at Chloe.

"Could have been worse" comforted Chloe. "Look, I should probably go or, let's be honest, she will hurt me. Call me later, Dov would love to see you."

"Of course" Holly said accepting one last hug from Chloe.

"I am glad you are back" Chloe said with a wave as she disappeared after Gail.

Holly just stood there and shook her head. Well, it could have been worse. Gail could have threatened to shoot her in the foot or Taser her in the eye or something, she laughed to herself. But gosh, didn't Gail look good? She hasn't changed a bit. Holly rubbed her hand on the back of her neck. Maybe coming back to Toronto wasn't a good idea at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail and Chloe rode around in silence for the rest of their shift. Chloe knew that for her own safety, and for that of the general public, she better not push anymore of Gail's buttons. Chloe had to bite her tongue each time she heard Gail say Holly's name under her breath. Chloe had been in a lot of tense and stressful situations while on the force, but this was one of the scariest for sure. At the end of their shift, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as Gail stormed into the locker room without even a sneeze in her direction.

"Whoa, what's up your butt" Chris said as Gail pushed him to the side, practically knocking him into the wall.

"She saw Holly" Chloe tried to whisper as she came into the locker room behind Gail.

"Oh, yay, is she back already? I thought she didn't start until tomorrow. Was Lisa with her?" Chris said turning to Chloe.

"Wait, you knew Holly was going to be here?" Gail said walking up to Chris and pushing a finger into his chest.

"Hey, ow, that hurts more than you would think. You've got some boney little fingers" Chris said slapping Gail's hand away and rubbing his chest. "And yes, if you must know, I knew Holly was coming back."

"Holly's already here?" Dov asked, walking into the locker room and catching only the tail end of what Chris was saying.

"Wait, you knew too?" Gail quickly pointed a finger at Dov who took a quick step backwards and somewhat coward behind Chloe.

"Gail, she is still our friend. We all knew she was coming back" Chloe said softly, motioning to the three of them standing sheepishly. "We weren't the ones who stopped talking to her."

Gail looked around at the three, anger clearly plastered across her face. She could feel tears beginning to form and threatening to spill from her eyes. She quickly turned to her locker. "Well, it was for the best" Gail said in almost a whisper as she grabbed her bag and left the locker room in a huff without looking at anyone.

"I thought she would have been happy to know Holly is back" Chris said as he began gathering his things to go home.

Gail, on the other hand, had no idea how she should feel about Holly's return. They hadn't spoken to each other for a long time now. When Holly left, they had promised to stay in touch, but Gail knew it was better if Holly just moved on with her new life and so she had been avoiding her calls. Never in a million years did she think she would have run into her, not today at least. But boy, oh boy, did she look good. Gail only had a quick glance, but that smile and those eyes were enough to make Gail forget about everything else.

"No, not happening" Gail scolded herself aloud as she paced back and forth on the sidewalk.

"What's not happening?" a voice asked behind her.

Gail turned to see Traci Nash walking down the steps of the precinct. "What's going on Peck? Have you seen a ghost? You look a little paler than your typical self" Nash joked as she walked up beside Gail. Gail liked Traci. Traci was a nice person. Traci was currently dating to her brother, plus she didn't usually put up with Gail's usual crabbiness. Gail debated about giving her the evil cut eye, but decided against it.

"I saw Holly" Gail said in barely a whisper as she looked down at the sidewalk.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Gail" Nash said. "I had no idea. She's back in town?"

"I guess so. Everyone else seemed to know she was in town" Gail shrugged.

"Hey ladies, what's happening?" Steve said as he skipped down the stairs. He wrapped his arm around Traci's waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gail gave him a disgusted look. His chipper-ness was just a little too much and not just because he was her brother.

"Gail saw Holly today" Traci filled him in.

"No way, Little Sister. I didn't know she was back in town" he said, sounding surprisingly sympathetic.

"Yeah, well, Chloe, Dov and Chris didn't seem so surprised" Gail huffed. "You know what, I need a drink. Anyone else need a drink? I need a drink. I'm getting a drink" Gail rambled before walking off suddenly, leaving Steve and Traci to share a puzzled glance before running to catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Holly was back at Lisa's place, sprawled across the couch. Lisa had taken the recliner and Rachel sat comfortably on the floor. Both Rachel and Lisa chatted back and forth while Holly was doing her best to ignore them.

"You mean she didn't say anything?" Rachel asked Holly. "Come on girl, I need details!"

"Nothing" Holly shrugged. "She honestly said nothing to me."

"Well did she still look good?" Rachel continued her barrage of questions. "She always looked so good in her uniform. Mm hmm."

Holly gave her friend a quick glare. "If you need to know, she did look good. Very good in her uniform actually" Holly said with a slight smile.

Rachel and Lisa gave each other a look. They knew that smile. They knew that Holly was no way over Gail.

"Well did she look happy to see you?" Lisa asked for like the seventeenth time.

"I wouldn't say she was exactly happy" Holly muffled as she took another sip of her wine.

"Well was she angry?" Lisa prodded more.

"Well she seemed surprised" Holly shrugged.

"But didn't you tell her you were coming back?" Rachel asked, which got a glare from Lisa.

"Um…well…we weren't exactly on speaking terms" Holly began as she looked down at her wine.

Rachel gave Lisa a very confused look before turning back to Holly. "What do you mean you weren't on speaking terms? You mean you came back to Toronto without even telling Gail?"

"It's not like I didn't try. I dialed her number like a million times but kept hanging up" Holly shrugged. "I…I…I just never thought I would see her today."

"And come on, Rachel. Holly was going to be more way romantic, weren't you?" Lisa said smiling at Holly. "She was going to march into the precinct and sweep Gail off her feet, weren't you?" Lisa swooned which caused Holly to smile.

"So did she do anything when she saw you?" Rachel asked, still wanting details and praying for some sort of happier ending.

"Not really, she was busy eating ice cream" Holly couldn't help but smile again. That was Gail, always hungry and always eating something that wasn't exactly nutritious. Mind you, Gail would have argued with her that ice cream was technically really healthy because it was like she was basically having a cup of milk.

"She was eating ice cream? What time did you see her? I thought you said it was this morning?" Rachel said looking even more confused than before.

Holly was about to explain to Lisa and Rachel how Gail could justify ice cream when a knock at the door interrupted.

"I'll go see who that is. Don't share any of the juicy details until I get back" Lisa said as she stood up from the floor and walked over to the front door.

Lisa was only gone for a minute or two when she returned to the living room. "Um, Holly, it's for you" she said as she stepped aside to reveal a rather sheepish looking Gail.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi" Gail said softly raising her hand.

"Um, hi!" Holly replied, jumping up off the couch. "What brings you here?" she asked, stepping over Rachel, who sat dumbfounded on the floor, and gently pushing Lisa out the way, who just stood there with a goofy grin on her face.

"Look, Holly, let me level with you" Gail said, pointing a finger at Holly. "I'm drunk. Not just a little drunk, but I mean really drunk." She ran her fingers through her hair. "That's the last time I let Steve get the drinks" she scolded herself under her breath as she looked down at the floor and rubbed her forehead.

Holly couldn't help but smile at the way Gail talked to herself. It was the most endearing thing Holly remembers Gail doing.

"Look, Holly, let me level with you" Gail began again, looking up as she straightened out her shirt. "I am drunk, but I wanted to say that I saw you today."

"Yeah, about that…" Holly began, wanting to, but not daring to take a step closer.

"Look, Holly, let me finish. I wanted to say hi and, well, I didn't. So hi" Gail stood straight and gave Holly a little wave.

"Hello Gail" Holly said with a big smile taking the smallest step forward.

"Look, Holly" Gail began once more which caused Holly to quickly place her hand over her mouth to stop the giggle which was about the escape. "I'm going now" Gail finished, and walked back towards the front door and down the steps without missing a beat. Holly followed her and leant against the door frame.

"I did it guys" Gail yelled. "I said hi!" she threw her hands triumphantly in the air, which caused her to teeter a little.

"Yay!" both Traci and Steve cheered from the sidewalk, also clearly intoxicated. They wrapped their arms around Gail's shoulders as she approached. Holly smiled as she watched them stumble their way down the sidewalk.

"What was that all about?" Lisa said, walking up and standing beside Holly.

"I really have no idea" Holly said with a giggle, "but I think I'm going to really like being home" she said before turning and heading back to the living room.

Gail woke up the next day with an absolutely annoying headache. 'What on earth did Steve convince me to drink?' she thought to herself as she maneuvered herself towards the bathroom. Once showered, dressed, and a wee bit medicated, Gail made her way into the kitchen. Chris was sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Gail" he said between mouthfuls of cereal. "I really thought you knew Holly was coming back."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's life" Gail replied, trying very much not to have a deep conversation, or really any conversation, this early in the morning. "Wait, no coffee?!" Gail huffed as she held up the empty coffee pot.

"Sorry, we just ran out" Chris shrugged, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I'm taking yours" Gail stated as she reached forward to grab his cup.

"Not happening" came Chris' muffled reply as he quickly downed the rest of his caffeinated drink.

"What's the point of keeping you guys around if you can't keep the place flowing with coffee" Gail scoffed as she gathered a bowl of cereal and took her food to the front porch.

She plopped herself down on the cool cement steps. She was thankful that the Tylenol was kicking in as she took a spoonful of cereal. Mmmm, marshmallows. Her thoughts drifted back to the events of yesterday. She felt such a whirlwind of emotions knowing that Holly was back, and for Pete's sake, she was Gail, she wasn't supposed to have emotions. She was angry with her friends for not telling her, but didn't really blame them at the same time. She did threaten to cut off various body parts if they mentioned anything Holly related. They weren't even allowed to play Christmas songs if it mentioned holly. She was grateful that Traci and Steve were there last night to help her wallow in her misery. And then there was the general fact that Holly was back. How was she supposed to feel about that?

"Hey" came a soft voice bringing Gail out of her ponderings. She looked up from her cereal, and somewhat ungracefully choked back her last mouthful. Standing before her was Holly, holding two cups of coffee and looking as gorgeous as ever in skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"Hi" Gail coughed as she wiped a drop of milk from her chin with the back of her hand.

"I thought you could do with some coffee" Holly said, holding up one cup.

"Yes, please!" Gail exclaimed, putting down her cereal bowl and holding up her hands. She eagerly took the cup and sipped the warm beverage. "mmm, like honey from the gods" Gail said as she savored her coffee with eyes closed.

Holly looked down at Gail as she sipped slowly from the cup. She had missed Gail. She really did. She smiled to herself as she thought back to last night. "Umm…about last night…" Holly began carefully, shuffling her feet on the pavement.

"What about last night?" Gail asked cocking her head to the side as she looked up at Holly.

"You know, about you coming over" Holly continued, now fidgeting with the rim of her coffee cup.

"I did no such thing" Gail said with a laugh and a wave of her hand, as she took another sip of her drink.

"Um…yes you did, you came to Lisa's. You were drunk…" Holly explained, looking directly into Gail's eyes.

"Nope, not me. Must be some other gorgeous officer" Gail said, standing up and walking back towards the front door.

"Wait…I just had one question" Holly called causing Gail to stop with one hand on the door knob.

"Okay, one question" Gail replied, not daring to turn around.

"How did you know I would be at Lisa's?" Holly asked, taking one step closer.

"Because I'm awesome" Gail said, turning around and flashing Holly one of her famous Peck smiles. "Thanks for the coffee, Lunchbox" Gail winked before turning and disappearing into the house leaving Holly just standing there.

And that's what Holly did. She just stood there. 'What just happened?' she thought to herself. She barely slept at all last night, instead she spent hours debating whether or not she should go and talk to Gail. Of course, Lisa and Rachel were of no help. They wanted her to run after Gail and confess her undying devotion. But just as the sun was coming up over the horizon, Holly had finally convinced herself to stop by Gail's under the guise of bringing coffee. And now she stood, alone, with her coffee and Gail just out of reach once again. But Holly couldn't help but smile. 'She called me lunchbox' she thought to herself, as she bit her bottom lip. 'Yes!' she smiled as she practically skipped down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Gail was leaning against the back of the front door. She took a deep breath. 'Gosh, what just happened?' she smiled to herself. Did Holly really come to see her? Gail turned and carefully peeked out of the window. Yup, there was Holly, still standing there, looking down at her coffee cup, shaking her head. Gail laughed to herself when she saw Holly scrunch her nose to lift her glasses and bite her bottom lip, some things don't change at all. She then watched as Holly turned and disappeared down the sidewalk. 'What is going on?' Gail thought to herself.

Suddenly it dawned on her. "Chris!" she yelled in the most threatening voice she could muster. "What exactly happened to all the coffee and how come Holly knew I would need some?!"

The only answer Gail received was that of a kitchen stool toppling over and footsteps running in the opposite direction followed by the slamming of the back door. She laughed out loud as she thought about how she really needed to reevaluate who she considered friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly was swamped at work and she loved it. There was something about sitting in her quiet lab, piecing together the final story of a victim's life or uncovering the next clue that would blow a case wide open that just made her feel good. However, her work day was officially done, and yet she was still at work for other reasons, less enjoyable reasons. She had been there for over a week, and her office was still jammed full of unpacked boxes. And this is where she found herself, standing in the middle of her office, holding a box of her diplomas, debating what wall they would look best on. She wanted to show off her diplomas, but at the same time, she didn't want to seem 'show-off-y' but, then again, she worked hard for these diplomas, and so she should want to show them off. She just stood there, turning from one wall to the next, then looking into her box with the biggest frown on her face.

"They usually just go up on the wall" Steve said from the side.

Holly quickly turned to see him leaning against the door frame of her office, his arms folded across his chest.

"You just hang them up" he repeated, this time acting out as if he were hammering something up on the wall.

"Um…yeah, I just haven't gotten to it yet" Holly said feeling flustered. She quickly put the box down on the couch and turned back to Steve. "Is there something you needed, Detective Peck? The Courtney results should be ready by the morning and I have sent the Riley File off to the Drug Unit."

"Detective Peck? Since when did we become so formal?" Steve pretended to be insulted.

"Sorry, Steve. Is there something I can help you with?" Holly let out a big sigh.

"Yes, there is something, but I'm not here on official police business" he said stepping into Holly's office.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Look, let me level with you…" Steve began.

Holly couldn't help but laugh at loud at his choice of words. 'Must be a Peck thing' she thought to herself.

Steve gave her a scowl before continuing. "Look, I'm here as a big brother. I can't have you hurting Gail again" he said as a matter of fact.

"I would never…" Holly began to protest.

"But you did" he said flatly, "and I can't let you do that again. Why are you here Holly? And don't tell me that you really couldn't pass up on this job opportunity."

Holly flopped down on her couch in defeat. She had hurt Gail. She looked down as she rung her hands together. "I miss her" Holly admitted in the softest whisper.

Steve walked over, picking up the box of diplomas and placing them on the floor before sitting on the couch beside Holly. "Gail deserves better than what she got" Steve said.

"I know. I made a mistake" Holly said, still not daring to look at Steve.

"She also deserves to be happy" he continued.

"Yes she does" Holly said, as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Of course Gail deserved to be happy. She deserved someone who could make her happy, not someone who walks away.

"So what are you going to do to win her back?" Steve asked as he turned to look at Holly.

"What?" Holly quickly turned to look at Steve.

"I mean it, you better come up with a great plan to win back our girl" Steve said with a smile as he stood up from the couch. "And then you better stick around."

"But how do you know she even wants me back?" Holly asked, still not quite grasping everything Steve was saying. "She hasn't exactly been happy to see me."

"I know because I know" Steve said as he walked towards the door.

"But really, how do you know she honestly wants me back?" Holly asked.

"Because I'm awesome" Steve smiled before walking out the door and down the hall.

Holly laughed out loud. Those Pecks really just oozed confidence. She flopped back on the couch and let out a big sigh of relief. 'So there is hope' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Gail was wrapping up her shift with her new rookie. They had just pulled their cruiser up to a reported domestic assault. She told her rookie to stay in the car while they assessed their surroundings, but two seconds later, they both saw a man shove people out of the way as he ran from the house and take off down the street.

Without even blinking, her rookie jumped from the squad car and ran after the suspect.

'Damn it, I hate it when they run' she said to herself as she took off down the street. "10-78 at Ossington and College. Officers in pursuit. Requesting back up" Gail puffed into her radio as she rounded the next corner. 'God, damn it. If he only just stayed in the car, I wouldn't be running' she swore to herself.

She saw her rookie about ten steps ahead of her chasing down the suspect. Suddenly, what looked like a metal bar, came up from behind a trash bin and knocked him to the ground and then disappear behind the garbage bin again. She quickly pulled her weapon and ducked behind another nearby trash bin.

"Put the bar down" she yelled towards the perpetrator. "Officer down, repeat, officer down, requesting immediate backup" she said clearly into her radio. She carefully glanced around the bin to see her rookie lying flat out. "Step out with your hands up" she said with authority as she stood up confidently and began walking towards the other officer. "I SAID put down the bar and step out with your hands up."

A clanging of metal rang through the alley as the metal pipe was tossed to the ground and rolled to a stop along the other wall. "Come out slowly" Gail repeated, her weapon still drawn. She slowly positioned herself between the suspect and her rookie who still lay flat on the ground. Gradually, the suspect stepped out from his hiding place. "Turn around, put your hand behind your head" Gail instructed. The man, clearly out of breath, slowly turned and dropped to his knees.

She was able to finally breathe a sigh of relief when she saw Chris run up from behind her and quickly cuff the suspect.

"Hey, what happened to your rookie? Is he going to be okay?" Chris asked as he turned the now cuffed suspect around and began to walk back to his squad car.

"Yeah, he's fine" Gail said flatly as she holstered her gun. She kicked his leg a few times with her foot, but nothing happened. She decided to lean down to give him a shake. "Hey wake up sleepy head" she said as she nudged his shoulder.

Suddenly he sat up fast and jumped to his feet. "I'm good, I'm good. What did I miss?" he said in a panic while at the same time trying to act cool, calm and collected.

"Well you didn't miss my face, you asshole" cursed Gail as she sat flat on the ground, her hand holding her right cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Gail" the rookie bent down to help Gail up.

"You touch me and you lose whatever body part you touched me with and then two others for good measure" Gail threatened as she stood up and began walking back to her cruiser.

"Whoa, Gail, what happened?" Chris asked as he notice Gail walk up, holding her cheek, with what was clearly blood running between her fingers.

"Mr. Dancer here didn't bother checking his surroundings before trying out his ballerina moves" snickered Gail as she rummaged through the first aid kit with one hand and grabbed a gauze for her face.

With the suspect secure in the back of his car, Chris walked back to Gail. Reaching down, he carefully lifted the tissue to look at Gail's cheek, very much against her protest. "Well, I think you might need a stitch or two on this" he said as a matter of fact as he grabbed the tape and secured the gauze to her face.

"Thank you Dr. Diaz" Gail replied sarcastically. "I think I'll be fine" she said, sliding under Chris' arm and turning to point at the rookie. "Are you good to drive?"

"Yes ma'am" he said almost bowing towards Gail.

Gail tossed him the keys. She winced as she sat down in the passenger's seat. Her face really did hurt. By time they made it to the precinct, her gauze was soaked through and her eye was swelling shut.

As she entered the station, she was greeted by cheers and hollers from the other officers. Some of the even dared to do a pirouette or two. "Oh hardy har har" she said before taking a very theatrical bow, which she instantly regretted as she felt the blood rush to her head again, but she wasn't going to show it. The room cheered and clapped more as Gail nodded her thank you and pretended to blow kisses to the crowd. She turned around to make her way down the hall towards the locker room when came face to face with Holly.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly turned when she heard the hooting and hollering coming from the officers. She could only see Gail's back, but she could tell it was her. She would know that ass, and the sass, anywhere. She let out a little chuckle when Gail began her fancy, extra-extravagant, bowing. Yup, that was definitely Gail.

It took all of Holly's strength to stand still and not rush forward when Gail finally spun around and she could see the bloody bandage taped haphazardly to Gail's face. She managed to stand there clutching the file folder in her arms even when those blue eyes made contact with her own.

Gail turned to see Holly standing there in a button down shirt and long coat. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. Gail couldn't get over how gorgeous Holly was in a nerdy geek sort of way. Gail was the one to speak first as she took a few steps closer to Holly. "Don't tell me, the courier was sick" she said sarcastically as she cocked her head to the side.

Holly quickly regained her composure, flashing her gorgeous smile "If you have to know, the courier has actually gone home for the evening and I wanted to make sure I dropped these off before I also went home" she said waving the folders in front of her.

"Well drop away" Gail said striding past Holly without even giving her a second glance, all the while, her heart pounding so hard, she was pretty sure everyone in the precinct could hear it.

"Peck, Moore. My office. Now" came Oliver's voice. Gail stopped dead in her tracks and let out a very audible sigh. 'Damn it. There goes my award-winning exit' she thought to herself before spinning around and walking right into Oliver's office, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Oh and Dr. Stewart, don't go anywhere" Oliver instructed, pointing directly at Holly who merely nodded her compliance.

"Want to explain to me what happened tonight?" Oliver asked shutting the door behind him and moving around to lean against his desk.

"Well sir, you see…I just…then um…" Duncan Moore began.

"What Gerald here is trying to say" interrupted Gail, "after a successful arrest, Mr. Football over here, decided to do some touchdown moves and failed to check his surroundings first" she said as a matter of fact. "You know how rookies are" she said, leaning towards Oliver and attempting to wink but realizing that it was a rather painful maneuver at the moment.

"Is that true Officer Moore?" Oliver asked skeptically, as he ignored Gail's extra comment.

"Um…Yes sir" Officer Moore managed to spit out.

"Okay, fine. But next time, everyone comes home unscathed" Oliver instructed.

"Yes Sir" both replied in unison.

"Now Gail, you need to get your face checked out" Oliver stated.

"Oh come on Oliver. It's barely a scrape. I mean, it's really like a paper cut," Gail laughed, which simply received a skeptical glance from Oliver as he shook his head no. "Oh, come on Oliver, you know how I feel about hospitals" Gail whined.

"Oh I know" Oliver smiled. "Moore, can you please ask Dr. Stewart to come in?"

"Yes, Sir" was all he said before turning quickly and stepping out into the hall, very much eager to get away from Gail.

"Oliver, you can't be serious. I'm okay, really" Gail almost pleaded.

"My dear Petulant Peck. You can either go to the hospital, or you can let Holly look you over" Oliver said, "And speaking of the doctor" Oliver added, looking towards the door and motioning Holly to come into the office. "Holly, can you please look at Gail's face?"

"Um…I…" Holly stuttered. She looked over at Gail who was still frowning at Oliver.

"Okay, fine" Gail said with a huff, closing her eyes and turning towards Holly.

"Okay" Holly said with a smile as she stepped closer to Gail.

Gail felt shivers run through her body as Holly's fingers gently tilted her head back and carefully lifted the bandage. She could feel Holly's breath on her face as Holly moved in closer to get a better look at her cheek.

"Ooh, well, you are definitely going to need stitches" Holly said as she bent slightly to get an even better look at Gail's wound. "I can patch you up, but I left my kit back at the lab."

"Oh, no, nope, no. I'm not going to make out with some dead bodies" Gail said as she took a step back from Holly and roughly pressed the tape back down around her wound.

"What?" Holly laughed.

"Well, come on, you are going to use the same instruments on my face that you use on your dead people. It's like we are making out" Gail said with a wave of her hands.

Holly just stood there laughing. Of course Gail would make that connection.

"Peck, you can either let this nice doctor take you to the lab to stitch you up, or you can let this grumpy sergeant drive you to the hospital" Oliver explained.

Gail looked from Holly to Oliver and back to Holly. "Fine, the doctor wins. Let me get my bag. You can drop me off at home after" Gail said as a matter of fact as she quickly turned and left the office.

"Some things don't change, do they?" Holly smiled as she watched Gail storm down the hall towards the locker room.

"Would we want them to change?" Oliver asked, walking up and placing a comforting hand on Holly's shoulder.

"Never" Holly smiled. She would never want Gail to change. She was strong, yet insecure. She was smart, yet super stubborn. She was fiercely loyal and caring, but would hate it if anyone mentioned it. Nope, she wouldn't want Gail to change one bit.

"I'm glad you are back" Oliver said patting Holly on the shoulder before walking out of his office.

"I'm glad I'm back too" Holly smiled.

It was a quiet drive over to the lab. Gail kept her eyes, or at least the one good eye, plastered to her window. Holly tried her best not to smile thinking about the rather grouchy police officer sitting in her car. Gail had quite a few childlike tendencies that Holly found very endearing. Once at the lab, Gail followed Holly nonchalantly into the building and then into one of the rooms. This whole situation had Holly questioning her reality, but Gail was marching on like this was a normal part of her day.

Once inside, Gail took off her police jacket and hopped up onto one of the stools, while Holly gathered all the necessary material.

"This might hurt a bit" Holly said, laying out the instruments on a tray. "Do you want me to give you anything?"

"No thanks Doctor. I will use my ninja skills to suppress any pain" Gail said confidently and rather convincingly.

"If you say so" Holly smiled. It took Holly about ten minutes to stitch up Gail's face. Gail couldn't really see anything, but she could feel that Holly was focused on the task. Just the way Holly held her body straight, kept her hands still and steadied her breathing, Gail knew that Holly was doing a great job. A better job than any of the doctors at the ER could have done. Gail was convinced of that.

"We are almost done here Ninja" Holly said, taking a new bandage and carefully laying it over the stitches. She ran her fingers over the adhesive and onto Gail's skin, making sure it was secure.

"Aren't you suppose to buy a girl a drink first before making your moves on her?" Gail said sarcastically as she felt Holly's fingers gently touch her cheek again.

"You call these moves?" Holly laughed, grabbing another piece of adhesive tape. "Dear officer, are you telling me that you have already forgotten my moves?" Holly asked seductively as she leant closer to Gail. Gail was happy she had her eyes closed, or Holly might have seen them flutter shut as she felt Holly's breath on her ear. "And it's not like you would accept my drink offer anyways" Holly said, leaning back. "Okay, all done" Holly added, turning to clean up her instruments.

"I might" Gail said with a shrug as she jumped down from the table.

"You might what?" Holly asked, focused on cleaning and putting everything in its proper place.

"Accept your drink offer" Gail said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, right," Holly laughed out loud.

"Try me" Gail said nonchalantly.

Holly turned to look at Gail who had somehow found a magazine and was flipping through it. "Are you sure?" Holly asked softly.

"Well, I know everyone would like to see you at The Penny, and well, I don't want to have to pay for my own drinks, so…yeah. Why not?" Gail explained, not even looking up.

A smile slowly formed on Holly's face. She quickly turned back towards the counter. "Um…let me finish cleaning up, and then we are good to go" she tried to say as calmly as possible.

Gail smiled to herself. She loved it when Holly was flustered. She sat back and watched as Holly finished cleaning up, fumbling as she went.

As they walked towards the car, Gail stopped dead in her tracks. Holly turned back to see Gail just standing there. "Are you coming or are you having second thoughts?" Holly asked. It was meant to be as a joke, but Holly couldn't help but dread the answer.

"Nice try, but you are still buying me a drink" Gail smiled. "Um…thanks though. Thanks for…you know." She said pointing towards her cheek.

"Well, I couldn't possibly let you miss out on your opportunity to make out with dead people" Holly laughed as she walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

Gail couldn't help but smile as she slid into her side of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she followed Gail into The Penny. Never in a million years did she think she would ever be here again with Gail. Well, not exactly with Gail, but she will still take it.

"Holly!" Chris, Chloe and Dov yelled in unison from their table when they saw her enter after Gail. It was a whole 'Cheers' sort of vibe. Holly gave a small wave and tried to hide her smile when she heard Gail grumble under her breath 'oh joy, the three musketeers'.

"I'm here too, losers" Gail said disgustedly as she went over and plopped down at the table with them.

"I'll go get your drink" Holly smiled as she walked over to the bar.

"So..." both Chris and Dov said, leaning towards Gail.

"So what?" Gail asked with a shrug looking annoyed at both of them.

"Are you guys…you know?" Dov said with a smile and a wink.

"You guys need to get a life and stay out of mine" Gail said, leaning back on her chair and pretending to ignore the others at the table. She couldn't help but smile just a little.

Chloe quickly jumped up out of her seat, ran over to the bar and wrapped her arms around Holly's waist. "So….Are you guys here together?" she asked with the biggest smile across her face.

"Well, we came together, but we're not really here together" Holly smiled at the perky officer. "I'm just buying her a drink."

"That's good, right?" Chloe continued.

"Well, it's not bad" Holly grinned as she grabbed the drink at went back to the table.

"Here Holly, take my seat" Dov said as he quickly stood and motioned to the chair closest to Gail.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not staying. I just owed Gail…" Holly began

"Nonsense. Sit down Nerd" Gail interrupted and pulled on Holly's jacket so that she flopped down in the chair beside her. "Where's your drink?" Gail asked looking at Holly and then over to the bar, then back at Holly.

"Well, I wasn't planning on staying. It's been a long day." Holly explained.

"Oh shut up" Gail laughed with extra emphasis on both the 'T' and 'P'. "Someone get this doctor a drink!" she ordered looking around at the crowd. No one moved. "Fine, I'll do it myself, you lazy people" Gail said with a huff as she stood up and walked towards the bar.

Holly smiled to herself as she watched Gail push by Dov and head to the bar with determination. She marveled at the shape of Gail's body as she leant against the bar and gave her order to the bartender. She felt a hiccup in her breathing when Gail turned suddenly and gave her a little smile.

Not really thinking anything of it, Gail had turned and leaned both elbows back on the bar as she awaited her order. She couldn't help but give Holly a small smile when she turned and saw the brunette staring at her, their eyes instantly making contact. She watched as Holly blushed slightly and turned her attention back to Dov. She observed as Holly carefully tucked her hair behind her ear and laughed at whatever was being said around the table.

"Whoa, Peck, what happened to your face?" came Frankie's voice, stealing the moment from Gail.

"An enthusiastic Rookie" Gail muffled, turning back towards the bar.

"Well, I'm sure the chicks dig it" Frankie said, throwing an arm around Gail's shoulders, and using her other hand to turn Gail's face so that she could get a better look. "That is quite the shiner you have coming in."

Meanwhile, Holly couldn't help but notice the woman cozying up to Gail. "Hey, who's that?" Holly asked, leaning over to Chloe.

"Oh, that's just Detective Anderson" Chloe answered with a chuckle. "They had a thing a while back, but I'm pretty sure that is all wrapped up."

"A thing?" Holly said, looking straight at Chloe and then back up at bar. Of course Gail would see other people. Just look at Gail, who wouldn't want to be with her?

Chloe shifted slightly in her chair when she saw the death glare Holly was giving to the detective. "Um… yeah. I think Gail was just going through a phase with her though. Like I said, it's old news."

"No, you said you are _pretty_ sure it's all wrapped up" Holly snapped at Chloe.

"Um...yeah, no, I mean it is definitely all wrapped up" Chloe tried to sound convincing, but in all honestly, the doctor was kind of scary at the moment. No wonder she and Gail got along so well. She watched as Holly stood up from her chair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to make sure it is definitely all wrapped up" she said, walking around Chloe and straight to the bar. She made her way to the other side of Gail and leaned against the bar, gently brushing against the blonde.

"Hey Holly. Your drink is coming right up" Gail coughed out, somewhat taken aback by Holly's sudden appearance.

"Oh good, thanks. For a second I was worried you weren't going to be able to navigate your way back. You know, with one good eye and all" Holly said with a wink.

Gail could feel her face become flushed as she looked back down at the bar.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have been properly introduced" Frankie said, clearly pushing Gail out of the way and sliding along the bar so that she was that much closer to Holly. "I'm Frankie Anderson" she said, extending a hand to Holly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Holly" she replied, shaking Frankie's hand.

"So what brings you here? Can't possibly be because of our little Pirate Peck here?" smiled Frankie as she looked Holly up and down.

"Actually yes, I owed her a drink" Holly said with a smile, looking directly at Gail. Gail was too busy glaring at Frankie to notice Holly looking at her.

"Really? What on earth did Gail do that tricked you into buying her a drink?" Frankie laughed. "Actually, never mind, a better question would be, what can I do so that I can buy you a drink?" she asked, taking a step closer to Holly.

Gail looked at Frankie and then at Holly and then back at Frankie. She could feel herself become hot under the collar. Was Frankie really hitting on Holly in front of her? She watched as Frankie took another step closer.

"Actually, I'm good, but thanks" Holly said politely. "So how do you know Gail?"

"We've worked on a few cases together" Frankie said giving Gail a sideways glance.

"Oh you are a cop too?" Holly smiled.

"No, I'm a detective actually" Frankie smiled. "What do you do, Holly?" Frankie took another step even closer to Holly. "Sorry, you just have a little fluff stuck…" Frankie began reaching up to brush Holly's shoulder.

And that was it. Gail had seen enough. "Whoa now, back off Anderson. Holly is with me" Gail said, wrapping an arm around Holly's waist. Gail was amazed at how natural it was for her to put her arm around Holly again. She took a deep breath as she pulled Holly a little closer.

"Well, that really is a shame" Frankie said, smiling at Holly. "Are you sure I couldn't at least buy you a drink?"

"No, really, I'm good thank you" Holly smiled looking down at Gail as she wrapped her arm around Gail's shoulder. She could feel Gail relax just a tiny bit.

"Now if you excuse us, we should probably get back to our friends" Gail said, passing Holly her drink. She placed her hand on the small of Holly's back as she guided them away from the bar.

Once they were well enough away from the Frankie, Gail began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Holly asked, stopping to look at Gail.

"This is funny" Gail laughed. "We are funny" she motioned between the two of them. "I haven't seen you in forever, and suddenly you are back and Frankie tried to pick you up at the bar, and I was extremely jealous, and I put my arm around you, and you put your arm around me, and now we are here" Gail rambled as she waved her hand around.

"I'm sorry Gail, I don't know what is so funny about this?" Holly said, looking directly at Gail, trying very hard to understand Gail's sense of humour at the moment.

"You're right. Nothing is funny" Gail said suddenly becoming very serious. "None of this is funny, Holly."

"I wasn't the one laughing" Holly said defensively.

"I just…never mind" Gail blurted out as she turned and walked out of the Penny.

Holly shook her head before quickly running after her. "Gail, stop. Gail, just stop, please" she said catching up behind her.

"Why are you here Holly?" Gail said forcefully, turning to look at Holly.

"I…um…I…" Holly stuttered.

"You left me. Just like everyone else. You left" Gail said, a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"I know" Holly said softly. "I know, and I'm sorry. It is the biggest mistake I have ever made" she said, looking down at Gail. "I always thought my job was my life. I thought going to San Francisco was going to give me the life I thought wanted. But that's when I realized that my job wasn't my life anymore…you are" Holly said, taking a step closer to Gail.

Gail stood there, just looking at Holly; the rise and fall of her chest, the way she bit her bottom lip, the sincerity in her eyes. Gail studied it all. "I can't do this" Gail said, turning to walk down the street, but stopping when she felt Holly gently touch her hand.

"Gail, I made a terrible mistake that I may never be able to make up for" Holly said softly. "But I really would like to try. Please just give me a chance to try."

Gail wasn't sure if she should turn around to face her or take off down the street. "I'm…I'm not ready" Gail said softly, not moving from her spot.

"And I respect that," Holly said, quickly stepping around Gail and regaining eye contact. "I don't want you to just take me back. I don't deserve that." Holly reached up and gently brushed her fingers over Gail's cheek.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Gail questioned, looking deeply into Holly's eyes.

"We can just be friends" Holly said softly. "Or we can just be two gorgeous colleagues who get together after a long shift for a drink" Holly tried to joke.

Gail just stood there, looking at Holly. In all honesty, she really wasn't sure how to feel. She had missed Holly terribly. She had longed to see her again. But at the same time, she was terrified of getting hurt again. She was Gail Peck. She was raised to be strong and not vulnerable, and with Holly, she felt very vulnerable. She let out a big sigh as she looked down at the ground and then back up at Holly. "I think I can handle that" Gail smiled back.

Holly felt a weight lift at Gail's response. She gave Gail a lopsided smile. "Well, dear Peck, then how about we start with that drink I owe you?"

"On one condition," Gail said solemnly, "promise to whip Dov's ass at Trivia and we have a deal" Gail smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think I can handle that" Holly laughed.

"Then it's a deal" Gail held out her hand for an official handshake. Holly gently took hold of Gail's hand and pulled her closer. Gail could feel her heart flutter as she stood mere inches away from Holly.

Holly used her other hand to gently brush down Gail's bandage again. "It's coming up at the edges a bit" she said softly. She couldn't stop herself from touching Gail's skin. She needed to touch her. She needed to feel her. She just needed to know this was all real.

Gail leaned into Holly's hand. She felt as if her skin was on fire as Holly slid her fingers over the bandage and across her cheek. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Holly's. There was nothing but kindness and love in those eyes. And that is when… a voice pierced their moment, causing Gail to step back from Holly with a sigh.

"Whoa now, do my eyes deceive me? Do we have the privilege of being the presence of Gail and Holly?" Steve's annoying voice came from behind Gail.


	7. Chapter 7

Gail hung her head in frustration as her brother's voice radiated from behind her. Holly couldn't help but chuckle at the frustration clearly plastered on Gail's face and the way she felt her hand tense up. 'Nothing like sibling love' she thought to herself.

"Leave them alone" chastised Traci coming to stand beside Steve, giving him a rather hard slap on the arm. "I told him not to say anything." She said looking up at Holly. She silently mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her as she pretended to be drinking from a cup, indicating Steve had had a few before heading over to the Penny.

"Hi Steve. Hi Traci" Holly said, letting go of Gail's hand and waving over her shoulder.

"Perfect timing Steve" Gail grumbled under her breath before turning to glare at her brother. "What do you want" she spat out.

"Shit Gail, what happened to your face" Steve said once Gail had fully turned around. He quickly took a step closer to Gail to inspect her face.

"It's nothing" she said, slapping his hand away.

"Nothing? God, you look like you were beat up. Holly did you see this?" he asked, turning towards the brunette.

"She patched me up" Gail said with a shrug.

"Well then I owe you a drink for looking after my little sister" Steve said throwing an arm around Holly, dragging her back into the Penny and leaving Traci and Gail standing on the sidewalk.

"No offence, but Steve really sucks" Gail said with a huff.

"Hey, don't look at me. You are the one related to him." Traci chuckled.

"Yeah, but you chose him" she said flippantly as she walked back to the bar.

That evening, at the Penny, was surprisingly enjoyable. Gail couldn't help but let out a laugh or two as Holly annihilated Dov at trivia. He sat back in defeat, throwing the trivia cards on the table.

"I swear you are cheating" he sulked.

"Ha! The sexy nerd wins again" Gail cheered standing up and laughing at Dov. She even went as far as doing a little dance before sitting down at the table.

"Sexy?" Holly whispered into Gail's ear once she sat down and took a swig of her beer.

Gail choked down her beer as she recalled her choice of words, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "Get over yourself Nerd" Gail shot back, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth.

"So Holly, are you excited about tomorrow?" Steve asked, leaning across the table.

"Well, you know. It should be interesting" Holly said with a shrug turning away from Gail to talk with the others.

"Interesting? Not the choice of word I would have used" Traci smiled, taking another sip of her drink.

"What's tomorrow?" Gail asked, trying to get into the conversation.

"Yeah, well I guess I could have said boring" Holly laughed taking another drink.

"Oh come on, Holly. It's going to be great" Traci laughed.

"What's going to be great?" Gail tried to jump into the conversation again, this time resting a hand on Holly's arm.

"Oh nothing. Just some work related thing" Holly said with a flip of her hand.

"Work related thing? Wow, you really are downplaying it all" Traci laughed. "Well I will be there with bells on, totally making it not boring for you."

"What are you guys talking about?" practically yelled Gail standing up from the table.

"Whoa now Peck" Traci laughed.

"Don't worry about it Gail. It is just a work dinner. Not a big deal" Holly reassured Gail, pulling her back down into her chair. She rested her hand for a moment on Gail's thigh and could feel her relax slightly. "Why don't I get you another beer" Holly smiled.

"No, it's fine. I've got this one" Gail said, standing up and walking away from the group. That rather cryptic conversation was putting her in a right foul mood. She flopped herself down on a bar stool as she awaited her order.

"Why so glum chum?" Oliver asked, sliding beside Gail.

"It's nothing" she brushed off with a wave of her hand.

"Come on my dear Petulant Peck. You can't still be grumpy that I made Holly stitch you up?" Oliver laughed.

"What? No. Of course not" Gail said looking disgustedly at Oliver, then back down at her hands. "It's just been a long day."

"Well, drink up. Tonight is not the night to wallow" Oliver said, grabbing his drink.

"And why is that?" Gail asked sourly, as she grabbed two beers and swiveled around to walk back to the table.

"Hmm…It's Friday?" Oliver smiled to himself. "Gotta love Fridays."

Gail just rolled her eyes at him and his chipper disposition as she walked back to the table and handed a beer to Holly.

"Well, my dear wee ones, I hope you all have a great weekend and remember, more than one leg a spider does have" Oliver said as he walked by the table receiving groans from the group. "Oh and Holly, I forgot to congratulate you on your award. I will be there tomorrow so make sure to save a dance for me."

"Thank you Oliver" Holly blushed.

"Hang on, what's going on tomorrow?" Gail said, this time turning directly to Holly.

"You don't know Peck?" Oliver said looking down at Gail.

Gail shook her head. "It would be great if someone bothered to fill me in" she said, her voice full of frustration.

"It's nothing, really" Holly said, placing a comforting hand on Gail's arm.

"Nothing? It's like the biggest award of the year" Oliver said with a wave of his hand. "Our dear Holly here is getting an award from the Police Department for her work in forensic science" he beamed.

"Is this true?" Gail asked softly.

Holly just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gail asked.

"I didn't really think it was that important" Holly shrugged.

Gail just looked at Holly. She tried to read her expression but simply shook her head. "If you feel it's not that important, than I guess it's not that important" Gail shrugged as she leaned back in her chair and took another swig of her beer. If Holly didn't want to elaborate on this award, Gail wasn't going to push her. After all, they are just two gorgeous colleagues grabbing a drink after work.

"So what are you going to wear? What do your shoes look like? Who are you taking? Where are you going to put your award?" Chloe bombarded Holly with questions as she leaned across the table.

"Oh, um…" Holly blushed. "I am wearing a blue dress. The shoes match my dress. I was going with Lisa, but she has been scheduled for surgery tomorrow. And I was thinking of putting my award above my fridge" Holly said, all in one breath and with the biggest smile across her face.

"I can't wait to see pictures" Chloe cooed. "Wait, did you say above your fridge?"

Everyone burst out laughing at Chloe's puzzled expression.

"It's been fun catching up everyone, but it has been a long day, and it's going to be a longer one tomorrow, so I'm going to call it a night" Holly said standing up and waving her good byes to everyone. She glanced down at Gail who seemed to be staring aimlessly down at her bottle. She wondered what was going on in the blonde's head. Gail didn't bother to look up as Holly walked to the door.

It took Gail a good three minutes before looking up at everyone. "Hey, where's Holly?" she asked, looking around at the group.

"She left a while ago, little sister" Steve laughed.

"Shit, she was my ride" Gail said, sinking back into her seat.

The next day, Holly was meandering around her apartment. She had her makeup done and her dress on. She was putting the last finishing touches on her hair.

"You are pretty calm about all of this" Rachel said, as she sat on the couch. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Nonsense. It really isn't that big of a deal. I will just go, eat some food, get the award, and come home. No reason for you to have to change your plans" Holly said. Rachel just frowned in return. This was a huge deal. "Okay, I'm all set. How do I look?" Holly asked, doing a little twirl.

"I think you look gorgeous" came a voice from the doorway.

Holly and Rachel turned to see Gail standing there. She was wearing her formal officer's uniform. Holly felt her heart flutter. "Why are you here?" Holly stammered.

"I'm here to escort you to your awards dinner" Gail smiled as she slowly looked Holly up and down. "I hope you don't mind that I just let myself in. You really do look gorgeous." Gail let her eyes slowly wander over Holly's body again savoring every curve.

"Oh, this old thing?" Holly smirked, trying her very best to keep her composer as she watched Gail's eyes roam slowly over her body.

"Well, I will leave it to you. Nice to see you again Gail" Rachel chuckled as she stood up and quietly excused herself from the room.

"How did you? Why did you? How come? I…I…" Holly rambled, still shocked to see Gail standing before her.

"Plus one forever" Gail said as a matter of fact.

"You were listening?"

"I am an officer of the law. It's kind of my job to pay attention" Gail smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Holly laughed suddenly really looking forward to the evening.

The dinner was being held at a big convention center in Toronto. Gail could feel each time Holly would glance over at her as she drove. She chuckled to herself when she felt Holly looking at her for the hundredth time.

Holly just couldn't get over the fact that she was sitting in the car with Gail. Not only was Gail looking as sexy as ever in her uniform, but she was actually here. Holly would never have dreamed that Gail would be willing to accompany her to this banquet. Gail never ceases to surprise her.

Once at the center, Gail quickly jumped out of the car and ran around to open Holly's door. She offered her hand to help Holly out of the car. Holly smiled to herself when she noticed that Gail kept holding onto Holly's hand as they walked up the steps and through the doors.

Gail was taken aback by the number of people within the building. It was teeming with ball gowns and fancy dressed officers. She had heard about this gala many times from her mother. Usually her mother was just reprimanding her for not being one of the members up for one of the awards. This was one of the reasons Gail never wanted to attend. However, with Holly on her arm, she was pleased to be there.

"Holly, dear, congratulations. We are so proud of you" came a woman's voice. Gail turned to see an older version of Holly approach and engulf Holly in the biggest hug.

"Thanks Mom" Holly said. "Where's dad?" she asked pulling back from the embrace.

"He was right behind me" her mother stated, turning around. "My gosh, now where did he end up? I swear I am really going to lose that man one day. Oh here he comes."

"Holly, my princess, congratulations" he said, engulfing Holly once more into a tremendous hug.

Gail just stood there looking at the interactions. Gail's parents would never dare to show her any affection, let alone hug her in public and here, Holly's parents were smothering her in kisses.

"And don't tell me, this must be Gail" Holly's mother turned towards Gail and pulled her into bone crushing hug. "Look, honey, it's Gail" she said, turning to her husband.

"Yes, Mom and Dad, this is Gail. Gail, this is my mom and dad, Brenda and Arthur" Holly introduced them trying not to smile too much at the look on Gail's face once her mother had released her.

"The famous Gail, it is so great to finally meet you" he said, pulling her into an equally strong hug. Gail felt like a rag doll being passed between Holly's parents. "Holly didn't tell us you would be here tonight."

"Well, um…I…" Holly stammered for the second time that evening. Gail smiled to see how flustered Holly was.

"I was supposed to work tonight, but had a last minute shift change so that I could be here with Holly" Gail said, wrapping her arm around Holly's waist. "I really didn't want to miss this" Gail said, pulling her a little closer. Holly looked over at Gail and studied her face for a minute. She could have sworn, Gail was actually telling the truth.

"Please tell us you were able to get tomorrow off too. I know the rest of the family would love to see you at Holly's party" Brenda asked. "Please tell me Holly that you remembered to invite your beautiful girlfriend to your family celebration" she said, this time looking at Holly.

"Mom, please…Gail and I…" Holly began but was quickly interrupted by Gail.

"Of course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world" Gail smiled. Holly quickly turned to look at Gail again.

"Oh wonderful. I'm so glad" Brenda beamed. "Now tell me, will you be wearing this? You look...mmm….good" she said with a wink.

"Mother! Please!" blushed Holly dying of complete embarrassment. Gail chuckled at the flustered doctor.

"Thank you for the compliment" Gail said leaning over and squeezing Brenda's arm. "I think we should find our seats. Are you at our table?" she added, changing the subject. She could feel Holly relax slightly in her arm as they turned to find their spot.

As Gail slid into the chair beside Holly, should couldn't help but whisper into her ear. "It's flattering to know that this monkey suit works on more than one Stewart."

Holly felt shivers run up and down her spine as Gail's lips linger by her ear. "I know it worked on my mother. I wasn't aware that it also worked on my father" she said with surprising calmness.

"Oh hardy har har. I saw how you looked at me Nerd" Gail said with confidence as she sat back in her chair. "You want me."

This time Holly turned and leaned over to Gail, her lips mere millimeters from her ear. "Don't flatter yourself, dear officer."

Gail's breathing hitched in her throat and her mouth felt suddenly very dry. Holly slid her hand along Gail's back and down her arm as she sat back up in her chair. She smiled as she watched the police officer slowly recover. She loved that she still had this effect on Gail and Gail was virtually powerless against it. Tonight was going to be a very fun night.


	8. Chapter 8

That gala was surprisingly a lot of fun. Gail truly enjoyed chatting with those at her table. Holly's parents had the same wicked sense of humour. When it came to the awards time, she couldn't help but beam from ear to ear as she watched Holly walk across the stage to receive her honor. Holly looked stunning, and it wasn't just because of what she was wearing. Gail loved it when Holly used her nerdy science talk, and now she was standing in front of a room of people spouting her science talk and receiving thunderous applause. Gail couldn't help but sit a little taller as she grinned at her date standing on the stage.

Gail quickly stood up from the table and pulled out Holly's chair as she approached. "You were brilliant" Gail said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I mean, I understood like none of it, but you still sounded amazing."

Holly chuckled at Gail as she gave her arm a gentle squeeze "Thank you".

Gail pushed in Holly's chair behind her and quickly sat down beside her, still not taking her eyes of off her gorgeous date.

Holly's parents shared a knowing glance as they watched the interaction between their daughter and Gail. Brenda reached across and gave her husband's arm a tap. "She's a keeper" she whispered to him. He simply nodded his agreement, a big smile on his face.

The evening continued to be a riot. Gail was having way more fun than she ever imagined she could have at this. She found Holly's parents absolutely hilarious when they told her embarrassingly elaborate details of Holly's childhood. Holly could only sit there and blush. Gail also loved the fact that, for the majority of the evening, Holly left her hand on Gail's thigh. Something about it was so natural and calming. At one point during the conversation, between the belly laughs and tears of joy, Gail's hand slid below the table and her fingers naturally found themselves intertwined with Holly's.

"Dear Gail, I'm surprised to see you hear tonight" came a voice that caused Gail to automatically close her eyes.

"Hello mother" Gail said, not bothering to turn around. Holly could feel Gail's fingers tighten their grip on her own. She gave them a gentle squeeze back which caused Gail to open her eyes and look directly into hers.

"Elaine? That can't possibly be you" Brenda said, standing up quickly from the table.

"Brenda Martins?" Elaine said stepping around the table towards Brenda holding out her arms. Both women quickly embraced. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages?"

"Well, it's Brenda Stewart now" Brenda smiled as both women stood there, arms still holding on to each other. "This is my husband Arthur."

"It is very nice to meet you" he said, standing up and reaching around his wife to shake Elaine's hand.

"And this is my daughter, Dr. Holly Stewart" Brenda introduced as Elaine turned to look directly at Holly, who stood up from the table and extended her hand.

"Dear Brenda, why am I not surprised your daughter is winning science awards" Elaine said, looking Holly up and down. "Remind me to tell you about how your mother blew up the science lab one day" Elaine smiled. "And I see you have met my daughter Gail" Elaine said, her smile suddenly vanishing.

"Wait, she's your daughter?" Brenda said walking around the table to stand between Elaine and Gail. She looked back and forth between the two generations. "I knew you looked familiar" she said, looking directly at Gail who still scowled at her mother.

"Like looking in the mirror" Gail said sarcastically under her breath. Holly watched as Gail became visibly tenser and continue to mumble under her breath. She took a step closer to Gail and intertwined their fingers once more.

"And what do we have here" Elaine said, looking critically between Holly and Gail and then down at their hands.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Brenda began, "It seems our daughters are smitten with each other!" She reached over and pinched both their cheeks.

"It is certainly something" Elaine deadpanned. She turned to look at Brenda again, a big smile suddenly across her face. "I'm sorry I can't stay and catch up, but it was so great seeing you again. We really need to get together. Here, please take my card and call me at any time."

"That would be wonderful" Brenda said, pulling Elaine into another hug.

"Gail, I expect to see you in my office Monday morning" Elaine said before walking away from the group, not even waiting for a reply from Gail.

"Well that went well" Gail said flopping down in her chair.

Holly sat down beside Gail, turning so that she faced her. She placed a hand on Gail's thigh again. "Is everything okay? Do you want to go?" Holly asked sincerely.

Gail turned to look into the eyes of the brunette beside her. The eyes showed nothing but concern and care. Gail sighed knowing that Holly would graciously leave her own party if Gail was uncomfortable. She smiled at Holly. "Of course I don't want to leave, you still owe me a dance." And with that, Gail stood up and offered out her arm.

Holly happily took Gail's arm, giving it an extra squeeze as they walked towards the dance floor. Gail did her best to push thoughts of her mother out of her head as she held Holly close. Soon they were accompanied by Steve and Traci. Oliver cut in at one point, followed by several other interns, rookies and science geeks who all had secret crushes on Holly. Gail simply sat back down at the table and watched as Holly was inundated with positive attention. She was proud of Holly. She was definitely feeling reluctant to share her with others, but this was Holly's night and she deserved all the attention she got. Every now and then, Holly would glance over at her, and Gail would just give her a great big smile and a wave encouraging her to keep dancing.

As Gail sat there, watching as Holly was twirled around the dance floor, Brenda came and sat down in the chair beside her. "Holly is very lucky to have you" she said, not taking her eyes off of Holly on the dance floor.

"Oh, I…we…" Gail stuttered before taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. "Truth be told, I'm the lucky one."

Brenda swiveled in her chair and pulled Gail into a big sideways hug before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. Gail watched as she grabbed a tissue from her purse and dabbed her eyes before she disappeared down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Holly asked coming up to the table. "Was my mother crying?"

"Um…I'm not sure" Gail lied. "So, do I get the honour of this last dance?" she smiled.

"It would be my pleasure" Holly laughed as Gail twirled her towards the dance floor.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Gail finally parked the car in Holly's driveway. Gail ran around the car again and opened Holly's door for her, offering her arm. "Um…do you want to come in?" Holly said softly as they walked towards the front door.

"I think it's best if we call it a night" Gail said as she stopped and shuffled her feet. Deep inside she desperately wanted to answer differently.

"Of course. Thanks for coming tonight. I had a lot of fun" Holly sighed, trying very hard not to look too disappointed.

"It was my pleasure" Gail flashed Holly a smile.

"I guess I will see you on Monday" Holly said getting her key out and putting into the lock.

"What are you talking about nerd? I will see you tomorrow. I've been invited to a Stuart family reunion" Gail chuckled.

"You don't have to come to that. I know you were just being polite to my mom."

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't being nice. Your mother promised to show me baby pictures. I am so there. I'll pick you up at two" Gail smiled as she leant in and gave Holly a quick peck on the cheek before skipping down the steps, leaving the doctor standing there with the biggest smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, Gail was outside Holly's place exactly at 2:00. This time she had on skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. This outfit made Holly's legs go just as weak as the outfit she was wearing the night before. She chuckled to herself. Truthfully, it didn't matter what Gail wore, the sight of her would always have an effect on her.

Gail gave her a wink before moving around the car and sliding into the driver's seat. She smiled inwardly to herself as they drove off, knowing full well she had the desired effect on Holly.

After driving for a while, Gail glanced over to see Holly staring out of the window. "Alright, hit me up. Give me the down low on the Stewart clan. Anything I need to know?" Gail said as a matter of fact as they continued towards their destination.

"Well, you've met my parents. I would say they are probably considered the calm ones of the family" Holly chuckled.

"Are you telling me I should have worn my vest?" Gail asked glancing over at Holly again.

"I'm just saying, this is the day you should probably get over your aversion to hugs and other forms of affection" Holly answered, cocking her head to the side.

"I hug. I can hug" Gail fiend being insulted but just laughed when Holly raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, I hate hugs in general, but I do like hugging one Stewart, so possibly, hugging the rest of them won't be so bad."

"I'll have to tell my mom you like hugging her so much. Okay, here we are" Holly said, taking a deep breath as they pulled beside a white house with blue shutters. She slowly got out of the car and waited for Gail to come around before venturing up the pathway to the front door. She turned quickly to look at Gail. "This is your last chance to back out. Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"How bad it could be?" Gail chuckled and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Consider yourself warned" Holly shrugged and without out further delay, opened the front door and was instantaneously engulfed by a sea of arms pulling her in various directions.

Gail stood there shocked as she watched Holly literally being passed around to different members of the family. Each of them giving her a hug or pinching her cheek. Holly was pulled down by her shirt to receive kisses from the little old ladies and she was lifted into the air by some other large gentlemen. Gail was amazed at how much love was shown to Holly just because she stepped inside a door. She had never experienced such of level of affection before. She marveled at how everyone seemed genuinely happy to see Holly and didn't attempt to hide it what so ever.

Of course, Gail only had a moment to marvel at the Stewart clan's interactions before being dragged into it herself. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as she was passed from adult to adult. She had no idea who she was being introduced to or exactly what they were saying since there were so many people talking at the same time. Gail merely smiled and nodded her head until she felt a familiar hand grab her arm and pull her towards the back door.

"Sorry about that" Holly said as she guided Gail out into the fresh air.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding" chuckled Gail smoothing out her shirt. "That was…something" she said, taking a deep breath.

Holly smiled back at Gail with her lopsided grin. It had to mean something that Gail didn't just turn and run after the first embrace. She was amazed at how Gail just allowed herself to be hugged and squeezed and pinched. "That was the worst of it, I promise" Holly said, crossing her heart.

"It wasn't that bad, Lunchbox" Gail smiled. "It's something I just have to tolerate, you know?"

"Is that so?" Holly chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, for sure. I can't help it if I am apparently irresistible to all Stewarts."

"Oh get over yourself" Holly said, giving Gail a push as she continued to walk into the backyard.

Gail quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close so that they were face to face. "Tell me I am irresistible to _all_ Stewarts" Gail said in almost a whisper drawing out the word 'all'.

Holly smiled at her, biting her bottom lip.

"Come on, say it" Gail teased, slowly wrapping her arm around Holly's waist.

"Gail, you know I am crazy about you" Holly said softly.

Gail's smile grew even wider. "I've been thinking…" Gail began, as she pulled Holly even closer.

"Get a room guys" came a man's voice from behind them. "This is a family BBQ, for Pete's sake. There are children around."

Holly let out a massive sigh as she rolled her eyes. "I really hate brothers. I do. I hate mine. I hate yours in fact. Why do we even need brothers?" Holly practically growled. She couldn't help but feel flustered as she turned to look behind her. She gave a deathly glare to the man standing behind them.

"You can't possibly mean that big sis" he simply smiled back.

"Oh, trust me. I have nothing but hard feelings towards you at this moment. It would be probably best if you just walked away." Holly said, motioning with her hand for him to be on his way.

"What? And miss out on finally meeting _the_ famous Gail?" he laughed a full hearty belly laugh.

"Wow, that's the second time your family has referred to me as 'famous'. If I wasn't already amazing, I might start to develop a bit of a complex" laughed Gail. "Hi, I'm Gail" she said, leaning around Holly and extending her hand. She left one arm wrapped around Holly's waist.

"Seriously, it is nice to finally meet you" he said, grabbing a hold of Gail's hand and giving it a good shake. "I'm Jack, Holly's epically awesome little brother" he smiled.

"From one awesome person to another, it's nice to meet you Jack" Gail smiled.

"Oh my gosh, why don't _you_ guys just get a room" Holly huffed, turning and walking across the back yard to say hello to some other family members.

"Come on Holly, we can't help it" Gail yelled after her.

"Just leave her. Come hang with me so that I can interrogate you" Jack said, wrapping and arm around Gail's shoulders.

"You do know I'm a cop, right?" Gail glared.

"And I'm the nosey little brother, so suck it up girlfriend" he laughed pulling her towards the BBQ.

Holly turned back to see Gail shaking hands with a couple of her cousins. Jack still had his arm around her shoulders and appeared to be showing Gail off. She smiled to herself when she saw Gail say something with a flourish of her hands which caused the group to double over in laughter.

"Your girlfriend is quite gorgeous" Holly's sister-in-law, Marcie, said walking up to Holly and standing beside her.

"You should see her in her police uniform" Holly said with a wiggle of her eyebrows which caused both women to laugh out loud.

"It's so good to see you" Marcie declared, turning and pulling Holly into a hug. "I'm glad you are home."

"It's good to be home. And look at you. You must be due any minute now" Holly exclaimed, looking down at Marcie's very pregnant belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Yup, this little guy should, hopefully, be making his appearance any day now" she said rubbing her ever-growing baby bump.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Holly spoke, pulling Marcie in for another hug.

"So when do I get to officially meet this famous girlfriend of yours?" Marcie asked, pulling out of the hug and motioning to some nearby lawn chairs.

Holly couldn't help but laugh. "Please don't say that to her. She's already got enough of a complex as it is."

"Too late. I heard it. I've processed it. I am indeed amazing" Gail said walking up behind Holly and extending her hand to Marcie as she placed her other hand on the small of Holly's back.

"Gail, this is my sister-in-law Marcie. Marcie, this is Gail" Holly introduced.

"Correction, I'm the famously amazing Gail" she said with a nod of her head.

"Hello, famous Gail. I am Marcie" she replied, shaking her hand.

"Really, you should be the one we all call amazing" Gail stated looking straight at Marcie's belly. "Congratulations. When are you due?"

"Any day now. I'm glad Holly is back for this. She's a little more understanding than her brother" Marcie joked.

"Where is my manners?" Gail said shaking her head. "Do you need anything? Do you want to sit down? Should I get you some water?" Gail asked Marcie.

Marcie just laughed. "I'm okay right now, but I appreciate you offering. Actually, I should head back inside, I promised I would cut up the fruit for dessert."

"No, you sit down, catch up with Holly. I will go inside and cut up fruit" Gail said, motioning for both Holly and Marcie to sit down on the lawn chairs that were in the shade.

"It's okay. I don't mind" Marcie began to protest.

"And I don't mind either" Gail said bluntly. "You guys talk. I will go lend my famously amazing hands to those that need it in the kitchen." And with that, Gail gave Holly a quick peck on the cheek and marched herself through the back door and into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

It took a moment for Gail's eyes to get use to the light inside the house, but once they did, she could see that the room was bustling with action. There were children running in and out, stealing chips and various other goodies. There were a few people off to one side piecing together shish kabobs. A few other people were busy mixing together various salads. Gail spotted Holly's mom by the sink and made her way over to the older Stewart.

"Hi Brenda, I'm here to cut up some fruit" Gail said confidently.

"No, what? You are a guest!" Brenda fiend as she attempted to push Gail back towards the door.

"No, please. I told Marcie I would cover for her so that she can have some time to catch up with Holly. It really isn't a problem" Gail smiled. "Just point me in the right direction."

Brenda simply threw her arms around Gail and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad Holly found you" she said into Gail's ear.

"You and me both" Gail whispered to herself.

Just then two brunettes came storming into the kitchen.

"You are just so unreasonable!" the younger brunette shouted before storming down the hallway.

"I'm allowed to be unreasonable, I'm your mother!" the other one shouted back before turning and plopping herself down at one of the kitchen stools. "I swear she makes me go grey" she said with a huff.

"Dear Susan, I would like you to meet Holly's Gail. Gail, this is Holly's older sister Susan" Brenda said, trying her best to lighten the mood, clearly embarrassed by the actions of her family.

'Being Holly's Gail that was something she really could get use to' Gail thought to herself before reaching out and shaking the other woman's hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you" Susan began, "I am sorry about my daughter's behaviour. Teenagers, you know. Always trying to ruin every family outing" she shrugged.

"Want me to go talk to her?" Gail offered, pointing in the direction the teen stormed off in.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that, unless you want to risk your life" Susan laughed awkwardly.

"I'm a cop. Risking my life is kind of my job" she smiled before turning and venturing down the hall.

Meanwhile outside, Holly and Marcie were enjoying the few minutes together. The shade was a million degrees cooler and both women had to agree that putting their feet up, no matter how brief, was rather pleasurable.

"So tell me all the details. How happy was Gail when she found out you were coming home?" Marcie asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well…let's just say it took some adjusting" Holly replied with a tilt of her head.

"You are seriously telling me she wasn't head over heels to see you?" Marcie scoffed. "It is as plain as day that she is madly in love with you."

"We are still getting used to it all" Holly shrugged. She couldn't help but think that Gail was more use to it that she let on. Gail had a tough outer shell, but that didn't stop Holly from really knowing her. She could tell how much she had matured over the months that they were apart. Holly just hoped that Gail wanted to be more than just friends, but at the same time, she was willing to be just friends if that meant getting to spend more time with her.

"Well I am super happy you are back here, and Gail seems like quite a character. How do you think she is making out in the kitchen?" Marcie asked, pulling Holly out of her own thoughts.

"She is definitely a character" Holly smiled thinking about all the crazy things Gail managed to get herself into. "Truth be told, I bet she has everyone wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh yeah?"

"Without a doubt. She has the ability to make people really hate her or absolutely adore her. It actually drives me a bit nuts" laughed Holly. "I should probably go check on her." And with that, Holly made her way back into the house.

In the meantime, Gail had ventured down the hall to the last door on the right. She didn't need detective skills to know this is the door separating herself from the unruly teen. All the other doors were open and this one was shut and Gail clearly remembers the slamming of a door. She knocked lightly before slowly opening the door and taking a glance inside. She didn't need cop instincts to know that this might be just as dangerous as stepping into an unknown room while on the job. She ventured forward when she spotted the teenager sitting on the sofa with her nose in a book. "Do you know what I like most about books?" Gail said sitting down in a nearby recliner. She grabbed a magazine off the table and began flipping through it.

"No what?" the teenager scoffed, not bothering to look up.

"When you find a really good book, the characters become like your best friends and you get swept into their world" Gail said, not looking up from her magazine either.

"Very deep" said the teenager, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Plus, when you are sick of listening to them, you just shut the book. Then when you are ready for their trivial ways, you open it up and start up where you left off. No one is the wiser."

"I wish that worked on family too. My mother is driving me crazy."

"Unfortunately we are stuck with our family, crazy mothers and all. Mind you, I have already won the award for the craziest mother" Gail said nonchalantly as she tossed the magazine back onto the coffee table.

"I highly doubt that" the teenager jeered.

"Did your mother ever make you go on a blind date and then insist on accompanying you just to make sure you were on your best behaviour? I'm Gail by the way."

"Hi, I'm Ally, and that doesn't sound too bad. I only wish my mother would let me go out on a date."

"I'm sure she has a good reason why she doesn't want you to date yet. Do you have uncontrollably bad breath? Is that the problem?" Gail said, flipping through another magazine.

"My breath is fine, thank you very much. My mother just doesn't like me to be happy" she said with a huff.

"Mothers do live off of the pain of their daughters" Gail nodded.

"What am I supposed to do? I think I am the only sixteen year old who has yet to go on a date."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Gail asked, putting down the magazine and giving Ally her full attention.

"She wouldn't listen to me. She doesn't care. She just wants to control me."

"Again, mothers do like to control their daughters. Why else have one? Have you suggested going on a double date?"

"Go on a date with my mother? What type of sicko are you?"

"oh hardy har har. Your teenage humor just slays me" Gail said rolling her eyes. "I'm serious though. Sometimes mothers are more likely to say yes if they know you are not alone on your date."

"Really?" the teenager asked, putting her book down slightly so that she could get a better look at Gail.

"Oh yeah, especially if your mom trusts the couple you are going to go with. Do you have a special someone you were wanting to go on a date with?" Gail asked as she leant over and picked up a book and began flipping through its pages.

"Well, there is this one guy..."

"Ooooh a boy, tell me more" Gail said, closing her book quickly and turning to look fully at Ally again.

"He's in my English class. He is on the debate team. He is super smart" she gushed.

"He sounds very nice. And your mother won't let you date him?"

"She says I'm too young to go on dates" she huffed, flopping back on the couch.

"That won't do, will it? How about you ask her if you can go on a double date?"

"She would never agree. She already thinks my friends are completely unreliable."

"Well, what about me and Holly. I mean, we might not be sixteen, but I think we are pretty cool and your aunt is really hot."

"Oooh gross. I really don't want to picture my aunt as hot" she said covering her face with the book.

"Trust me, I tried to not think of her as hot either, but there is just something about her. I mean, she has a smoking body, but there is something more. I think it is because she is just so damn smart and confident and kind and funny and sweet and understanding…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. She's hot. You love her. Moving on please" Ally said with a laugh as she chucked a pillow at Gail.

"Yeah, I am so in love with her. You have no idea. Actually, she has no idea" Gail said.

"What do you mean she has no idea? How can she have no idea?" Ally said, sitting up and looking at Gail.

"I haven't…." Gail began.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Holly asked suddenly walking over and sitting on the arm of the chair beside Gail. She gently rubbed her hand across Gail's shoulders.

"We were just wallowing in some mutual daughter misery" Gail said as a matter of fact.

"I should have known. Mind if I talk to you in private for a minute Gail?" Holly said, nodding her head towards the door.

"Sure" Gail said jumping up from the chair and walking into the hall. "What do you want…" Gail began to ask before she felt herself being pushed against the wall, Holly's lips smashing against hers. She quickly wrapped her arms around Holly's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Holly pressed her entire body against Gail's and let her hands wander up and down her sides.

Eventually, Holly pulled away from the kiss. Breathing heavily, she rested her forehead against Gail's.

"What was that for?" Gail asked, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she began to regain her breathing.

"You are amazing" she said, biting her bottom lip.

"That's what people keep telling me today" Gail chuckled, pulling Holly into another kiss only to break apart soon after. "But seriously, what if someone came around the corner?"

"Then they would see me kissing you" Holly said with a shrug. "And you kissing me back."

"Oh yeah, no big deal if your mother came walking around the corner to find us making out like teenagers? Speaking of mothers. Hello Brenda" Gail said raising her hand to wave.

Holly hastily jumped away from Gail, wiping her mouth and straightening her shirt. With a deep breath, she turned quickly around to greet her mother, soon to realize that no one was actually there. "You are such a loser" Holly gasped, slapping Gail on the arm.

"You should have seen your face!" Gail said as she burst out in laughter. She was laughing so hard that she was bent at her waist, holding her sides.

"You are such a _big_ loser" Holly said, turning to walk down the hall, but stopping when she felt Gail's hand on her arm. Gail gently pulled her towards herself again. Reaching up, Gail brushed a strand of Holly's hair behind her ear.

"We should probably talk" Gail said softly as she let her fingers run along Holly's jaw line.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you" Holly apologized, not daring to make eye contact with Gail, but hanging her head instead.

"Yes you should have and I'm glad you did" Gail smiled at Holly, ducking down slightly to regain eye contact with her. "You know me, I'm an idiot when it comes to my pride and if you didn't kiss me, I'm not sure I would have gotten enough courage to really do it myself. But I think we should take some time to talk about what is happening between us before we take things further."

Holly's heart was pounding in her chest. Gail wasn't turning her down. She was actually giving her a chance. "Of course. We should sort this out before we take things further. Maybe we can grab some dinner sometime next week. Are you busy Thursday?" Holly asked, shifting nervously as her eyes fell upon Gail's soft lips. She didn't want Gail to feel pressured into anything, but boy did she want to kiss her again.

"I was thinking maybe tonight instead" Gail said with a smile. "I think we've already wasted enough time."

Holly couldn't help but return the smile. "I think I could manage tonight."

"Fantastic, now if you excuse me, I have to go find Susan and see if she will let her teenage daughter go on a double date with me. I swear Holly, I get roped into doing the strangest things for your family. Thank goodness I love you" Gail said as she walked down the hall without even turning to look at Holly.

Holly felt her heart flutter as Gail's words reached her ears. She couldn't help but beam from ear to ear as she watched the officer disappear down the hall and around the corner. 'You truly are amazing' Holly thought to herself with a shake of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

The late summer sun was just setting in the horizon as Gail pulled into Holly's driveway. Most of the family was still at the Stewart's residence, showing no intention of leaving, but Holly was eager to call it a night so that she could have some alone time with Gail. For them, it was an afternoon of stealing glances and brief touches before being pulled into different directions by various family members. Jack was convinced that Gail must be athletic, being a cop and all, which simply caused the whole family to burst out laughing when Gail failed miserably at bocce ball. It was the first time in Stewart clan history that a bocce ball actually got stuck in a tree. Ally seemed to be even more impressed with the officer. Holly couldn't help but beam as she watched Ally follow her around like a lost puppy. Holly was truly happy that Gail was getting along so well with her family. She just wished she could be absolutely positive that it was real. She knows that her and Gail shared a kiss in the hallway earlier that afternoon, but was it just them getting caught up in the moment? Was Gail going to change her mind about it all once they leave the family gathering and stop pretending to be girlfriends and go back to be, possibly, just friends?

Once the car was parked, Holly turned to look at Gail. "Want to come up?" Holly said, motioning to her place.

"I would love to come up" Gail smiled, "but just to talk."

"Of course" Holly smiled back, getting out of the car but then leaning back in slightly. "What kind of girl do you take me as?" she said with a wink before shutting the door and making her way towards the front door. Gail could only shake her head before getting out of the car herself and following Holly up the front path.

"So when are you actually going to get your own place and stop rooming with Lisa?" Gail asked as she stood beside Holly who was busy unlocking the door, her hands stuffed into her jean's pockets.

"Truth be told, I wasn't sure I was going to stick around" she answered flatly and then quickly regretted her choice of words. She turned to look directly at Gail. Fear and hurt was clearly evident in the eyes of the blonde standing before her. "That's not really what I mean. I mean…I guess…" The look of betrayal hung heavy on Gail's face. Holly took a step forward before continuing "look Gail, I came home to be with you. I just wasn't sure you wanted me to be here" Holly said bluntly. Possibly this wasn't the best conversation to be having on the steps of her friend's place, but the look on Gail's face was too painful to let go. "I need you in my life, even if it is just as a friend, but I wasn't going to force you if you didn't want me around. It would have hurt too much for both of us. So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm here for now. If you want me, I will be here forever. If you don't. I can go. I mean I…" Holly rambled.

"Holly… stop" Gail said, her head bent low, her voice soft and somewhat fragile. During Holly's ramble, she let her eyes drift down to her hands, and didn't dare to look back up at the woman standing before her. Holly shifted nervously, biting her bottom lip, desperately wanting Gail to say something, but not wanting to pressure her at the same time. Gail took a moment to process everything Holly was saying. Was she really going to stay around? Gail had the most amazing afternoon with Holly and her family and it made her feel like she was a part of a family. And then there was the kiss. Gail wanted all of it, and did Holly really want it too? It was so easy for her to get caught up in all the excitement this afternoon.

For Holly, it felt like they were standing there for hours before Gail finally broke the silence. "Why did you really leave in the first place?" Gail asked, a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Because I was dumb. And stupid. And really immature" Holly answered honestly. They stood there again in silence as Gail mulled over the words.

"If we are going to do this, if we are really going to be together, how can I trust that you won't leave again? Because, honestly Holly, I've never let anyone that close to me before and I'm not sure I can put myself through that again." Gail asked, finally looking up and making eye contact with Holly. Holly could see tears forming in the corners of Gail's eyes.

"You can trust me Gail, I promise. I will prove that to you. I'm just asking you to give me a chance." She desperately wanted to take a step closer to Gail, to pull her close, to show her how much she wanted to be with her.

But Gail's face was serious with contemplation as she looked at Holly. She stood there silently, not daring say anything yet.

The silence was too much for Holly. "I love you Gail. I never stopped loving you." Holly whispered in one last attempt to get her point across.

Gail cocked her head to the side as she continued to just study Holly's face.

Holly continued. "I was so captivated by you the first time I saw you at the crime scene, and I knew I wanted you in my life the moment you attempted the batting cages, and I knew I had fallen madly in love with you when you sat vulnerably in my bathroom, your hair all over the place. And this isn't really a conversation I wanted to have standing outside the front door, but Gail, I need you in my life. You are so important to me and I was an idiot for thinking my life was somewhere else. Please just say something." She looked at the blonde before beginning again. "You see maybe, really, I'm the cat, Gail…" Holly started before suddenly being stopped by a gentle, soft kiss placed against her lips. The kiss wasn't rushed, or forceful, it was just a gentle, tender brush of their lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, Gail spoke "we can't both be cats, Holly. That has got to be some major lesbian cliché" before leaning in one more time to place another tender kiss on Holly's lips. Drawing back, Gail began again "as strange as it is for me to admit it, you make me happy. And even though it really hurt me when you left, I am happy that you are back. You actually make me a nicer person. And I am still in love with you." Gail shrugged as she looked up at Holly.

"So what do we do?"

"I think we start again, officially" Gail said as a matter of fact stepping back from Holly and leaning against the railing.

"With pleasure" Holly nodded. "Where do you want to start?" Holly asked, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous.

"Well, nerd, how about you take me out on a date?" Gail chuckled.

"I would love to take you out. I can pick you up. Where would you like to go?" Holly asked.

Gail couldn't help but feel captivated by Holly's smile and the way her eyes now sparkled. "How do you feel about Ripley's Aquarium?" Gail asked as she slowly stepped towards Holly again, this time wrapping her arms around Holly's neck. She began to gently running her fingers through her hair her loose hair around the nape of her neck. Ever since their encounter in the hallway earlier this afternoon, she was desperate to feel Holly in her arms again.

"Well that's strangely specific, but sure. When do you want to go?" Holly smiled, reveling in how good it felt to have Gail touching her ever so lightly. Her eyes began to flutter shut.

"How about this Saturday?" Gail grinned loving the effect she had on Holly.

"Your wish is my command." Holly, with eyes barely open, took a step closer to Gail and wrapped her arms loosely around her waist.

"Well that's great to hear! Can you pick up your niece on the way?" Gail asked running her fingers more forcibly into Holly's hair. She smiled as Holly's eyes remained shut, her mouth dropping open slightly at the feel.

Because of the work Gail's fingers were doing on her scalp, it took Holly a few moments to register exactly what Gail was asking. Once she was able to process Gail's last question, her eyes shot wide open as she leaned back slightly to give Gail a puzzled look. "I have to pick up my niece?"

"Let's just say that I made a promise to Ally that I would get Susan to let her go on a date with this guy she likes from the bowling club, or something like that. And well, I had to promise Susan that we would double date with Ally next Saturday for thus said date."

Holly couldn't do anything but stand there, smiling at Gail, shaking her head. Of course, Gail would come up with some crazy plan to help someone she barely knew. She might be known as an ice queen, but Holly knew how soft, and caring, and considerate Gail really was. She loved that she got to see this side of Gail and loved even more that Gail was willing to show other members of her family that side too.

"I thought you were joking about that" laughed Holly.

"A Peck never jokes" Gail said with the most solemn look on her face.

"What am I going to do with you Gail?" Holly laughed.

"Well you are going to be patient with me as we sort all of this out. I can't promise that I'm not going to feel hurt still and possibly question certain things, but I want to explore this opportunity with you" Gail said honestly.

"Together" Holly answered leaning in and placing a soft reassuring kiss on Gail's lips. Pulling back and unlocking the front door, she asked "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I think we covered everything we needed to cover. Catch you later Lunchbox" Gail winked before jogging off to her car.

Holly just stood there looking at Gail as she drove off down the road. She was an idiot for letting her go the first time. This time around she isn't letting anyone or anything put distance between herself and Gail again.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday morning rolled around too quickly. Gail would have given her left foot if it meant ten more minutes in bed. She would have probably given her right foot too if it meant not having to face her mother. But just as requested, Gail found herself sitting quietly in her mother's office while her mother was busy finishing up some paper work behind her desk, having yet to fully acknowledge her. How her mother managed to already have paper work was something Gail would never understand, or want. That woman was always working and always seemed to put work first over family. Gail was leaning back in the chair, daydreaming about donuts and chocolate milk when her mother's voice scared her back to reality almost causing her chair to tip all the way backwards.

"Darling, I think we both know why you are here" she said, shuffling some of the papers on her desk into a nice neat pile.

"Sorry, Mom, care to enlighten me" Gail said rather sarcastically.

"Please Gail, you know we are here because of that doctor friend of yours" her mother said, this time looking directly at Gail.

"First of all mother, her name is Holly. Doctor Holly Stewart. And she's not just my friend" Gail voiced, sitting up straight in her chair. Her body language screamed defensiveness.

"Relax Gail, you can date whoever you want to date. I just want to make sure you want to go down this road."

"And what road would that be? One without my family? I think I'm already on that road" Gail said, her voice angry.

"You can't possibly mean that. Who supported you through the academy? Your father and I have always been behind you" Elaine said with a tilt of her head.

"So why am I here, Mother, if not to hear about your disapproval?" Gail said, trying very hard to will the tears forming in her eyes to stay at bay.

"Gail…" Elaine began, standing up from her desk and moving around to sit on the edge of her desk in front of Gail. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into with dating the doctor."

"Her name is still Holly" Gail said, turning her head so that she wasn't looking at Elaine.

"Okay, honey, I just wanted to make sure you were serious about your relationship with Holly."

"Yes, mom, I am. Why does it matter so much to you?" she asked looking directly up at her mother.

"Why? Because you are my daughter and you are finally in a relationship with someone I actually approve of."

Gail's mouth dropped wide open at her mother's words. She was about to say something when a knock at the door stopped her.

"Ah, Brenda, Holly, please come in" Elaine said looking up at the door and motioning for the ladies to come in.

Gail quickly swung around in her chair, her mouth still hanging wide open. When her eyes made contact with Holly's she couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face. "Why are you here?" she asked, standing up and walking towards Holly. She kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Well, your mother called my mother and asked us to come here this morning. So, here we are" Holly answered with a smile, loving the fact that Gail didn't hesitate to greet her with a kiss, even in front of their mothers. "It is nice to see you again Superintendent Peck" she said reaching across to shake Elaine's hand.

"Please, call me Elaine" she said, pulling Holly into a hug instead. Again, Gail's mouth dropped wide open again as she looked at the interaction between the two ladies. "And Brenda, I am so grateful you could make it by this morning" Elaine continued turning to pull Brenda into a hug.

"When my good friend calls, it is the least I could do" Brenda said, squeezing Elaine even tighter before releasing her and turning to Gail. "Good morning Gail" she said, holding out her arms and motioning for the officer to come in for a hug.

"Um…good morning" Gail muttered as she was pulled into the embrace. She gave Holly a questioning look. Once released, she said "Not that I am trying to be rude, but I'm not getting any of this" as she waved her hands between the ladies.

"You are being rude, Gail. Please, everyone, have a seat" Elaine said walking around her desk again and taking a seat in her chair. "The reason I called you all here this morning is that we all know Gail and Holly are in a relationship and I was hoping we could see if we could come some agreement."

"Mother, I don't think this is something we need to discuss here or with everyone or at all" Gail said, shifting in her seat, her eyes darting back and forth, dying of embarrassment that her mother was doing this to her.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to darling, but I was hoping we could develop a plan for the upcoming Pride Parade. Brenda, I know you have had a lot of experience working in human rights and well, Holly and Gail, you are two professionals in a lesbian relationship and I think we could come up with a great plan. As you all know, the police department does not have a very positive relationship with the LGBTQ+ community and we are technically not allowed at the parade. But, there is nothing against an award winning forensic pathologist attending with her police officer girlfriend."

"Mother, Holly and I are not some puppets for you to parade around in…well…a parade. I don't know what you…" Gail stopped when she felt Holly's hand rest gently on her arm.

"Elaine, thank you for considering us. The scope in which we participate is something Gail and I will need to discuss. Since my return, Gail and I are still working out the extent of our relationship. I know you will be respectful as we work through this process first" Holly spoke confidently.

"What are you saying, Holly? I thought Gail was your…" Brenda interrupted looking between Gail and Holly.

"Mom, it's just complicated" Holly said with a tilt of her head, her eyes pleading with her mother to drop the subject. Her mother simply nodded her understanding before Holly spoke again. "If you don't mind, I think we should probably go talk, and leave you two here to discuss the human rights aspect of it all" and with that, Holly stood up, holding Gail's hand and pulling her towards the door.

Once safely in the hall, Gail's volcano erupted "What on earth was that woman thinking? She just can't use us like that. We aren't her pawns in her game. She can't possibly expect…" Gail ranted as she walked back and forth in front of Holly. Holly smiled to herself. For some reason, Gail was just so cute when she was flustered with her mother.

"What are smiling about?" Gail said when she finally slowed down enough to look up at Holly.

"Oh nothing, you are just so cute" Holly smiled her lopsided smile.

"I'm not cute" Gail said defiantly.

"Oh yes you are" Holly said confidently, walking up to Gail and placing a quick kiss on her cheek before continuing down the hall.

Meanwhile, back in Elaine's office. "You really have no idea how good it is to see you again" Elaine said, walking around her desk and sitting in the chair next to Brenda. "I have missed you, my dear friend."

"And I you. Who would have ever imagined it would be our daughters that bring us together again" Brenda said, reaching out and holding one of Elaine's hand.

"I am so glad they did" Elaine said softly as she gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Brenda's hand. "So tell me about this husband of yours that I got to meet oh so briefly at the banquet. Does he make you happy?"

"He is the best husband I could have ever asked for" Brenda said, smiling as she thought about her husband. "We have had a good life together."

"I'm happy for you" Elaine said, looking down.

"You will always have a piece of my heart" Brenda said, shaking Elaine's hand lightly so that she would look back at her. "You know that."

By now, Holly and Gail had made their way down the front steps of police headquarters. "We should really probably talk about what just happened in there?" Holly said, turning to look at Gail.

"Do you need a ride to the lab?" Gail asked, avoiding Holly's question. She looked up and down the street as to avoid eye contact with Holly as well.

"Umm…yeah, I guess. My mother drove here, but Gail, seriously, we need to talk" she said softly.

"Great, my car is around the corner" Gail said with a smile as she nodded her head to the left. "Shall we?" she offered her hand to Holly, who accepted it happily, but instead of following, pulled Gail towards her so that they were now face to face.

"Stop ignoring the subject" Holly said as a matter of fact.

"I'm not ignoring anything. I'm just refusing to acknowledge any of this happened in the first place. That's not technically ignoring. I say it is the next level up" Gail said with a shrug.

"You are impossible Peck" Holly laughed, turning and walking down the street in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I thought you wanted a ride?" Gail shouted after Holly.

"And I thought you wanted a girlfriend" Holly yelled back.

"Wait? What?!" Gail said, running up and in front of Holly. "Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum between you and my mother's crazy idea?"

"No, but I do expect you to talk to me, especially when it involves our relationship" Holly said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay. Yes, we can talk about it. But can we just get through the day first? It's Monday for goodness sake" Gail said with a pout.

"Sure. I will accept that" Holly said before turning and walking in the direction of Gail's car.

"Hang on a second, does this mean you _are_ my girlfriend?" a slight smile forming on Gail's face as the realization of Holly's previous words began to sink in. Holly simply turned and winked at Gail before running off around the corner. Gail let out a laugh before running off after Holly.

It would be three days before Holly and Gail saw each other again. Gail was finishing up at a crime scene when she spotted Holly stepping out of the van with the other science geeks. Now that Holly was the lead forensic pathologist, Gail couldn't help but admit that this authoritative side of her was kind of sexy.

"Well isn't it the nerd patrol" Gail teased as Holly approached with her forensic kit in one hand. Holly turned and pointed for her interns to gather evidence from around the perimeter of the area before continuing her walk towards the crime scene.

"Oh you know you love it" Holly replied as she ducked under the police tape that Gail held up for her.

"You know it" Gail said quietly to herself.

"Sorry, what was that?" Holly asked, turning to look back at Gail.

"Oh um…nothing. You must be hearing things" Gail blubbered with a wave of her hand.

"Of course Officer Peck" Holly said with a nod of her head as she walked over to the victim. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she played Gail's words over in her head. Those words that she had indeed heard clearly. She really did cherish these quick encounters with Gail. This was something she definitely missed while in San Francisco.

Gail flipped her note pad open and shut as she chewed absentmindedly on her pencil. She couldn't help but watch Holly work. She just had a way about her when she was busy analyzing a crime scene. Gail loved how she scrunched up her nose to get her glasses to slide back on her face. She loved how she carefully took samples. Bending this way and that really showed off her toned body. And of course, she really did just love how Holly now bossed around the interns.

Holly turned to see Gail just staring at her. She gave her a little wave with a white gloved hand which caused Gail to turn rapidly around and walk towards the squad car.

"Oh, someone got caught red handed" Chris laugh as he watched Gail approach.

"Shut up Diaz" Gail said curtly as she plopped down in the passenger seat of the squad car.

Chris smirked to himself as he slid into the driver's seat. He was going to let it go for now, but once back at the station, with the help of Dov and Chloe, he was going to bug the hell out of Gail. A wide smile spread across his face as he took a quick look at Gail, noticing a blush still on her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look, Diaz, just drop it" Gail said in a huff as she walked into the station.

"No way Peck. You have been moping around for months and making us all miserable. You owe us this one little glimmer of hope" Diaz practically begged. "Please tell me our dear doctor has tamed our prickly princess."

"Nice try, you are getting nothing from me."

"What are we getting? I want some too. Is it food?" Dov said, over hearing part of the conversation as he sat at his desk.

"Gail and Holly are dating again" Chris said as a matter of fact as he flopped down in the chair beside Dov.

"I said no such thing!" Gail said, slapping the back of Chris' head as she walked past to her desk.

"You didn't need to say anything" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I saw the way you looked at her."

"Well that's great Gail. We should go on a double date this weekend. I know Chloe would love it" Dov added.

"I'd love what?" Chloe asked, walking up to Dov's desk and putting down some files.

"Gee, why don't we just hold a press meeting so that we can fill everyone in at the same time" Gail huffed.

"Holly and Gail are a couple again. I said we should double this Saturday" Dov explained, ignoring Gail's comment.

"Oh wow, that's great Gail" Chloe beamed.

"We are not a couple" Gail said with a huff, sitting down in her chair, attempting to get some paper work done. Sure, she and Holly might have ventured deeper into their relationship, but she wasn't really ready for the three amigos to know about it all.

"I need someone to run this file down to the lab" Oliver said, walking into the room, holding up an envelope.

"Sure, not a problem" Dov said, reaching up to grab it.

"Touch it and die" Gail threatened as she grabbed the file and walked out the door.

"They are so dating!" all three said in unison before bursting out in laughter. Oliver simply shook his head at the rookies.

Holly was hunched over her desk, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, flipping through papers as she tapped a pen on the desktop. Gail stood in the doorway for a moment just watching Holly work. Holly was really good at what she did. Gail coughed and cleared her throat which caused Holly to look up. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Well dear officer, what brings you here?" Holly beamed.

"Oliver asked me to drop this off" she said nonchalantly as she passed Holly the papers.

Holly studied Gail's face for a moment before standing up and walking around the desk to place a gentle kiss on Gail's lips. "I missed you too" Holly said softly. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I could be free. What do you have in mind?" Gail smiled, her face blushing for the second time that day.

"I was thinking dinner, my place. I could whip up some burgers or something."

"None of that healthy buckwheat burger junk?" Gail asked as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"No, just some proper good red meat, cave man burgers" Holly laughed, walking around and going through her papers again.

"I'm in. I'll see you tonight" Gail smiled heading backwards to the door and then practically skipping down the hall.

Gail was thankful that Dov, Chloe and Chris had dropped the subject by time she returned. She was also very thankful that her shift ended without any incidents and so she wasn't held back by paper work. She stopped quickly at her place for a short shower and clean clothes before driving over to see Holly.

She was surprised about how nervous she really was. This was only Holly. After ringing the bell, Gail wiped the sweat off her hands as she stood waiting at the door. Gail smiled as she heard stomping footsteps running towards the door. She smiled when Holly swung the door open, biting her bottom lip. "Hi" Gail said.

Holly leaned forward and grabbed the collar of Gail's jacket. She pulled her inside the house, planting a searing kiss on her as she pushed her against the front door, closing it in the process. Gail placed her hands on Holly's hips, pulling her closer as they deepened the kiss. Holly couldn't help but let her arms wrap around Gail's neck. She moaned softly as she felt Gail's hands travel up and down her sides, kneading gently at the fabric of her t-shirt. Eventually, Holly pulled back from Gail slightly, unpinning her from the door.

"Wow, someone is in a good mood" Gail smiled at Holly, giving her another quick kiss on her lips.

"Can't I just be happy to see you?" Holly smiled back.

"Of course" Gail answered pulling Holly roughly into another passionate kiss.

After a few moments of making out like teenagers at the door, Holly took a bigger step back from Gail. "Wow" she said, pressing a hand lightly to her lips. "I…um…I…"

"Yeah. That just happened" Gail smiled as she straightened her shirt slightly.

"Um…come in" Holly said, grabbing Gail's hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Seriously though, you must have had a good day" Gail laughed.

"I did get a phone call. Jack and Marcie had their baby. A little boy" Holly beamed, practically bouncing in her spot.

"That's great! Did you go and see him?"

"No, I literally just got the call like ten minutes ago."

"And you are still here?!"

"Um…well…I really wanted to see you" Holly blushed.

Gail walked up and gave Holly another quick kiss on her lips. "Well, let's go nerd. I'll drive" Gail said turning and walking back down the hall towards the door.

"But we have a date" Holly called after Gail.

"And we are still on a date, we are just taking it to a different location" Gail yelled back as she opened the door and walked towards her car.

Holly just stood there as she watched Gail walk down the steps. How did she get so lucky? She quickly grabbed her coat and locked up behind her before jumping in the car beside Gail.

The drive to the hospital was filled with catching up over the last few days. Holly could feel her heart beat faster as Gail parked the car. "I can wait here, or I can come back or we can just call it a night" Gail blurted out as she sat, wringing the steering wheel, not daring to look over at Holly.

"Wait? What?" Holly asked, her mouth dropping open as she turned to look at Gail.

"I don't want to intrude. You should…" Gail began.

"Shut up Gail!" Holly chuckled.

Gail quickly turned to look at Holly, her mouth hanging open.

"You can be really dumb sometimes" Holly laughed.

"What? I'm just saying I…" Gail shrugged.

Holly laughed again. "Get out of the car Peck" she chuckled as she got out of the car and waited for Gail to come around.

"Are you sure about this?" Gail asked softly coming to stand beside Holly.

"Gail, we said we were going to trying being in this relationship again, and well…I really want my girlfriend with me for this."

"Yeah?"

"Without question" Holly said before kissing Gail softly on the lips.

"Well then, let's go meet the newest Stewart" Gail said intertwining her fingers with Holly's and began walking towards the hospital doors.

Gail and Holly had been at this hospital more than once, but never for such a joyous occasion like this. Holly felt like her heart was going to explode once they made it into the maternity ward, up to the room and laid her eyes upon her brand new nephew. She quickly walked over to her brother, who held the little bundle in his arms. Without saying a word, Jack gently placed the little baby in Holly's waiting arms.

Gail could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched the tears spill forward from Holly's.

"He is beautiful. What is his name?" Holly said softly as she took in the little human cradled in her arms.

"Henry Pearce Stewart" Marcie said from the bed.

"Hello Henry, I'm your Auntie Holly. I'm going to get you everything and anything you ever wanted. And how are you feeling?" she asked looking over at Marcie.

"I feel amazing" Marcie said, tears also streaming down her cheeks. "I can't even explain how great I feel."

Gail watched the interactions from the door before quietly slipping out. She turned around only to run into Brenda and Arthur. "You aren't disappearing already?" Brenda asked, pulling Gail into a hug.

"Um…I have to go take care of something" Gail said with a shrug before continuing her walk down the hall. "Oh, congratulations on your grandson. He is gorgeous" she called back before disappearing around the corner.

Brenda and Arthur stood there for moment as the watched the officer disappear. "Do you think everything is okay?" Arthur asked, looking down at Brenda.

"I know Gail loves Holly and I know Holly loves Gail, but they are both equally quirky. I'm sure everything is fine" Brenda smiled. "Come on Arthur, let's go meet our grandson" she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the room.

More tears were shed and hugs given when the grandparents entered the room. Holly expected to see Gail still standing by the door. She felt a wave of disappointment when she didn't spot her beloved blonde. "Where's Gail?" Holly asked looking around the room.

"Oh we passed her in the hall on our way in. She said she had to take of something. Didn't she tell you?" Brenda said, looking up from little Henry.

"Um…no, she didn't say anything" Holly said softly trying to push aside the anxiety she was feeling. Was this whole thing too much for Gail? Had Holly scared her off? She turned her attention back to the little baby, but she couldn't help but worry about Gail.


	14. Chapter 14

The family stayed until visiting hours were well over. After extra kisses and squeezes for the new parents, they all turned to leave them in peace when they were surprised to see Gail standing at the door, slightly out of breath.

"Um…sorry I was gone for so long" Gail said. She looked apologetically over at Holly before walking closer to the bed where Marcie was holding Henry. "Um….well…um….part of the Peck family tradition is to present the newborns with this…um…I hope it's okay I got one for Henry."

Gail opened her hand to reveal a small pendant on a chain. "It's Saint Michael. He is the patron saint of police officers and well, that's kind of a Peck thing, and I thought maybe…well I mean, you don't have to…I just…I mean, I know he isn't technically a Peck…I guess…I mean, what I'm trying to say…"

"It's wonderful Gail" Marcie said, closing her hand over Gail's and giving it a squeeze. "Thank you."

Gail blushed as she looked down at the baby. "Um…well…I just didn't want Henry not to have one. Um…I suppose we should let you get some rest. Shall we?" she turned to see all the Stewarts standing around the bed with tears flowing freely down their faces. "What?" she said with a shrug.

Holly quickly walked up to Gail. She placed her hands on Gail's cheeks pulling her into a loving kiss. "You are just so…" she said, pulling back and smiling at the dumbfounded Gail, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Incredible?" Gail smiled.

"I was thinking impossible" Holly chuckled before grabbing Gail's hand. "Have a great night everyone" she waved as she pulled Gail out the door with her.

The drive back to the house was full of talking about Henry and how absolutely adorable he was. Deep down inside, Holly wanted to tell Gail how thoughtful and caring and kind she was for thinking of getting the pendant for baby Henry. Truthfully, she desperately wanted to pull Gail into a hug and never let go. Gail truly had Holly's heart, but she didn't dare say anything. She was still too afraid that it would scare Gail too much. Gail parked the car and turned to Holly. "Thanks for including me" she said.

"Do you want to come inside" Holly asked looking at Gail.

"I desperately want to, but I think we both know what will happen, and we should probably take things slow" Gail said with a shrug.

"Oh" Holly said, her face dropping in disappointment.

"Hey, don't get me wrong" Gail said, reaching over and holding Holly's hand. "I would love to take you inside, tear off all your clothes and get to know that hot body of yours all over again, but I want to do this right" Gail said squeezing Holly's hand.

"You are right" smiled Holly. "But you can't blame a girl for trying."

"I would have been insulted if you didn't" Gail smiled leaning over the center consul and giving Holly a gentle but meaningful kiss. "Plus, I'm not sure how Lisa really feels about me staying over at this point" Gail said as she nodded her head towards the front windows.

Holly turned to see Lisa peaking from behind the curtains. "She knows we can see her right?" Holly asked with a chuckle.

Gail leaned across Holly even more and waved enthusiastically. "She does now" Gail laughed as they watched Lisa suddenly pull herself away from the window in embarrassment, the curtains swaying back and forth where she used to stand. "I'll see you Saturday" Gail said as she leaned back to her side of the car.

"I'll pick you up at 10:00" smiled Holly before sliding out of the car and walking up to the front door.

Gail waved as she watched Holly step inside. Gosh, that had got to have been the hardest thing Gail had ever done. She let out a big breath. But it will all be worth it in the end.

Thankfully Saturday rolled around faster than imagined. Holly had picked up her niece and her 'date' before driving over to pick up Gail. "Guys, I'll be right back" she said, looking back from the driver's seat before unbuckling her seat belt and running up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and tried her best to suppress the butterflies that were going crazy in her stomach.

"Hey, what's up Doc?" Diaz laughed as he swung open the door.

"Hi Chris. It's nice to see you too" Holly laughed. "Any chance Gail is ready?"

"You can't rush perfection" came Gail's voice booming down the hallway.

"She's going to need a minute or two" Chris said with a shrug. "Hey, I'm glad to see you guys are back together. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too" Holly said with a smile. "I'm just happy she is willing to try again."

"Well she was absolutely miserable without you" he said as he leant against the door frame.

"I was equally miserable, trust me" she replied softly. "Come on Gail, hurry up. I've got two very hormonal teenagers in my car and I'd rather not leave them unsupervised."

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on" Gail said walking around the corner and towards the front door. Holly felt her heart stop as her eyes fell upon the woman before. Holly swore that Gail was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"It's not my pants I am worried about" Holly answered back, her hands on her hips.

"Very true" Gail laughed as she gave Holly a peck on her cheek. "See ya later Diaz" she said looping her arm through Holly's and leading them towards the car. Once sitting down in the passenger seat, Gail look towards the back. "Hey Ally, who do we have here?"

"Hi Gail, um…this is Kevin" Ally blushed.

"Hello Kevin, I'm Officer Peck and I have a permit to carry a concealed weapon, so let's make some wise choices today, okay kid?" Gail said.

"Umm…yes ma'am" Kevin coughed out.

"Gail, give him a break" Holly said, slipping into the driver's sit and leaning over to smack Gail on her arm. "Just ignore her Kevin. She is all bark but no bite" she tried to reassure.

"Um…yes ma'am" Kevin repeated.

Gail turned around, a smirk on her face as she buckled herself in. "You are terrible Gail" Holly said as they drove off to the aquarium.

Once there, Gail turned to Holly and Ally. "Hey, why don't you ladies go check out the aquarium over there and Kevin and I will line up to get the tickets?"

"Gail…" Holly began giving her a stern look.

"What?" Gail looked all innocent as she pulled Kevin towards the ticket line.

"He will be okay, right Auntie Holly?" Ally asked, somewhat nervous as she watched Gail drag Kevin over to the shortest line.

"Yeah, of course" she said as reassuringly as she possibly could. Deep down inside, she wasn't exactly positive.

In line, Gail turned to look directly at Kevin. "Okay, Kev, let's make a deal."

"Yes ma'am" he said with a nod.

Gail shook her head. "First off, stop with the ma'am. You make me sound old. You can just call me Gail."

"oh, yes ma'am…I mean Gail."

"Okay, second, you see that really hot woman standing over there?" she said pointing towards Holly.

"Yes, that is Ally's aunt Holly. Um…you do know we came with her, right?"

"Shut up and listen Kevin" Gail said as she rolled her eyes. "I want to spend my day with her. I'm sure you are super nice, and I know Ally is cool, but I want to spend my day with Holly, not you. Do you understand that?"

"Um…yeah."

"Great, so maybe we can come to some sort of deal" Gail said, taking a step closer to the ticket counter. "I'm sure you don't want us ladies tagging along on your date either" Gail said, elbowing Kevin and giving him a knowing smile.

"No, no, it's okay. You guys seem cool" Kevin stuttered.

"Drop the routine Kevin, don't forget I have permission to carry a concealed weapon" Gail threatened.

"Okay, fine. I really really like Ally, and I would like to spend time with her…just her" Kevin admitted.

"Good boy!" Gail said patting him on the back. "And I really really like Holly and I would like to spend time with just her. So…this aquarium is pretty big. You and Ally go first, and I will follow behind with Holly. We stay in the same area, but you can be at the front and we will be at the back. You must also text me every ten minutes. And if you, so much as do anything inappropriate, don't forget…"Gail said, tapping her side, indicating something was definitely concealed under her jacket.

"I can handle that plan" Kevin said with a nod of his head.

"I knew you a smart boy. Now here, take this" Gail said, handing him thirty dollars. "At the end, you make sure you buy her something nice from the gift shop."

"Oh, um…okay" Kevin said, not really sure how to answer. He was honestly pretty terrified of Gail and the damage she could possibly do.

Once the tickets were purchased, the two walked back to the waiting ladies. "Alright, are we ready to see some fish?" Gail asked with a smile. She looped her arm through Holly's and led them towards the entrance.

"Please tell me you were nice to him" Holly said, pulling Gail closer to her.

"I'm always nice" Gail smiled, giving Holly a quick kiss on the cheek.

That morning, Gail kept a close eye on Kevin and Alley as they wandered about fifty feet ahead of them. She was watching them more than looking at the actual fish and when she wasn't watching them, she was checking her phone for the latest text from Kevin.

After about two hours of watching Gail look at her phone like every two minutes, Holly had enough. "Earth to Gail" she said as she ducked slightly to get Gail's attention away from her phone. "Please don't tell me that whatever is on your phone is more important than spending your time with me?"

"Well…"Gail began.

"Choose your words carefully" Holly glared, her hands on her hips.

Gail just smiled at her before wrapping her arms around Holly's waist. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but…um…okay fine" she handed Holly her phone. "Look for yourself."

Holly took the phone and began scrolling through the texts. She felt her eyes begin to tear up as she scrolled down.

 _Officer of Awesomeness – How's it going, Kev?_

 _Dude #1 – She is so smart. She knows everything about fish._

 _Officer of Awesomeness – She is a Stewart. I think it is genetic._

 _Dude #1 – We are going to the next room._

 _Officer of Awesomeness – We'll be there in 4 minutes._

 _Dude #1 – We are at the octopus tank. She has such beautiful eyes._

 _Officer of Awesomeness – It's genetics._

 _Dude #1 – We are at the zebra fish. She is so funny._

 _Officer of Awesomeness – Again, it's genetics._

 _Dude #1 – We are at the shark tank. She has such beautiful skin. I know, it's genetics. Lol._

 _Officer of Awesomeness – Yeah, it's genetics and you better not be touching that skin._

 _Dude #1 – We are acceptable distance apart, but can I hold her hand?_

 _Officer of Awesomeness – We will stay in this room for 8 more minutes, make your move now, or face the wrath of Aunt Holly._

 _Dude #1 – Thanks._

 _Officer of Awesomeness – No prob._

 _Dude #1 – At the jelly fish. Kind of busy in here. It's a bit squishy. Gosh, she smells good._

 _Officer of Awesomeness - …._

 _Dude #1 – Just joking._ _J_

 _Officer of Awesomeness – You are lucky I have my own Stewart I want to stick to, or you would be dead._

 _Dude #1 - Stopping for lunch. Back corner table. We got you fries._

Holly looked up at the phone. "You have been texting him all morning?" she asked softly.

"Umm…I…" Gail didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Holly's lips were on hers.

"You are definitely Officer of Awesomeness, Gail Peck" Holly said stepping back with a smile. She handed the phone back to Gail before reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Come on, let's go get our lunch."

After lunch was eaten, Gail and Kevin volunteered to buy dessert for the ladies. Holly turned to look at Ally. "So, how is it going?" she smiled.

"He is just so dreamy" Ally beamed. "But I'm not positive he really wants to be here with me."

"What? Why do you think that" Holly asked, shocked that her little niece could think anything along those lines.

"I don't know. He keeps texting someone" she shrugged.

Holly couldn't help but laugh. She reached over to Gail's jacket and pulled out her phone. She quickly opened it up, thankful that Gail has the same password for everything. "Here, look" she said, handing the phone to Ally.

Ally's mouth turned up into a smile as she scrolled down the page. "So he does like me" she beamed.

"Yup, that is a definite" Holly said wrapping her arm around her niece and giving her a hug just as Kevin and Gail returned with ice creams cones.

That afternoon, Gail let Kevin text every twenty minutes and Ally smiled to herself each time he brought out his phone. At the gift shop, Kevin bought a plush clown fish for Ally and Gail got Holly a nerdy octopus wearing a lab coat and glasses. The car ride home was full of laughter as they reminisced about the day.

Pulling up front Kevin's house, Holly turned to look at the teenagers. "You guys have five minutes, and then I'm driving away"

"Oh Aunt Holly" Ally said rolling her eyes as she slid out of the back seat.

Kevin slid out from behind Gail and walked up to her window. Leaning in, he held out his hand to Gail. "You are pretty cool, Officer Peck" he said shaking her hand.

"Not too bad yourself, Kevin. See you later" she smiled back at him and watched as he held out his hand to Ally and they walked hand in hand up to his front door. Gail looked down at her hand and saw the thirty dollars he slipped into her hand during the handshake.

"What's that for?" Holly asked, looking at the money. "Please tell me you didn't pimp out my niece."

"What? No" Gail looked at Holly. "Let's just say that Kevin is a really good guy" she said sliding her money back into her wallet.


	15. Chapter 15

Pulling up into the driveway, Holly shut off the car and turned to look at Ally in the back seat. "I hope you had fun today" she said.

"Gosh, I had so much fun. Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ally squealed as she leaned forward and hugged both Holly and Gail together from the back seat, causing both ladies to laugh in return. "You guys are staying for dinner, right? I can't wait to tell mom" Ally said, jumping out of the car and running up to the front door.

"Um…I…" Holly stammered looking over at Gail.

"We can go inside Holly. I don't mind." Gail said, placing a reassuring hand on Holly's arm.

"Are you sure? I feel like we haven't had any time to ourselves" Holly said somewhat dejectedly, looking down at her hands.

"Holly" Gail said softly, causing Holly to look back at her. "I know your family is important to you and well, that makes them important to me. As long as I am with you, I don't mind. Plus, soon Ally will be all grown up and it's won't be so cool to hang out with her aunt anymore, so you should seize the moment while you can."

Holly reached up and gently cupped Gail's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you. How did that happen?"

Gail leaned over the center consul and gently placed her lips against Holly's. "I think it is because of your abs. I just love your abs" she smirked before turning and stepping out of the car.

"What? My abs?" Holly said, stepping out of the car and looking at Gail. She walked around to stand beside her. "Is that honestly your answer?"

"Well, I like your ass too, but I didn't want to sound crude" Gail said with a sly smile as she reached over and pinched Holly's behind, causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh, you are terrible" Holly laughed as she walked up to the front door.

"Yeah, but don't forget, you are lucky to have me" Gail shouted back with a shrug.

Once inside, they could hear Ally was speaking a mile a minute to Susan. She was sharing everything about her day without even taking a breath. Susan looked up and mouthed 'thank you' to Gail and Holly as she let Ally ramble on. Holly simply threw her arm around Gail's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. She knew that all of the excitement and happiness that was spinning around the kitchen was because of the blonde standing beside her.

Susan eventually held out her arms and laid her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Ally, I am glad you had a wonderful day. I can't wait to hear all the details, but can you go out and pick some beans for dinner?" Susan laughed as she watched her daughter slowly start to come back down from her high.

"Yeah, no problem, mom" Ally smiled and skipped towards the door. "Want to help, Gail?"

Gail opened her mouth to respond but Susan beat her too it. "She'll be out in a moment" she said with a smile. Ally merely nodded her head in agreement and bounced out the door.

Susan walked over to Holly and Gail and threw her arms around them, pulling them into a deep hug. "Thank you. I can't remember the last time Ally was excited to share anything with me" she pulled out of the embrace as she wiped a few tears off her cheek.

"It's no big deal. Ally is cool" Gail said with a shrug. "And speaking of, I should probably go help" she hitched her thumb towards the door.

"But what about Kevin. Do you think he will be good to my girl?" Susan asked Gail quickly.

"I think he is cool too" Gail smiled reaching in to her pocket and passing her phone to Holly before heading out into the backyard to find Ally.

Holly unlocked Gail's phone for the second time that day and passed it over to Susan who carefully scrolled through the texts. "Wow, I guess my little girl isn't so little anymore. I'm not sure how I should feel about this" Susan said softly.

"I don't really know how to answer that" Holly said with a shrug.

"No, it was rhetorical" she said with a wave of her hand. "However, I am pleased to see that Ally isn't the only Stewart who has captured the heart of another."

Holly blushed knowing that Susan was referring to Gail's answers to Kevin. She had picked up on it too the first time she read through the messages. She would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel giddy inside to know that Gail thought those things about her.

"So how are things between you and Officer of Awesomeness?" Susan chuckled as she referenced back to the names on the texts, handing the phone back to Holly. She motioned for Holly to sit down at the kitchen table as she poured a cup of tea for both of them.

"Well, we are taking things pretty slow" Holly shrugged, somewhat disheartened.

"And that's a bad thing?" Susan asked, resting her hand gently on her younger sister's arm after putting their cups down on the table.

"Well, we haven't exactly had much alone time. It seems that we are always with our family whenever I get to spend time with Gail" Holly almost huffed out.

"But she keeps coming back, so that's a good sign" Susan said, sipping her tea. "I would say it is actually a really good sign."

Holly began to blush. It had to say something positive about Gail if she kept coming around, even though each one of their dates involved more than just one Stewart. The two sisters enjoyed their tea in silence as they both pondered the events of the day. Holly couldn't have possibly asked for a better date with Gail.

Outside, Ally and Gail were tiptoeing their way around the vegetable garden. Gail never really had a green thumb, but had spent many summers at her grandparents'. They had a large ranch up north, and Gail use to love spending time with her grandmother in the garden. Gail picked off a nearby bean and crunched on it.

"So, you and Aunt Holly…" Ally began, taking a quick glance up at Gail before going back to picking beans.

"What about us?" Gail said, taking another bite of the bean.

"You guys are really cute together" Ally smiled. "You must be happy she is home."

Gail looked up at Ally. Cocking her head to the side, she thought about what the teen said as she munched on more of the fresh beans. She was really happy that Holly was home. Not that they had a lot of alone time together, but just being in the same room as Holly just made Gail feel really good. She couldn't really explain it. It was more than just wanting to rip her clothes off this time. There was something else.

"Earth to Gail?" Ally laughed after waiting several moments for Gail to answer.

Gail snapped back from her thoughts as the teen continued to laugh, clearly at her.

"You are pretty cool too, I mean, for being a cop and old" Ally said as she moved to the next plant.

Gail gasped in horror at Ally's words. "I'm not old, thank you very much" she laughed as she tossed a half-eaten bean at Ally.

"Hey! That's gross" Ally said as the bean bounced off the middle of her forehead. She quickly grabbed a handful of beans from her container and tossed them at Gail.

"Hang on! That's good food!" Gail protested as she stood there, hands on her hips, glaring at Ally, but then burst out into laughter again. Ally tossed another handful at Gail, and this time Gail did her best to catch as many as she could in her mouth. Both of them bent over in laughter.

Inside, Holly and Susan couldn't help but be drawn to the laughter that was wafting in through the open window. "Well, looks like we might not be having beans tonight" Susan scowled as she witnessed beans being tossed around.

Holly could only laugh in reply. Of course that was Gail goofing around with the teenager. Gail was one of the sweetest people Holly had ever met, and watching Gail dodge beans out in the backyard with a sixteen year old just proved how wonderful Gail really was.

When dinner was finally served, minus the beans, everyone was eager to share about the events of the day. Laughs were shared when Holly and Ally explained how the Officer of Awesomeness was scared stiff to put her hand in the touch tank. Gail just pouted in her chair until Holly leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

After dessert, Ally said excused herself to go call some of her girlfriends and Gail and Holly excused themselves to head back to Gail's place. It was an amazing day, and even though the night was still young, everyone was ready to retire to their own space.

Holly reached over and held out her hand to Gail as they drove down the road. Gail eagerly accepted it, and gently massaged Holly's hand in hers. "Um…Holly. Where's Ally's dad?" Gail asked as she looked out at the passing scenery.

"Well, Susan got pregnant in high school, and well the dad just didn't stick around" Holly stated.

"That sucks" Gail stated plainly. "His loss. Ally is a really great kid."

Holly quickly glanced over at Gail. She knew Ally was pretty awesome. It was nice to hear Gail say it too.

As they pulled up in the driveway, they saw Dov and Diaz getting things out of the Chris' car. Chris was holding a case of beer and Dov had his arms full of various munchies. "Hey guys, just in time" Chris yelled over to them. "We're having a movie marathon!"

"Yeah, grab that other bag of groceries on your way in" Dov said as he motioned to a couple bags of goodies in the open trunk.

"Um…care to join me and the dumb and dumber twins for a movie marathon?" Gail smiled looking up at Holly with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude" Holly shrugged but knowing at the same time she wouldn't be able to resist Gail's look for much longer.

Gail just stood there looking at her before taking a step closer to Holly. She reached out and gently rested her hands on Holly's hips. She pulled her closer to herself. "Please stay" Gail said in almost a whisper, her big puppy dog eyes easily breaking down all resolve Holly had.

Holly felt her breath hitch in her throat. How could she say no to that? She gave Gail a lopsided grin before nodding her head yes and was rewarded by the biggest smile Holly had ever seen on Gail's face. Holly laughed as she shook her head at Gail and walked over to grab a bag of groceries.

Once inside, Holly was pleased to see that they had chosen to watch the Jurassic movies. It was one of Holly's favourite movie series. She quickly got a glare from Chris, and Dov when she began spouting out the scientific accuracy of the movies. "What? I'm just saying that the arid and continental conditions of the Triassic period would not have fit the movies" Holly shrugged.

"She's not going to do that all night?" Chris turning to Gail and asking loudly, clearly mocking Holly.

"Too hot for you?" Gail smiled, looking directly at Holly. Something about Holly and her facts was such a turn on for Gail.

Chris merely shook his head with a laugh as he grabbed a bowl of chips and a beer.

"You really think it is hot?" Holly asked softly as she walked up to stand by Gail. She wasn't sure how much of it was a joke on Chris' behalf. She was often teased growing up because of all her scientific knowledge, and Chris' joke couldn't help but hit a nerve.

"Damn, you have no idea" Gail said with a wink as she grabbed herself a beer and walked into the living room.

Holly couldn't help but smile at Gail's response. She made a mental note to share more of her scientific facts around Gail.

Once everyone had made it into the living room, they made sure the food was placed all over the coffee table within easy reach and a cooler of beer was placed in front. Holly had chosen to sit on one the edge of the couch. She leaned comfortably against the arm of the sofa. Dov sat down beside her in the middle and began flipping through the menu of the movie.

"Hey, move over" Gail said, walking into the room and spotting Dov in her spot.

"What? There is tons of room" he said nodding to the sliver of space between Holly and himself and then returning to by passing the previews.

Holly just smiled up at Gail. "I'm sure we can squeeze you in" she said, holding up her arm.

Gail sat down on the couch, almost on top of Holly. She exaggerate her need for space as she bumped into Dov a few more times than necessary. However, she quickly settled and snuggled into the warm body of the doctor as she felt Holly wrap her arm around her shoulders and pull her that much closer.

When the last movie finally rolled its credits, all of them were barely awake. Dov and Diaz lazily made their way back to their rooms, mumbling something about cleaning up the next day.

"I should get going. Thanks for inviting me" Holly said as she stretched and stood up from the couch.

"Stay" Gail said, looking up at Holly. "I mean, it's late. We have both had a long day. Stay" she shrugged.

"Um…I…" Holly stammered.

"I promise it is just to sleep" Gail laughed, giving Holly a quick kiss on the cheek. "You can even have my room, I will sleep on the couch."

"No, I couldn't. I can't let you stay on the couch in your own place" Holly stated.

"Then come to bed" Gail said, grabbing a hold of Holly's hand and leading her towards the bedroom. As Holly let Gail pull her towards the bedroom, memories came flooding back to her. As she stepped through the door, she couldn't help but feel sad about everything she had given up and messed up because she made the choice to head to San Francisco. Her heart began to pound and sweat began to form over her skin. Her head was racing as she thought about the mistakes she made and how she had hurt Gail so much. She felt herself becoming short of breath.

"I'm sorry, Gail. I can't do this" Holly stammered before turning and practically running down the hall.

"Do what, Holly?" Gail said chasing after her. "We are just going to sleep. I can sleep on the couch for Pete's sake."

Holly felt hot and flustered and just needed to get out of the house. She grabbed the door handle, and swung open the front door. She took a deep breath as the fresh air hit her. She put her hands on her head as she tried to calm herself.

"What is going on, Holly?" Gail asked standing beside her. "Do you not want to stay?"

Holly turned to look at Gail. She could see the concern on Gail's face. There was no accusations or guilt in the look Gail gave her. Just concern. She reached over and gently cupped her cheek. Gail naturally leaned her head into Holly's hand. "I'm sorry Gail. I just…"

"Panicked?" Gail smiled a rather cocky smile up at Holly.

Holly looked down at Gail. How can she be so calm right now?

Dropping the smile, Gail asked "Do you want to talk about it?" She reached over and grabbed a hold of Holly's hand. She pulled her towards the steps and sat down, bringing Holly with her.

"I'm sorry Gail, I…" Holly began.

"Want to stop seeing me" Gail finished Holly sentence as a matter of fact. She looked down at her hands.

"What? No!" Holly exclaimed turning to look at Gail. "Never" she said, reaching over and grabbing hold of Gail's hand, pulling her closer.

"Then why run?" Gail asked softly.

"I…I hurt you, Gail" Holly said in almost a whisper.

"Yes you did Holly" Gail said as a matter of fact.

"I guess stepping into your room made me realize how horrible I was and how much time I wasted by leaving" Holly admitted, hanging her head.

"Well doctor, I'm not the one with the science degree, but I'm going to say that running out of my house is not really going to make running off to San Francisco any better" Gail chuckled.

Holly couldn't help but let out a laugh at Gail's logic. How was Gail being so calm about this? "I know. I just suddenly realized how horrible I am and like you said, I panicked."

"Holly, you aren't horrible. You weren't even horrible. We were in different places in our life" Gail stated.

"When did you become so smart?" Holly smiled, looking at Gail.

"Oh, I've always been smart. You were just incredibly distracted by this sexy body" Gail said as she gestured towards her own body.

Holly leaned over and gave Gail a quick kiss on her cheek. "You are insane, you know that right?" Holly said.

"Come inside. It's late. Let's go to sleep" Gail said standing up and offering a hand to Holly.

Holly happily accepted Gail's hand up and let Gail lead her back to the bedroom. This time, Holly stayed.


	16. Chapter 16

Holly woke up early the next day. She smiled to herself as she looked down to see the sleeping blonde wrapped around her. Gail had her arm resting across Holly's waist, her head resting on her chest. Holly's arm had long lost feeling as it stayed wrapped around Gail's back. Last night, they really did just sleep, but it was the best sleep Holly had had in months. She felt her whole body relax for the first time in a long time after sliding into bed and feeling Gail wrap her arm around her and pulling her close. In the early morning light, she gently reached down and brushed some of Gail's hair out of her face. She couldn't get over how beautiful she was. After a few moments of savoring this closeness to Gail, Holly carefully slid herself from underneath the snoring blonde, allowing Gail to sleep longer. Quietly, she grabbed her clothes, she stealthily tiptoed to bathroom.

Holly smiled to herself as she looked around the tidy bathroom of the blonde. Gail's bedroom was always surprisingly messy but her bathroom was always spick and span. Holly laughed to herself as she picked up her tooth brush from the holder. Yesterday, Gail had opened a new toothbrush for Holly and proceeded to put her name on the handle with a Sharpie, spouting something about keeping the room organized. Holly just smiled at her as she remember this peculiarity of the officer. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell as she looked down at the tooth brush holder and saw her name label still on the spot that was hers before she left for San Francisco. Gail had never removed it. This morning, Holly stood there looking at her toothbrush in its proper, official, spot beside Gail's. She shook her head knowing that she was so close to losing all of this.

Once she was dressed and somewhat presentable, Holly walked out into the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Doing the walk of shame, are you doctor?" Chris' voice made her jump fifty feet.

She turned to smile at Chris who was leaning against the counter, a glass of water in his hand. "Just so you know, there is absolutely no shame in my walk today" she smiled. "Waking up with Gail is the most wonderful thing I could possibly imagine."

"So why are you sneaking out?" he asked with a smile.

"I was going to get breakfast. Sort of a thank you for including me yesterday. I didn't want to wake anyone" Holly shrugged.

"No need to thank us, Doc. We love having you around" he smiled. "But if you insist, I would kill for a bagel with cream cheese."

"Coming right up" she smiled back at him as she turned towards the front door, grabbing her purse on the way.

"Hey, I'll come with you" he said, putting down his glass and jogging up to her. "I mean, if you want some company that is."

"I'd love some company" Holly chuckled. She missed this. She missed Gail, but she also missed Gail's friends. Gail might complain about them, but they would do anything for her, and she was pretty sure, Gail would do anything for them too.

Holly and Chris had been gone for almost an hour by time they returned bearing edible goodness and nectar from the gods, aka bagels and coffee. "I'm serious, Holly. There is no way the Blue Jays will ever win the World Series with the pitchers they keep putting on the mound."

"I'd have to agree with Chris" Dov said over hearing part of their conversation as he met them in the hall, taking a cup of coffee from Chris' tray.

"I think they have a chance, guys. I mean, they have some young blood coming in. I think they will really have the stamina to pull it off this year" Holly explained.

"Oh my gosh. It is way too early for sports talk. Please tell me you have food" came a grumpy voice from the kitchen.

Holly looked up to see a half awake Gail standing there in her baggy PJ pants and oversized t-shirt. Her hair was pointed in every which direction. Her eyes were barely open. Holly loved it. "Yes, we brought food" Holly smirked, holding up the bags of bagels.

"Gosh, I love you" Gail said, quickly grabbing the bag and plopping it down on the counter. She practically ripped it open and pulled out a wrapped bagel. Without any hesitation, she began to unwrap it.

Chris, Dov and Holly just stood there looking at Gail. The boys shared a glance before turning to look at Holly and then back at Gail. Dov leant over and pushed Chris' shoulder just to double check he was hearing things correctly. Chris nodded his silent agreement before both guys nudged Holly who was standing in the middle of them.

"Relax boys, she loves the bagels" Holly laughed. Chris and Dov laughed awkwardly in response and nodded their heads in fake agreement.

"No, I love you Holly. The bagels are delicious, but I definitely love you" Gail said taking another bite, not bothering to look up.

Holly just stood as she felt colour creep up her neck and into her cheeks. Gail had said it before sort of in passing and when no one else was around, but now she is saying it in front of her friends and confirming it too. Her mouth hung open as she watched as Gail nonchalantly grabbed the coffee tray from Chris, who stood there equally dumbfounded, and place it on the counter. After freeing a beverage from the cardboard holder, she turned to lean against the counter. "You okay there Lunchbox?" she asked, her mouth full of half chewed bagel.

"Um…I…" Holly stammered as she nodded towards the two guys standing beside her. She shifted her eyes as if to ask if Gail was totally sane and if she realized what she had just admitted to in front of the dumb and dumber twins.

"Okay…" Gail smiled as she grabbed her coffee cup and bagel and walked out to sit on the front step.

All three of them turned and watched Gail disappear out the front door. "She just said that, right?" Dov said, looking at Chris.

"Yup, she said it" he laughed as he helped himself to a bagel.

"Gail and Holly sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Dov sang to himself as he took his food to the living room.

"Stop standing there doctor, go eat your breakfast" Chris smiled, handing Holly a cup and bagel before giving her a nudge towards the door. She smiled at him before walking outside. She quietly sat down beside Gail.

"I do love you" Gail said softly as she took another bite, not looking over at Holly. "I never stopped."

Holly felt her heart flutter. She swallowed hard. "I love you too" she said, sipping her coffee and trying very hard to act as cool, calm and collected as the blonde beside her.

"Excellent, I'm glad we covered that" Gail said, holding back her smile. "Can I have your bagel then?" she quickly reached over to grab Holly's breakfast.

"Not so fast" Holly quickly moved her food just out of Gail's reach. "I love you, but I do love my bagel too" she smiled taking another bite.

"Hmm…I see how this is going to work" Gail said, nodding her head.

Holly looked over at Gail who had a mischievous look on her face and suddenly, she very much regretted not giving Gail her bagel. "Look, Gail, don't do anything irrational."

"Me? Irrational? Never" she said as she placed her cup of coffee on the other side of the step.

"You know there are tons of bagels inside" Holly stated, very nervous about this calm Gail beside.

"Yup, very aware" said Gail without even looking up. Suddenly she lunged sideways, grabbing out for the bagel.

Holly, who actually had anticipated this sudden move, quickly jumped up and ran around to the other side of the porch. This caused Gail to fall flat on the front porch with a thud. Holly quickly covered her mouth to stop the laugh from escaping as she saw the disheveled officer fall flat.

"Dear doctor, you are just making this worse for yourself" Gail said as she slowly stood up and straightened her shirt. She looked up at the doctor with her most serious face.

"Now, Gail, there really are plenty of bagels inside" Holly said, trying her best to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape as she watch Gail take a few slow steps closer.

Gail continued her slow saunter towards Holly. "But Holly, you love me, and you want me to have your bagel" she said as she batted her eye lashes.

"Yes, I love you, but sorry you can't have my food" Holly said with her straightest face yet.

And with that, Gail lunged forward for a second time, just missing the doctor and running into the railing instead.

"Come on Gail, please" Holly laughed as backed up towards the other side of the porch.

She merely shook her head before lunging forward again and this time trapping the doctor in her arms as she pressed her against the corner of the porch. Holly held her bagel up as high and far away as possible from Gail. However, she underestimated the fact that Gail had no problem playing dirty and began mercilessly tickling the doctor. Holly couldn't help but double over in laughter as she felt Gail's fingers attack her sides. Her laughter rang through the neighborhood as she held on fiercely to her bagel.

"Give it up" Gail huffed as she continued her attack.

"Never!" Holly managed to stammer out which resulted in Gail pushing her harder against the railing as her fingers moved faster over her ticklish areas.

A cough from behind them finally caused them to stop. Both breathing heavy, they turned to see Chloe standing there, her hands on her hips. "Should I even ask or should I just call you two in for disturbing the peace?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

"Nope to both. We're good" Gail answered as she quickly grabbed Holly's bagel unexpectedly and took a big bite as she walked back to her seat on the step.

"Oh come on" Holly sighed as she flopped her hands down to her side in defeat.

Chloe just laughed at the two ladies as she made her way inside the house.

The two of them sat there in silence while Gail finished off the bagel and Holly sipped on her coffee. Periodically, Gail would wave at a neighbor who jogged by or was walking their dog. Holly just loved the early morning autumn air and how crisp it was without being too cold. She especially loved sitting here beside Gail. Something about it was just so comforting.

"Hey Holly, we are going to head over to the driving range and hit out a few golf balls. Care to join us?" Dov asked, walking out of the front door.

"Oh, I…" Holly began.

"Where's my invitation?" Gail interrupted.

"It's not here" Chris said walking out onto the porch after Dov.

"And why not?" Gail scoffed.

"Because none of us were interested in spending the afternoon in emergency again. So are you in Holly?" Dov asked again.

"Oh well, I don't know" Holly said, looking over at Gail who sat there with a big scowl on my face.

Gail waved her hand in a huff. "Go, all of you go. It wasn't my fault that you got hurt last time. I'm still blaming the bird."

"Do I even want to know?" Holly chuckled softly.

"Better not go into details" Chloe laughed as she looked at Holly. "Come out with us, please."

"I would love to, but I actually promised I would go out with Lisa and Rachel today. Can I get a rain check? " Holly shrugged.

Gail quickly turned to look at Holly. It was one thing to go out with the three musketeers, she knew that they would drag her back here after an hour or so, but it was something totally different to know she was actually leaving to go out with Lisa and Rachel. Gail did her best to hide the disappointment on her face. It's not like they had planned anything to do together this weekend anyways, but at the same time, she had no idea that Holly had other plans. But of course, Holly would have other plans with other people, this is Holly we are talking about. She surprised herself by feeling somewhat jealous.

"Okay, well maybe we can aim for next weekend if the weather is good" Dov added as he walked down the steps to the car carrying a bag of golf clubs.

"Sounds good to me. Count me in for sure" Holly smiled as she reached over and grabbed Gail's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"It won't be as fun without you there, but I promise to whip their butts" Chloe added as she bounced off after Dov.

"I'm so scared" Chris called after her as he carried his own set of golf clubs to the car.

Gail and Holly sat hand in hand as they watched the three of them load into the vehicle. With a quick wave, the car backed down the driveway and drove off down the road. Gail could feel Holly squeeze her hand a little tighter.

"So what time are you meeting Lisa and Rachel" Gail asked softly after sitting there quietly with Holly for a few minutes.

"We're meeting at 2:00. Lisa wants to get some new furniture for her bedroom and Rachel is looking for a chair for her den. You should come with us." Holly smiled, pulling Gail's arm so that their hands at nicely together in her lap.

"Me? Shopping? I think I'll pass, but there's plenty of time before 2:00, you should have gone with the three amigos to the driving range. It's a sporty thing to do."

"Just because it is sporty, doesn't mean I want to do it" Holly laughed. "Plus, I kind of just wanted to spend more time with you" she added, scooting closer to Gail.

"Oh, I see" Gail smiled.

"I mean, I can go if you prefer" Holly said, turning to look at Gail.

"No, no, it's okay. I will allow you to stay" Gail laughed. "It's the least I can do for eating your bagel."

"So true!" Holly chuckled as she pulled Gail a little closer to her.

The two of them sat there for literally hours. Chris, Dov and Chloe returned home to find them sitting in the exact same spot that they left them. Gail even still had her pajamas on.

"Please tell me you haven't been here the whole time when in fact you could have joined us" Dov said as he lugged his golf bag back up the stairs.

"As a matter of fact, we have kind of just chilled here this morning" Holly said, smiling at Gail before looking down at their fingers, still intertwined.

"And that is better than joining us?" Chris asked as he walked up and stood beside Dov.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but yes. Staying here with Gail was way better than joining you" Holly smiled.

"Oh burn!" Dov said as he slapped Chris' back.

"Give them a break guys. They are in love" Chloe said with a wink as she walked past them all and into the house.

Gail just blushed as she tucked her head into Holly's shoulder. It was true. Sitting here with Holly was one of the best mornings that Gail could remember. They didn't talk about anything in particular, but about everything at the same time.

"And on that note, I should probably get going. I want to shower and change before I have to go out with the girls" Holly said, standing up and stretching.

Gail looked up at her. "Well, give me a call if you need me to come over an arrest anyone. I know how you three get when you go to Ikea. You spend the first four hours arguing on which way the exit, and then the next seven arguing on how to put the furniture together. "

"Oh hardy har har" Holly laughed as she leant down and gave Gail a quick kiss on the lips. "I won't need you to arrest anyone, but can I call you anyways?"

"Yes please" she smiled as she leant up to capture Holly's lips once more.

It was nearing 11:00 at night and Gail hadn't heard any more from Holly that day. She had honestly expected Holly to call or text or something, even if it was a joke telling her that they had successfully navigated Ikea. However, she got nothing. Looking down at her phone, she sighed as she placed it on her dresser and began getting ready for bed. She wasn't sure who she was more disappointed in; Holly for not texting her or herself for waiting by the phone all day.

She just finished brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, and was about to get into bed when the light from her phone screen lit up the room. She looked down at it to see that it was indeed Holly calling her. She hesitated a moment, but then decided to ignore the phone and continued to head to bed. She had waited all day for Holly to call, damned if she was going to answer her now.


	17. Chapter 17

Holly looked down at her screen in frustration when it clicked over to voicemail. She dialed Gail's number again as she paced back and forth across the room. "Come on Gail, pick up" she said as she listened to the phone ring multiple times before hearing the voicemail message again. "Grrrrr" she said aloud, venting her frustration.

"Problems dear Holly?" Lisa asked as she walked into the living room, a smirk on her face.

"Problems? You are the problem! You and Rachel! How could you keep the phone away from me all day like that? I was supposed to call Gail and now it is going straight to her voicemail."

Earlier that day, Lisa and Rachel had both joked about Holly being attached to her phone waiting for any sign from Gail and so, in order to have her present with them, they ambushed her, took her phone and locked it away in Lisa's safe. Holly assumed she would only have to play along until they returned from Ikea, but unfortunately, it extended way into the evening. Holly was fuming by time her phone was returned. She grabbed it away from them and immediately began to dial Gail's number. She could only imagine what Gail was thinking.

"You are not seriously angry with us?" Rachel asked, coming into the living room holding a couple wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. "You have been here for a while now and we haven't gotten to spend any time with you. And when you are with us, you are so busy texting her. What were we supposed to do?"

"I can't believe this! What are you like 12?" Holly said flabbergasted by what her friends were saying. "If you really cared about me, you would know how important it is for me to spend time with Gail."

"Look, Holly, we love you. But you can't devote all your time to her. I mean she is really nice, and pretty hot, but is she really the one?" Lisa said, sitting on the couch next to Rachel.

Holly just shook her head. She couldn't believe what Lisa was saying.

Rachel looked over at Holly and then at Lisa. This was an all-time low, even for Lisa. "Come on Lisa, that's a bit harsh, even for you."

"What? It's true though. Is Gail really gay anyways?" Lisa continued on with her little rant.

Holly just stood there with her mouth open. She shook her head again. Did Lisa really say that? Especially considering everything they had gone through. "I can't believe you. It is like we are in grade 11 again and you are picking on me because Bobby Francis asked me to the prom instead of you."

"Holly, relax, I didn't mean anything by it. Plus it's not like we've kept you captive. You could have gone and seen her if you were really sick of us" Lisa tried to justify her actions.

"You're right. I've had enough." Holly quickly turned and headed straight into her bedroom. She grabbed her duffle bag and began throwing random clothing into it. She then grabbed her toiletries from the bathroom before marching back towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, standing up from the couch. "Come on, you know she didn't mean anything by it. I'm really sorry. We shouldn't have taken it this far."

"Gail isn't some joke or some little affair. I love Gail and I want our relationship to work. I made the mistake of putting my friends first and now, thanks to you, I have no idea if she will even talk to me" Holly said before marching straight out the front door. She quickly unlocked her car, threw in her bag, got in herself and drove off down the road.

"Great job, Lisa. You have really done it now" Rachel scolded.

"What? You were thinking the same thing. I was just brave enough to say something. Plus, isn't it a bit pathetic on Gail's part if she stops talking to Holly just because Holly didn't call? Holly should be thanking us for looking out for her" Lisa said taking another sip of her wine before walking into the house.

It was closer to midnight by time Holly had reached Gail's house. She berated herself for not just doing this earlier. Why did she let Lisa bully her like that? She pulled into the driveway and turned off her car. She wasn't sure if Gail would even want to see her, let alone let her in. She took a deep breath before getting out and walking to the front door. After knocking lightly a few times, Dov answered the door.

"Holly! Why are you here?" he asked, somewhat shocked to see her there.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I can't get a hold of Gail" she said, trying very hard to hold back her tears.

"Come in, come in. I'm actually just playing video games. Gail's gone to bed. She said she wasn't feeling well" Dov explained.

"Um…do you mind if I just…" Holly said, pointing towards the hall.

"Yeah, of course" he said with a nod, and with that Holly made her way to the back of the house.

She gingerly opened the bedroom door. She could see a lump on the bed underneath the covers. She could only imagine the hurt she had caused her. She quietly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She gently pulled the covers back a little to reveal the sleeping blonde. For a moment, she wasn't sure what she actually do. Should she wake her? Should she just let her sleep?

"You are staring and it's kind of creepy" came a croaky voice.

"I wasn't staring. I was admiring" Holly smiled down at Gail who had yet to open her eyes.

"Well, I can't really fault you for admiring. I am pretty awesome."

They stayed there in silence for a little while. Holly rung her hands together as she debated what words would best describe the situation she found herself in today.

"You never called" Gail said, breaking the silence, as she sat up in bed.

"I called eventually. You never picked up."

"Yeah, eventually" Gail scoffed. "What good is eventually?"

"There is no good, I know" Holly answered, lowering her head a bit. "I'm sorry Gail."

"Was Ikea really that hard that you couldn't even send a text?" Gail asked, trying very hard to hide the hurt in her voice.

Holly quickly looked up at Gail. She reached up and gently cupped her cheek. "Trust me, I wanted to text you and call you, but Rachel and Lisa stole my phone and locked it in the safe. It's like they are twelve. And by time I got it back, it was already late and I guess you were already in bed. And I…"

"I wasn't in bed yet" Gail admitted. "I was just hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have just come over here. I don't really know why I needed to wait for my phone And I couldn't stand ending our day together like this, so I came over as quickly as I could. Dov let me in. You know he is still up playing video games? I'm so shocked he has a girlfriend. I mean some games…."

Holly was pulled out of her rant when she felt Gail's lips gently press against hers.

"Do you forgive me?" Holly asked softly.

"Only if you forgive me" Gail replied.

"I think I can do that" Holly smiled, leaning in to deepen the kiss for a moment.

The two of them sat forehead to forehead for a while. Holly had taken Gail's hand and was gently massaging her fingers. "Um…well, now that is all settled, I should go" Holly said softly, standing up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Gail asked, not letting go of Holly's hand.

"Oh, just to the hotel over by the airport. I really can't face Lisa right now" Holly said with a shrug.

"You are not staying at a hotel!" Gail said with authority.

"And what else am I supposed to do?" Holly laughed.

"Stay here of course. There is no way I am letting you stay at a hotel."

"I can't do that" Holly said, shaking her head.

"Why not? You stayed last night" Gail said cocking her head to the side.

"I know, but…"

"No buts. Stay with me, at least for tonight. The night is practically over anyways" Gail said with her big puppy dog eyes.

"How could I refuse that face" laughed Holly, placing a quick kiss on Gail's lips. "Let me go get my bag from the car" she said, standing up and walking out the door.

Once Holly had left, Gail flopped back on to the bed and waved her arms and legs in the air like a child. She just couldn't contain her excitement about getting to spend another night with Holly, even if it was just to sleep. "Yessss!" she shouted out loud before clapping her hands together and hopping up off the bed, fist pumping as she did. She was startled when she saw Holly leaning against the door frame, a smug look on her face.

"You're still here" Gail said sheepishly.

"Yup, still here" Holly laughed. "I left my keys on the dresser. I'm glad I did though, I really enjoyed that little show."

Gail could feel her face turning red. "Ummm….you're welcome?" she squeaked out.

Holly quickly walked across the room and gathered Gail into her arms. This time she pulled her into a searing kiss. Gail happily complied as she wrapped her arms around Holly's waist and pulled her closer. Both ladies let out of a soft moan as they deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling for domination. Gail shivered as she felt Holly's hand slide under her shirt. Holly thought her legs would give out as her fingers ran gently over Gail's soft flesh. The soft flesh she had dreamt about for months. After a few moments, they broke apart, short of breath.

"I should really go get my bag" Holly said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Trust me, there is nothing you need in that bag right now" Gail said in a low husky voice. She reached over and slowly took the bottom of Holly t-shirt in her hands. She smiled at Holly as she began to lift it up. Holly complied by lifting her hands. Gail grinned at her as she tossed the shirt on the floor and slowly let her fingers glide over Holly's soft skin as if she was memorizing each curve.

"We are supposed to be taking things slow" Holly said, short of breath once again.

"Oh, I wasn't going to do this fast" Gail laughed. "I'm going to savour every moment and every inch of you. It's going to be excruciatingly slow" she said with a wink as she slowly slid her tongue across Holly's neck, sucking gently on her pressure point.

Holly's eyes fluttered shut. Maybe she should thank Lisa and Rachel after all for taking her phone away.


	18. Chapter 18

Holly rolled over, expecting to feel the warm body of her girlfriend beside her but was disappointed to only find cool sheets. She let out a deep sigh as she stretched her tired, and somewhat sore, body. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered the events of the night before. Gail was true to her word and took everything very slow. It drove Holly nuts as Gail took her time to savor every inch of her skin. She couldn't get over how it felt to have Gail's fingers trace each curve. It was pure ecstasy. When the two finally fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion, Holly remembers being woken up a mere hour later by Gail's voice. She slowly pried her eyes open to see Gail lying beside her on her stomach talking to her breasts. When Holly asked what Gail was doing, Gail simply answered, in all seriousness, that she was reacquainting herself with the twins and apologizing to them for her long absence. Holly couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Gail into a hug, which quickly escalated into round two.

With a huge smile, Holly slowly got herself out of bed. She quickly wrapped a sheet around herself as she went in search of her clothes. Her bag was still in her car and Gail had tossed her clothes in various directions last night. As her search led her towards the night stand, she saw a note addressed to her sitting folded nicely on the corner. Opening it, she read…

 _Lunchbox,_

 _Sorry I'm not there. I got called in earlier than expected. Thought you could use the sleep. I will text you later._

 _I also realized we left your bag in the car. I couldn't find your keys so please take something out of my closet to wear (sorry there isn't much flannel)._

 _Also, I don't want to come home to find you have gone to a hotel. I told Diaz to arrest you for something if you even try to._

 _-Officer of Awesomeness_

Holly smiled to herself as she refolded the letter and held it close to her chest. She was so grateful that Gail was willing to give them a second chance. Life without her was just not the same. Holly practically skipped around the room as she got ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Gail was pacing back and forth in Oliver's office. From the frown on her face, and the waving of her arms, it was clear that she was not happy about something. Dov and Chloe sat at their desks as they watched Gail pace back and forth.

"You would think she would be in a better mood considering her activities last night" Chloe said as a matter of fact.

Dov shot her a look, surprised that Chloe would dare say anything like that.

"What? I am just saying" she shrugged.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Nick asked as he strolled up behind Chloe and Dov.

"Not really sure. Gail has been in there for like a half an hour and she is not very happy" Dov said, not taking his eyes off of the events unfolding in Oliver's office. What he would have given for some popcorn at the moment.

They watched as Oliver walked around his desk to stand in front of Gail. They winced slightly as he put his arms out and placed his hands onto Gail's shoulders stilling her. For a moment there, none of them were positive on how Gail would react to human touch, but they breathed out a sigh of relief as they saw Gail drop her hands and slump slightly as she shook her head yes. They all scrambled back to work as they watched Oliver pat Gail on the back and send her out of his office. They didn't dare look up as they heard Gail stomp her way over to her desk and flop down.

"Hey there Peck, how's it going" Nick ventured to say receiving the death glare from Gail.

"Come on, Nick, leave her alone. Obviously she has just received some devastating news" Dov teased.

"Our dear Petulant Peck has agreed to be one of our school representatives" Oliver said proudly, stepping up to the group.

"That's great Gail. The kids are going to love you!" Chloe chirped in, which merely received another glare from Gail in response.

"Come on Gail, it won't be that bad. You just need to be your cheerful, bubbly self" laughed Dov. He was on fire today and was loving every jab he could send Gail's way.

Gail shot Dov another glare which shut him up quickly. "I really don't understand why you can't just send Disney Princess over there. She's bubbly" Gail shrugged towards Chloe who simply sat there beaming.

"Because you are really perfect for the job. Plus, the first school you will be going to requested that we send a lab tech as well. I figured you might know a certain forensic pathologist you could convince to join you for the day" Oliver smiled.

"Well you could have led with that!" Gail said as a smile slowly appeared on her face. The group watched as she stood up, grabbed her coat and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going Peck?" Oliver called after her.

"I'm off to see about a forensic pathologist. We can't disappoint the little kiddies, can we?" Gail smiled before disappearing out the door.

"Wow, do you think Holly will really agree to do it?" Nick asked as he watch Gail practically skip out the door. "I would hate for Peck to be disappointed. When was the last time she skipped out of the precinct?"

"Oh, don't you worry. Holly knows all about it. She was the one who suggested Gail in the first place" Oliver smiled before turning and heading back into his office.

In the meantime, Holly had managed to find some reasonable clothes in Gail's closet. They weren't her typical attire but they were pretty close to being acceptable for work. She had to admit, there was something special about wearing Gail's clothes, especially at work. Maybe it was the smell, or the feel, but there was something.

She had her head down going through a stack of papers when a knock at the door grabbed her attention. Looking up, she saw a sheepish-looking Lisa standing there holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Holly frowned at her as Lisa took a step into the room.

"Before you say anything, please just hear me out" Lisa began, "I am so so sorry for being a complete idiot yesterday and an absolutely terrible friend. I am going to be honest with you. I was definitely drunk last night but, in all honesty, I am terribly jealous of the time you spend with Gail. I know you came back to be with her and I love that you love someone that much, but well…I just miss my friend" Lisa finished with a shrug.

Holly continued to scowl at Lisa as she let Lisa's words sink in. She could tell that Lisa was being truthful and she did know that Lisa had a fair bit to drink last night. Lisa shuffled slightly in her spot, waiting for Holly to say something, anything.

"You are an absolutely lousy friend" Holly finally said.

"I know. Like I said, I am an idiot" Lisa agreed, looking down at the flowers, not daring to look up at Holly.

"You know how important Gail is to me" Holly continued, not moving from her spot.

"I know. I honestly do. And I know how much Gail loves you. I know this isn't just a phase for her" Lisa said earnestly, still not looking up.

"You know how important you are to me too" Holly added.

Lisa just stood there. She slowly lifted her head up to make eye contact with Holly. "I am really sorry. I know I should have just talked to you about how I was feeling instead of doing what I did." She took another small step inside of Holly's office.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Holly exhaled as she stood up and walked towards Lisa.

"I don't know. I really don't know" Lisa said with a sigh.

Holly now stood in front of Lisa. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her sullen friend. She knew Lisa could be a real ass sometimes. There were many times that Lisa treated her like garbage, but she kept coming back. Not because she was one for punishment, but because Lisa was really a good, dear friend. When Holly had first come out, it was Lisa who supported her without question and even tried setting her up with the girl down the street. When Holly had broken her wrist playing basketball, it was Lisa who took notes for her in class and typed up all of her assignments. When Holly had experimented with drugs, it was Lisa who took the blame when Holly's parents found it in her coat pocket. And when Holly was miserable in San Francisco, it was Lisa who got her a plane ticket and told her to just come home.

Now Holly stood there, just looking at her. "I love Gail" she said softly. "I really want it to work out with her. But I love you too. I always will."

Lisa looked up. "I know. I am sorry" she shrugged.

"Come here" Holly said, opening her arms. Lisa immediately took a step forward into the embrace.

Just then Gail walked around the corner and into Holly's office. "Whoa now. What's going on?"

"Don't worry Gail. I'm here to admit how horrible I am and grovel for Holly's forgiveness" Lisa stated, stepping out of the embrace and turning to look at Gail.

Gail squinted her eyes at her, debating how truthful Lisa really was being. She glanced over at Holly before looking skeptically back at Lisa.

"It's the honest truth" Lisa said, taking a step towards Gail. "I was being ridiculous and immature and I am so sorry for it all."

Gail didn't move. She kept her eye on Lisa as she worked through what was being said.

"And I've forgiven her" Holly said, walking up to Gail and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You did?" Gail's head quickly snapped up to look at Holly.

"I did" Holly smiled as she pulled Gail closer.

"But she…I mean you...but how…" Gail began to stammer as she pointed at Lisa.

Holly simply leaned down and placed her lips gently against Gail's. Gail's eyes slowly fluttered shut as she felt Holly pull her closer and deepen the kiss.

Once Holly pulled away from the kiss, she smiled to herself as she looked down at the officer who still had her eyes closed. "She's my friend, and she made a mistake, and well…I forgave her. Okay?"

Gail opened her eyes to look into Holly's. The brown eyes showed nothing but warmth. Gail shrugged. If Holly can forgive Lisa, she figured she could at least try.

"So what brings you here, Gail?" Holly asked as she turned and accepted the flowers from Lisa. She walked over to the sink and began to arrange the flowers in a beaker. "Did you miss me or is this official police business?"

"Oh, um…official police business" Gail answered.

"Oh so you didn't miss me?" Holly frowned a little, which got a chuckle out of Lisa as she watched the officer become flustered as she tried to back track on what she said.

"No, um…of course I missed you…I mean…Oliver…" Gail stammered.

"Relax Gail, I'm just messing with you" Holly smiled as she continued to arrange the flowers. Lisa couldn't help but laugh when she saw Gail let out a visible sigh. "So why are you here?" Holly asked again.

"Well, Oliver wants me to visit a school and he wants you to come too" Gail stated.

"You are going to a school? You know kids are there, right?" Lisa snickered.

This received a glare from Gail and Holly. "Gail is actually really good around kids" Holly said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah, I am!" Gail agreed. "Wait. I am?" Gail asked turning to look at Holly.

"Of course you are. I've seen you around my family. You are awesome with them."

"Yeah, but being nice to your family comes with perks" Lisa laughed, which simply gained another glare from the two other women.

"You know what, Lisa? I love you. I love the flowers. I totally forgive you, but it is definitely time you left before you stick your foot in your mouth again" Holly said with a nod towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. See you at home tonight?" Lisa said as she walked towards the door.

Holly looked at Lisa, then at Gail and then back at Lisa. "As much as I have appreciated your hospitality. I think I'm going to stay with Gail tonight."

Gail couldn't help but stand a little taller and push back her shoulders as she heard Holly choose her over Lisa.

"I totally understand" Lisa smiled as she patted Gail on the shoulder before walking out the door and disappearing down the hall.

"I can stay with you tonight, right?" Holly said, suddenly worried she had over stepped.

"You are welcomed to stay at a hotel, but then Diaz would have to arrest you" Gail smiled as she gave Holly a wink.

 ** _AN- Just wanted to say thanks for all the comments and PM's. I am having fun writing and appreciate that people are getting a kick out of the story. Not positive where this story is going, so feel free to let me know your ideas._**


	19. Chapter 19

It was late Thursday evening when Gail and Holly found themselves happily fatigued, and rather satisfied, lying on Gail's bed. It had been another long day, but all made worth it when Gail greeted Holly at the door and, without hesitation, steered her towards the bedroom where she made all the hassles of the day disappear.

Holly turned to lay on her side. She gently ran her fingers across Gail's abdomen. She loved to watch the goose bumps form on Gail's creamy white skin. "You know I hate to say this, but I should really head back to Lisa's tomorrow."

"Really?" Gail said, grabbing a hold of Holly's hand, stilling it against her skin.

"Well, I don't really have any clean clothes left here. And I don't want to over stay my welcome with the others."

"You are not over staying your welcome. I mean Chloe is here all the time and none of us complain about her. Well except for when she is perky after an 18 hour shift. That's just not natural. You really don't have to go" Gail stated as she gave Holly's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I do. I mean, I should really think of sorting out a place of my own anyways, not just bumming at Lisa's either."

"Oh. Okay" Gail pouted slightly, turning her head away from Holly's

"Oh come on, Gail. Don't get all grumpy with me. You know it's true" Holly chuckled, poking Gail's stomach.

"I know, I know. I just kind of liked having you here" Gail admitted, still not looking over at Holly.

Holly pushed herself up so that she was leaning over Gail. She steadied herself with one hand as she used the other to bring Gail's face to look at her again. "I liked being here too" she said, giving her a quick kiss. "But just think of all the places we can have sex when we don't have to worry about housemates interrupting" Holly said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

This caused Gail to laugh out loud as she grabbed Holly and flipped them over. Now on top, Gail placed a gentle kiss on Holly's lips before moving further south. "Let me know what I can do to help" she mumbled into the nook of Holly's neck.

"Well, I've kind of already found a place" Holly said in almost a whisper as she felt Gail begin to nibble on her neck.

Gail pushed herself up again. "You already found a place?" Gail couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She rolled off of Holly so that she was flat on her back again, looking up at the ceiling.

Holly turned so that she was leaning on her side, propped up by her elbow, she looked down at Gail. "Well, I didn't activity go searching for it. It kind of just fell into my lap. So stop pouting because you know I would have asked for your help earlier" Holly said with a small smile as she poked Gail's cheek.

Gail couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. It was impossible to pout around Holly. "So how did this place just fall into your lap?" Gail asked skeptically.

"Well, it belongs to my grandma and she's moving into a retirement home, and asked if I would like it. I think she just felt bad for me because I was now the only grandchild without any children of my own" Holly laughed.

"But you will have children one day" Gail said confidently, but really it was a question.

"One day. Not sure they will be my biological children, but I definitely see myself having a family" Holly smiled as she leaned in and kissed Gail's cheek. "So…will you help me move this weekend?" Holly asked hopefully.

"This weekend?! How long have you known about this?" Gail gasped.

"So if today is Thursday…I've known about it since Thursday" Holly answered.

"You've known for a week and never said anything to me?"

"No, I actually just found out today. I haven't actually said yes to my grandma either. I wanted to run it by you first, but she wants to move out this weekend, which means, I can move in this weekend too, if you think it's a good idea."

Gail turned so that she was fully facing Holly. She ran her hand gently up her arm and over to cup her cheek. She leaned in for a gentle soft kiss. "You really don't need to ask me."

"Gail, you are my girlfriend, and I already made some bad decisions without talking to you first and I am so not making that mistake again" Holly laughed awkwardly.

"It sounds like a great plan. I will most definitely help you move" Gail kissed Holly again.

"Will you help my grandma move too?"

"Hang on Stewart, what do I get out of this deal?"

"I'm sure I can come up with some ways of thanking you for all your hard work" Holly said seductively as she ran her fingers over Gail's bare skin.

"Oh, okay, you have a deal" Gail smiled, pulling Holly closer and kissing her passionately.

Saturday morning found Gail, Dov, Chris and Chloe standing in front of a big Victorian house in the crisp autumn air.

"You never said Holly's grandmother lived in a mansion" Dov said, looking up at the tall building in front of him.

"It never came up" Gail said with a shrug, equally stunned by the house in front of her. Holly had given her the address the day before and told them she would meet them there in the morning. As they drove up in the truck, the foursome wasn't positive they had the right address. Now they all stood there, mouths open, staring up at the building before them.

"Hey guys, you found the place" Holly said, coming out of the front door and bouncing down the steps. She walked straight up to Gail and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You never said anything about moving into a castle" Chris said, looking at Holly and then back up at the house. "We're going to need a bigger truck."

"Um…I never really thought of it before. It's been in the family for as long as I can remember" Holly said as she wrapped an arm around Gail. "Plus, my grandma is leaving most of the furniture, so there isn't too much to move."

"Well it is gorgeous" Chloe said looking up at the house. "I just love it."

"Thanks Chloe. Come on, I'll show you around" Holly smiled as she led the group towards the front.

Just then, a little old lady came out of front door. "Is that Gail?" she asked.

"Yes Grandma Stewart, it's me" Gail smiled as she ran up the steps and embraced the older woman. "You have a gorgeous home."

"Well its Holly's now" she answered. "And talking about gorgeous, who are these gorgeous people?"

"These are my colleagues and, believe it or not, housemates" Gail said turning to point at the others.

"So you are all police officers too?" Grandma Stewart asked, stepping closer to the group.

"Yes ma'am" Chris said with a smile.

"Wow, you are just delicious. You can call me Kathy" she said, giving Chris a wink.

"Come on now, Grandma. Let's get some work done" Holly said as she quickly jumped up the steps and walked her grandma back into the house before things became too awkward.

"She's a feisty little woman, isn't she?" Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a Stewart trait, I think" Gail smiled as she followed Holly into the house.

The three musketeers got to work right away packing boxes and moving various pieces of furniture. Gail followed Holly upstairs into the attic.

"So this place is pretty spectacular" Gail said as she walked up to the attic window and looked down at the street far below.

"I honestly never thought about it. I'm grateful, but equally surprised that Grandma wants me to have it. I always assumed she would leave it to one of the cousins or at least to Susan" she said moving some of the boxes closer to the stairs.

"Yeah, but I think it suits you" Gail said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Holly said, taking a step closer to Gail and pulling her into her arms.

"I mean, there are an awfully huge amount of rooms here and no housemates to interrupt" Gail said with a wink.

"You are terrible. You know that right?" Holly laughed.

"Hey, I didn't say anything besides pointing out there are a lot of vacant rooms. You are the one with the dirty mind. I might have just been referencing how long it would take for you to vacuum them all" Gail shrugged.

"Oh sure" Holly chuckled as she pulled Gail in for a kiss.

"Speaking of Susan, is she coming out to help today?" Gail asked turning to rummage through some of the boxes.

"Yeah, she should be here any minute now. Why do you ask?" Holly questioned as she went over to stack some boxes by the stairs.

"Oh, I don't know. I just thought that she and Chris might really hit it off" she said with a shrug.

Holly stood and turned to look at Gail. Gail continued to rummage through boxes like she hadn't spoken a word. She smiled to herself as she watched Gail. "Are you seriously suggesting we set Susan up with Chris?"

"What?" Gail shrugged as she turned to look at Holly.

"First of all, you never like to intermingle friends, let alone colleagues" Holly began as she sauntered across the room towards Gail. "Secondly, you have got to be the sweetest thing thinking of my sister like that."

"Hang on a second. I am not sweet. I am badass. I just thought that…" Gail began but was quickly cut off by Holly's lips pressed against hers.

Suddenly a voice interrupted their moment. "Auntie Holly? Gail? Are you guys up there?" Ally's voice called from below.

"Yup, we're here" Holly laughed as Gail let out a frustrated sigh.

"You guys descent?" Ally joked.

"Yeah, we are, thanks to you" Gail shouted back in frustration.

"Be nice, Gail" Holly whispered, hitting Gail on the arm.

"Hey Auntie Holly. Hey Gail" Ally said as she walked up the steps into the room. "Grandma wants to know if you want anything to eat."

"We're good. Thanks for checking on us. But since you are here, can you take down this box" Holly said, passing Ally a box of dusty bowling trophies.

"Wow, these are so cool. I've got to show Kevin these!" Ally exclaimed as she began walking back down the stairs.

"Hang on a second. Our friend Kevin is here?" Gail asked with a mischievous smile beginning to form on her face. She grabbed a random box and quickly made her way towards the steps.

"Hey, where are you going, Peck?" Holly chuckled, knowing full well what Gail was intending.

"I'm just going to say hi, that's all" Gail winked back before disappearing down the steps.

"Should I be worried?" Ally asked, looking back up at her aunt.

"Well, if I were you, I'd probably get my ass down there as fast as I could" Holly laughed out loud.

"That's what I was afraid of" Ally turned and disappeared down the steps after Gail.

By time Holly had made it down to the moving truck, Gail was deep in conversation with Kevin. Ally was blushing furiously as she stood nearby on the sidewalk. She turned to see Holly coming down the front steps and silently pleaded for help.

"Okay, there officer. Give the boy some breathing room" Holly laughed as she walked up to Gail and placed her arm around her waist.

"Oh, it's okay Holly. Gail and I were just discussing the importance of migrating geese and their effect on the economy" Kevin said with a straight, yet strangely enthusiastic, face.

Holly's mouth dropped open as she looked between Gail, Kevin and then over to Ally. "You have got to be kidding me" she said, turning to look directly at Gail.

"What? It's very fascinating. Isn't it Kevin?" Gail said with all seriousness as she turned to look at Kevin.

"Yes ma'am…I mean…Gail" he agreed full heartedly.

"First of all, you do not have to agree with everything she says because, beyond popular belief, she is not carrying a concealed weapon today. And secondly…" She said turning to look at Gail. "Stop picking on Kevin" she said, hitting Gail on the arm.

"Oww, what was that for?" Gail asked, shocked by Holly's sudden action.

"You know what that was for. Migrating geese and the economy? Gee. Just leave the boy alone" Holly said, shaking her head and walking back into the house. Possibly having Gail here wasn't going to be as helpful as Holly once imagined.

Gail watched Holly disappear into the house before turning to look at Ally and Kevin again. "Looks like we are going to have to cut this conversation short, Kevin, but hey oh…" she said as she grabbed Chris' arm as he was walking back into the house to get another load. "Hey Diaz, this is Kevin" Gail introduced them.

"Hello Kevin, you can call me Chris" he said holding out his hand to shake Kevin's.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Gail said with a flip of her hand. "Kevin here is Ally's new boyfriend, and well Ally, as we all know, is Holly's sixteen year old niece" Gail said with a wink and nod of her head.

"Ohh, I see" Chris smiled as he realized what Gail was getting.

"Well, Kevin, it is really nice to meet you then" Chris smiled even larger. "So what are your thoughts about mosquitos and their impact on the rising fuel costs?" Chris asked as he threw his arm around Kevin and guided him back into the house.

Gail couldn't help but laugh at loud as she saw the petrified face of the teenage boy.

"Gail, I really don't know what Aunt Holly sees in you" Ally frowned as she stormed off in the direction of her terrified boyfriend.

"Was that really necessary?" Holly asked, as she walked back out with another box.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for Ally" Gail said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sure" Holly smiled as she walked up into the truck.

Gail quickly turned and ran up the ramp behind her. Before Holly had barely gotten her box safely stowed, Gail had her spinning around and pressed up against the wall of the truck. "Gail, we have lots of packing that still needs to happen!" Holly laughed as she felt Gail's body pressed against hers. She couldn't help but let her arms snake around Gail's neck and gently run her fingers through the hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"Tell me you found that somewhat funny and I let you go" Gail teased, pushing harder into Holly.

Holly looked down at the strangely strong woman and knew there was no point denying it. "Okay, fine. I found it funny. But seriously, stop teasing the boy. You are going to scare him off" Holly sighed.

"Alright, no more teasing but he isn't going anywhere anytime soon" Gail agreed as she leant up and placed a soft kiss on Holly's lips. "He's been mesmerized by the Stewart charm. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to introduce Chris to Susan" Gail winked as she turned and jogged back down the ramp from the truck.

Holly just stood there, shaking her head, a smile plastered across her face.


	20. Chapter 20

By time Holly had managed to get back into the house, she found Gail, Chris and Susan talking around the kitchen island. Gail had her arms waving every which direction as she regaled the other two with some story or another.

Chris merely nodded his head in agreement with whatever Gail was saying, a huge smile across his face, his chest pushed out slightly.

Susan on the other hand was doubled over the kitchen island, one hand was holding her side while the other was slapping the counter top as she laughed full heartedly. When she stood up finally, Holly could see the tears streaming down her older sister's face. She couldn't remember the last time Susan was this happy. Holly leant against the door frame for a minute as she watched Gail bring laughter to the entire room.

"Your girlfriend is quite the character" Grandma Stewart commented, coming up to stand beside Holly.

"She is definitely something" Holly laughed as she heard Gail say something about a vending machine. She wasn't sure if she said attacked or attached, but whatever it was, Susan and Chris seemed to think it was the funniest thing in the world.

"And so why are standing here instead of joining in the fun" Grandma Stewart asked as Gail sent Chris and Susan into yet another fit of laughter.

"I was just… savoring" Holly smiled down at her grandma. She couldn't really explain why she had stopped in the doorway. Something about just watching the three interact was comforting…peaceful. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind for Holly. Never in a million years did she ever think Gail would be here in her grandmother's home, no scratch that, in her home. The same Gail who had such a tough, bitchy exterior, was telling jokes (at her own expense) and the laughter coming from Susan was priceless. Holly really did need a moment to take it all in.

Grandma Stewart looked up at Holly and then back to the group. "Well, I think it is time you stopped savoring and go and actually enjoy it" she laughed, pushing Holly into the kitchen.

Gail turned to see the commotion at the door and couldn't help but smile as Holly approached. Holly gave her a lopsided smile that made her knees go weak before coming up and standing with the group around the kitchen island.

"So what is so funny?" Holly asked the group, trying very hard to remain serious.

"Gail was just telling us about the time she got her foot stuck in a vending machine and Chris had to come to the rescue!" Susan laughed.

"Yeah, it cost me like $13.75 to get that spring to turn enough to release Gail's shoelace" Chris chuckled.

"Do I really want to know?" Holly asked skeptically as she looked down at Gail.

"It is probably best that it is kept between us three" Gail said gesturing to Chris and Susan.

"Whatever you say Peck" Holly laughed as she went to find another box.

"Well, until next time" Gail said with a bow before running down the hall after Holly. "Hey, Holls, hold up."

Holly quickly stopped and turned in her spot causing Gail to run smack into her. Holly grabbed Gail's elbows before she had a chance to stumble backwards, and pulled her into a searing kiss. Gail couldn't help but moan as she felt Holly's tongue glide gently over her lips. She felt shivers run up and down her body as Holly pulled her against her chest. When they eventually broke the kiss, Holly looked down at Gail.

"What was that for?" Gail asked, as her eyes slowly fluttered open, a smile forming on her lips.

"That's for being nice to my family" Holly smiled.

"Me? Nice? I think you have the wrong hot blonde officer in mind" Gail joked.

"No, I really don't" Holly said looking straight at Gail.

"Of course you do, I'm never nice, especially to family" Gail said with a wave of her hand as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Holly could only shake her head. She laughed out loud when she heard Gail call out on her way to the kitchen. "Hey guys, did I ever tell you the time I got bitten by a goose?"

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. They had the van loaded with boxes and some sentimental furniture by midafternoon. It was even easier to set Grandma up at her new house. Susan and her family had agreed to stay behind and get Grandma Stewart fully settled. Kevin was rather eager to stay behind and help Grandma Stewart as well. Gail laughed, thinking that Kevin was probably just happy to get a break from herself and Chris. In the end, Dov, Chloe and Chris volunteered to return the rental van. That left Holly and Gail on their own to sort out Holly's new place.

Holly didn't really have any furniture. She had sold all of her other stuff when she moved out to San Francisco. Thankfully Grandma Stewart had a lot of items she didn't want to take with her and so Holly had just enough of everything to make living comfortable until she was able to go out and buy some things of her own.

"This place is pretty awesome" Gail said, looking up at the vaulted ceilings of the family room.

"I've got a lot of great memories here" Holly smiled. "Grandma Stewart use to have all of us kids over in the summer. There are some awesome places to hide."

"Is that so?" Gail asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh yeah, we would play Hide and Seek for hours here" Holly smiled with a nod.

"Well that's good to know" Gail smiled as she stood up. "You've got thirty seconds and then I'm coming after you" she said as she covered her eyes and began counting aloud.

"You have got to be messing with me" Holly laughed.

"A Peck never messes around! 27…26…You are wasting time…25…"

Holly stood there looking at Gail. There was no way Gail was seriously suggesting a game of Hide and Seek. She could feel the corner of her mouth tug upwards into a smile. Gail never ceases to surprise and amaze her.

"I don't hear any scurrying…22…21….please tell me you remember how to play…20….19…" Gail continued to count with her hands over her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Holly laughed again.

"17…16…15…"

Holly took one last look at Gail and let out a little giggle before running off down the hallway.

Gail couldn't help but smile as she heard Holly scurry off. There was something about being around Holly that just brought out Gail's carefree and, dare she say, playful side. Pecks were never supposed to be playful, Elaine had drilled that into Steve and her at a very young age. Any sort of play had to be for academic purposes. "4…3….2…1…ready or not, here I come!" Gail shouted as she began her hunt.

Holly had managed to crouch inside a kitchen cupboard. She was positive Gail would never find her here. She felt giddy, waiting to hear the footsteps of one particular officer. She also suddenly needed to pee, but willed herself to sit still.

She then held her breath as she heard foots steps coming closer, and the opening of shutting of what sounded like the built-ins in the living room. She was then surprised to hear, what she thought, was muffled voices.

"Lose something there, Peck?" Lisa asked. She walked into the house, carrying a box of Holly's belongings, expecting to find Holly herself instead, entered only to find Gail searching in the front closet. She put the box down at her feet as Rachel came up beside her, holding another box.

"If you need to know, I'm looking for Holly" Gail said as a matter of fact as she glanced over her shoulder giving the other two women a look that made it seem like searching for Holly in the front closet was the most natural thing ever. She turned to close the closet doors again, sighing inwardly that she had been caught by surprise by Holly's two best friends.

"You lost her already? Why am I not surprised" Lisa quipped.

"Lisa, be nice" Rachel scolded under her breath. "It's nice to see you again, Gail" she said with a smile and a nod of her head.

Gail smiled back at Rachel before turning her gaze on Lisa. Did she really just hear her say that? "I'm sorry, Lisa, did I hear you right?"

"Lisa, you should apologize" Rachel said as she nudged Lisa with her elbow.

Lisa looked up at Rachel and then over at Gail. She took a deep breath and let it out again before daring to talk. "Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry, Gail. I meant it as a joke, but it was completely inappropriate" Lisa apologized, realizing that she perhaps she really did hit a sore spot with the officer, and she honestly didn't want Holly or Rachel mad at her again.

Gail simply continued to look at Lisa. Not really sure how she was supposed to take this. "Why are you here?" she asked, giving Lisa one of her ice cold stares.

"We are just dropping off of some of Holly's stuff. Where is she anyways?" Lisa asked, looking down the hallway.

"I'm not sure…" Gail began to explain but was cut off by Lisa's laughter. "Look, I don't know why you don't like me, but I'm trying very hard to be nice to you" Gail huffed.

"You? Nice to me? Why bother?" Lisa said, suddenly very serious. Rachel just looked between Gail and Lisa, afraid on how this standoff might end, and really wishing Holly was around.

"Because you are Holly's friend, and beyond popular belief, I love Holly and would do anything for her" Gail said, taking a step closer to Lisa. "And even though you don't like me for some reason, I am going to be very nice to you even if it kills me."

Lisa laughed in response. "You act all high and mighty, but I know you. I know girls like you" Lisa said, pointing a finger at Gail. "You are all about getting the girl, but once it becomes serious, you take off. You suddenly realize you really do want the Ken doll husband with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids."

"What are you saying?" Gail asked, stepping even closer to Lisa. "You think this is just a phase for me? Trust me, I am 100% Holly's. I'm going nowhere."

"Okay, guys, why don't we just take a minute here…" Rachel began, but was ignored as Lisa began again.

"I just don't want Holly getting hurt" Lisa clarified with a snort.

"I don't want her to get hurt either" Gail added. "Look, I honestly love Holly and I honestly want to get to know you better for Holly's sake." Gail had now dropped her icy stare, as well as her shoulders and just looked at Lisa.

Lisa looked Gail up and down for a moment, taking in what was said. "So what do we do?" Lisa asked, relaxing a little as she sensed Gail's sincerity.

"Well, how about we start again?" Gail said with a shrug. "Hello, my name is Gail Peck" she said sticking out her hand. "I am madly in love with your best friend. Do you want to grab a coffee sometime so that you can give me once over?"

Lisa couldn't' help but burst out laughing as she shook Gail's hand. "Why are you so nice?!" she said shaking her head at Gail.

"I'm not sure why people keep thinking that I'm nice. I really am a horrible, very antisocial, person" Gail scoffed.

"I think you are the nicest, most caring, beautiful person I know" came Holly's voice from behind them. She had emerged from her hiding spot when she heard the voices continue. While inside the cupboard, she envisioned a terrifying episode between the two ladies when she figured out it was Lisa's voice she was hearing.

Both ladies turned to find Holly standing in the hall. "Look, Holly, I can explain…" Gail began before being interrupted by Holly.

"You are just going to have to deal with it Peck, you are nice" Holly stated with a smile, walking closer to Gail, looking down at her lips then back up at her beautiful blue eyes.

Holly was just about to lean in for a kiss when Gail laughed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. Do over" giving Holly a wink before covering her eyes again. "30…29…28…"

Holly squealed with the glee of a child as she leant in and give Gail a quick peck on the cheek before turning and running past Lisa and Rachel, a big smile plastered across her face.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked with a shrug. "Where are you going Holly?"

"I'm not sure" Rachel laughed, "but I suggest we run." She said pointing at Gail. Rachel then turned and took off in the other direction.

"You can't be serious!" Lisa exclaimed, standing there in utter disbelief. She was a 32 year old woman, no scratch that, a 32 year old doctor, and now she was going to play Hide and Seek?

"25…24…running out of time there Lisa. 23…22…remember, I am an officer of the law, so you better find a darn good hiding spot if you plan on lasting the game...21…20…"

And with that, Lisa shook her head as a smile crept across her face. Maybe Gail wasn't so bad after all, she thought, turning and running off after Rachel.


	21. Chapter 21

Gail easily found Lisa and Rachel, but it was surprisingly difficult to locate one Dr. Stewart.

"Wow, she's like a professional Hide and Seek player. I swear we have searched every nook and cranny" Rachel laughed as they walked down the stairs, a slight air of defeat amongst the three ladies.

"I think she just has decades of extra practice playing here. I think we need to change her surroundings and then see how good she can hide" Gail justified as she followed Rachel.

"Come on Holly, games over. We give up" Lisa called as she stepped off the last step. "Truth be told, I'm seriously questioning my friendship with her. She works with dead people and she can vanish off the face of the earth in thirty seconds. Are we positive she isn't some kind of vampire or something?"

This comment caused Rachel and Gail to laugh out loud as they debated the possibility of Holly being a vampire.

"You can't possibly be considering that" came Holly's voice from behind them causing all three ladies to jump.

"Holly! Where on earth did you come from? You almost gave me a heart attack" Lisa exclaimed. "See…vampire" she said looking back at Rachel and Gail.

"Without a doubt, she must be a vampire!" Gail laughed full heartedly.

"Well, I never hear you complain when I nibble on your neck" Holly said with a smirk before walking into the living room.

Gail quickly stopped her laughing as she turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Okay, guys, my turn to count" Holly said as she took position in the middle of the living room and covered her eyes. "30….29….28…"

"Let's show her how this is done ladies" Gail instructed before taking off upstairs to find a hiding spot in a bedroom closet. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. This house was so big, it would take Holly at least a few minutes to open all the closets before she came to Gail's. She laughed out loud at her genius plan.

So confident in her hiding spot, that Gail was just about to close her eyes and take a little rest when the closet door swung open. To Gail, it felt like she had only been hiding for only two seconds and was completely shocked to see Holly standing there smiling down at her. "Hey, how did you find me so fast?" Gail protested as she began to stand up.

"Shhh…don't move" Holly said, stepping into the closet and closing the door behind them. She positioned herself on the floor right beside Gail.

"What are you doing?" Gail asked in a whisper.

"I just thought we could…" Holly began, a twinkle in her eye, before leaning in and capturing Gail's lips with her own. She put her hand behind Gail's head and brought her deeper into the kiss. Gail tilted her head slightly, helping to deepen the kiss as their tongues dueled for dominance.

Gail put her hand on Holly's shoulders, pushing her away slightly. "But how did you find me so fast?"

"You are above the living room. I could hear someone in the closet."

"What if it wasn't me?" Gail asked, leaning in to kiss Holly again.

"Well, then Rachel or Lisa would have had a rather enjoyable Hide and Seek experience" Holly winked, before taking Gail's lips again with hers.

"What?!" Gail exclaimed, pulling back quickly from Holly.

"I'm just kidding. I knew it was you. I could hear you giggle."

"I don't giggle!"

"Oh, but you do" Holly laughed as she pushed forward and seized Gail's lips with her own. She could feel Gail smile into the kiss briefly before wrapping her arms around her, pulling her closer. As the kiss intensified, Gail shift herself so that she was sitting on Holly's lap. She moaned into the kiss, as Holly's hands found their way under her shirt and began caressing her back, pulling her closer. Gail's hands also quickly found their way to Holly's hair and began running through it.

A bang from the floor below brought the women from their passionate bubble. "I suppose I should continue looking for Rachel and Lisa" she said with a laugh, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"I suppose it would be a little questionable if you didn't" Gail smiled, sliding off of Holly's lap and beginning to stand up.

"No, stay for a bit. I'll come find you last. Plus you might want to fix your shirt" Holly smiled, pointing to the front of Gail's button up.

Gail looked down to see all the buttons undone, exposing her black lacy bra. "How did you do that?" Gail squeaked, grabbing the two sides of her shirt and pulling them closed as she leaned back against the closet wall.

"Oh, one of my many special abilities" Holly said with a wink as she gave Gail one last quick kiss before sliding out of the closet. Gail couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she began buttoning up her shirt again.

It didn't take Holly long to find Rachel or Lisa and after several more rounds of Hide and Seek, the ladies retired to the living room. Lisa and Rachel were sitting on the couch, while Gail had taken a spot on the floor. She had created a little nest for herself from random blankets and pillows she found during the move. She now had her back leaning against the wall as she watched the two other women chit chat back and forth.

"Gosh, I can't remember the last time I played Hide and Seek" Rachel chuckled as she reclined back on the couch. "That was surprisingly a lot harder than I remember."

Lisa couldn't help but laugh as she nodded her head in agreement. "It is also surprisingly terrifying when you knew that a police officer was looking for you" Lisa laughed full heartedly.

"I don't know about that. Police officer or not, I think it is terrifying knowing that it is Gail searching for you" joked Rachel.

Gail now nodded her head in agreement. "This is what I have been trying to tell you ladies. I am scary, not this nice person you all seem to think I am" smiled Gail.

"Whatever you say, Gail. I think we know the real you" grinned Lisa as she winked at her.

Just then, Holly walked into the room, and over to Gail. Gail automatically opened up her lap for her to sit between her legs. Holly quickly settled between them as Gail wrapped her arms around her waist. Holly let out sigh as she leaned back against Gail, her head resting on Gail's shoulder.

"Comfy?" Gail whispered softly into her ear causing her to shiver.

She turned towards Gail, her lips gently brushing against Gail's cheek. "Very" she whispered back seductively. She couldn't help but smile as she felt Gail shiver and tighten her grip around her.

"So anyone up for Thai food. I know a great little place around the corner that delivers" Holly said, looking back up at Rachel and Lisa.

Right on cue, Gail's stomach grumbled. "I could devour some pad Thai, oh and pad se ew and mango salad and Panang Curry and…"

"We get it, we get it, you're hungry" laughed Lisa. "You guys stay, I'll go order" she said, standing up from the couch. "Do you know the number?" she asked looking down at the comfy love birds.

"The menu is in the top drawer beside the fridge" Holly smiled. She mouthed the word 'thank you' as she nestled further back into Gail.

Lisa just winked before walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, gosh. I would really love some coconut rice. Order some coconut rice!" Gail yelled towards the kitchen. "Do you think she heard me?" Gail asked looking down at Holly.

"I think the whole neighbourhood heard you" laughed Rachel, "but I'll go double check." And with that, Rachel stood up to go find Lisa.

Holly and Gail sat there in silence for a few moments. Holly was enjoying the feel of Gail's breath on her neck and shivered when Gail's fingers found an opening between her jeans and t-shirt. Gail's fingers were now gently caressing the skin below.

Gail could feel Holly take a deep breath as her fingers felt the soft flesh beneath her shirt. She let her fingers glide gently over the olive skin that she has grown to adore.

"I could sit here all night" Holly said softly, leaning further back into Gail.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Gail sighed, pulling Holly closer.

"Thank you for today" Holly voiced softly.

"It was my pleasure" Gail replied, her lips gently grazing Holly's ear. "It was a way better workout than going to the gym. I hate the gym."

"I'm serious though" Holly said, turning around to look directly at Gail. "You were nice to my grandmother, my sister, my niece and now my friends. Thank you." She reached up and cupped Gail's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb along her cheek bone. "You are amazing."

"I know, that's what I keep telling people" Gail smiled, earning a little slap from Holly.

"Learn to take a compliment, Peck" Holly laughed as she settled back down into Gail's arms. Gail just smiled as she pulled her closer. This was something Gail could get used to.

Just then, Gail's phone began to ring. She shifted slightly to retrieve her phone from her pocket. "Peck" she answered. "Yes sir. No problem sir. Twenty minutes. Yes sir" and with that, Gail hung up her phone. "Um…that was Oliver…um…I've…something has come up and we've all been called in."

"Something dangerous?" Holly asked, without looking back, trying very hard to hide her disappointment and worry.

Gail could feel Holly tense up a little. "Well, it's serious enough to call in the whole department. But I promise to be careful" Gail said, pulling Holly tighter into the embrace, not wanting to let go of her yet.

"I…I should probably get going…I…" Gail said softly, her lips vibrating against Holly's ear.

"Don't worry, Gail. I understand" Holly smiled pulling away from Gail. She pushed herself up off of the floor and offered a hand up to Gail, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Gail murmured into Holly's neck.

Holly just held her closer for a moment more before releasing her. "Call me when…when…."

"I will definitely call you when I'm done, but I will also try to call you when I can" Gail smiled before leaning in and giving Holly a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Holly asked walking Gail towards the front door.

"No, you stay with Rachel and Lisa. Oliver said Chris is already on his way anyways. I'll just meet him outside."

"Okay, um…thanks again for today" Holly said as they stood beside the door. "Maybe you can come back after and I can really thank you" she said with a wink that caused Gail to blush.

"Well…I…" Gail began.

"It's okay, don't worry Gail, I understand" Holly said disappointedly, dipping her head down.

Gail quickly reached over and gently lifted Holly's chin. "I was just going to say that I would have to borrow your shower first" she said with a smile.

"Oh, okay" Holly grinned. "That can be arranged."

"Okay, good" Gail said as she wrapped her arms around Holly's waist, pulling her in close. Holly quickly threw her arms around Gail's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Before the kiss could be deepened, honking from the driveway drew their attention.

"I guess that is Chris, he's such a gentleman. I should get going" Gail sighed.

"Yup, I guess" Holly said, pulling away, gently running her fingers over her lips.

Gail smiled at her before leaning in for one last quick kiss. She then turned and walked out the door. Holly stood there watching as Gail jumped into Chris' car and they drove away. It really had been a wonderful day with Gail. For once, Gail was letting others see the side that Holly had always known and it truly warmed Holly's heart.

"Hey, where is our little officer?" Lisa asked, walking out of the kitchen to see Holly leaning against the front door.

"She got called in. Looks like it will be just us tonight" Holly said with a shrug.

"Well, had I known, I wouldn't have ordered half the restaurant. Oh, well, more for us" Lisa shrugged. "Let's go watch TV" she said, looping her arm through Holly's. Even though Holly stood there with a smile, Lisa knew her friend and she knew that she was disappointed to end the evening so early with Gail.

Eventually, Holly, Rachel and Lisa settled down in the family room. Lisa had the wine glasses already lined up on the coffee table and was happily filling them up. Holly was leaning back on the couch, getting comfortable. Rachel was flipping through the channels looking for the best, cheesiest, tv movie. She suddenly stopped on the news and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Guys, look at this" she said, pointing towards the TV.

Holly and Lisa looked up to see an emergency announcement scroll across the screen. It read "Live: Hostage situation at local grocery store. 14 hostages remain. 2 dead. 2 police officers shot. Condition unknown."


	22. Chapter 22

Once at the station, Chris and Gail were quickly swept into the flurry of activity. Different teams were sent to different areas. Oliver called Gail's group over to the conference room. The Emergency Task Force was already on scene at the grocery store, but they would need to head over there for crowd control and assist in any hostage evacuation the ETF asks for.

Dressed in full Toronto police tactical gear, Gail and the others loaded into their squad cars and headed over to the scene. Gail was riding shotgun with Chris.

"So what did you tell Holly?" Chris asked, glancing towards Gail.

"I just said we all had been called in" Gail said nonchalantly.

"Don't you think she is going to be worried? I mean, you were supposed to have the weekend off. It is kind of a big thing to be called in suddenly"

"I told her I would be careful" Gail shrugged, really wishing the conversation would stop. She had already felt terrible about leaving Holly. She had her own internal struggle on how much she should tell her, and it didn't help right now to have Chris questioning what she did.

"I know I would want to tell them whatever I could so that they wouldn't worry" Chris said, still keeping his eyes on the road as they maneuvered through the busy streets of Toronto.

"Thanks Diaz, you are really helping here" Gail said sarcastically. She would have given anything to have her phone with her instead of it sitting in her locker. She would have sent Holly one more text saying everything was okay because everything was going to be okay, Gail knew that. Everything would get sorted out, and she would be back with Holly before the night was through.

Meanwhile, Lisa, Rachel and Holly sat plastered to the TV. Every two minutes, a new ticker tape would scroll by with new information about the hostage situation. Right now the number of dead had risen to three. The Emergency Task Force had the building surrounded. The Toronto Police Department could be seen about fifty meters back, keeping the crowd at bay.

"Doesn't it make you sick to see all of those people out there just holding up their cellphones? Don't they understand what is going on?" Rachel commented. It was true. There was an eerily large amount of people standing out there, late at night, in front of the grocery store, clearly recording the events on their cellphones. What were they hoping to capture?

"I'm sure this will all be over soon, and then Gail will be back here to help us eat all of this food" Lisa smiled, as she gestured to the coffee table full of untouched Thai food.

Holly's focus stayed plastered to the TV.

"She's right, Hols. Let's just sit back and watch a movie, and Gail will be here sooner than you think" Rachel tried to reassure.

Rachel and Lisa looked at each other over top of Holly's head and simply shrugged. They knew Holly, and they knew how important Gail was to her. Holly wasn't going to sit back and relax while she knew she was out there risking her life. But as Holly's friends, it was their responsibility to help her through this.

Rachel leaned forward to grab the remote control off of the coffee table.

"Please…don't" Holly said softly.

"Look, Holly, as much as I know you want to keep watching this, we don't even know if Gail is actually involved in this. And watching this TV is not going to tell us how Gail is doing" Lisa said softly, placing her hand on Holly's arm.

Holly turned to look at Lisa, her eyes welling up.

"It's okay, Holly" Lisa said softly, pulling Holly into a hug. She then nodded to Rachel, who flicked the TV to the movie channel and let it play softly in the background. The three of them sat cuddled on the couch, waiting for any news from Gail.

Gail had been positioned about half a block away to the left of the building's side entrance. They were far enough away from the grocery store that she wasn't really involved in that scene. Sure things were tense, and she was on edge because two officers from another precinct had already been shot, but she wasn't really in the action, and she was grateful. All she wanted to do was to get this done and go back to Holly without injury, without causing too much worry. Instead of being curled up on the couch with Holly, she was standing in front of a group of people who were craning their necks to get a glimpse of the action. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the group as she listened to them chit chat back and forth about the endless possible outcomes. She began to grow angry when the discussion turned to how they could get a selfie with the criminals.

"Hey, Diaz, trade me places?" Gail said over the radio to Chris who was standing down the side alley about fifty feet away. There was no one in his section because there was no good view of all the action. He agreed with a shrug.

As Chris approached Gail's spot, they were suddenly startled by shouting that came from behind them. They both turned quickly to see a teenage boy running in their direction. Without even slowing down, the boy charged between Chris and Gail. Chris grabbed his arm as Gail grabbed his jacket, spinning him around, his arms swinging wildly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on there, slugger" Gail huffed, pulling one of his arms behind his back.

"No, no, I can't" the boy continued to yell, attempting to wave his arms loose.

"Seriously, man, calm down" Chris panted.

The boy continued to fight until Chris pinned him to the ground, bringing Gail down in the process. With the two of them on top, he quickly quit fighting and Gail was able to cuff him.

After a few moments of lying flat on the rough asphalt, the boy relaxed significantly. Lifting him up and taking him towards the squad car, Chris turned to Gail. "Where did he come from?" he whispered behind the kid's back. The perimeter had been completely quarantined off, and no one was seen coming, or going, from the grocery store for hours.

"I have no idea" Gail shrugged as they pushed him in to the back of the car. "Look, you call it in. I'll drive" she said, walking around and getting into the driver's seat. Gail sat down in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. She quickly jotted down some notes on her notepad as Chris stood outside the car arranging for other officers to take their spot. She was kind of grateful to be heading back to the solitude of the station and away from the action at the grocery store. Normally she would be all about the action and would find herself in the middle of it all, but for some reason today, she just wasn't into it.

Meanwhile, Holly, Lisa and Rachel had eaten some food, and talked about everything random before falling silent again. In all honestly, it was Lisa and Rachel who ate the food while Holly simply pushed some noodles around the plate. And it was still Lisa and Rachel who carried on conversations about the most random things, while Holly periodically nodded her head.

"She will be okay, you know that, right?" Rachel asked, patting Holly's shoulder.

"I wish I could say yes" Holly laughed.

"What do you mean? Don't you have any confidence in your very hot police officer girlfriend" Lisa chuckled.

"Let's just say, I think she is a great cop, a fantastic cop, who also seems to end up in the middle of things resulting in some sort of scrape or bump, and she absolutely hates hospitals" Holly continued to laugh.

"So you are saying she is clumsy?" Rachel gasped.

"No, no not that" Holly chuckled.

"What? She's unlucky or just reckless?" Lisa jumped in.

"No, I mean, she's fearless and confident. She is trusting" Holly said, cocking her head to the side. "She trusts her team and just knows that they have her back. She also can't stand injustice and if something is wrong, she jumps right in" Holly finished with a sigh.

"And this leads to her getting injured?" Lisa asked.

Holly just laughed, "Yeah, and the fact that she's kind of small. I think she is perfect elbow height for some of the other officers"

This caused all the ladies to roll back on the couch laughing. They continued to laugh until they began to drift into a now comfortable silence. As the movie continued to play in the background, each of the ladies slowly drifted off into dreamland.

It was about forty minutes later when Holly's phone began to ring. Startled awake, she quickly reached for it, but failed to answer it before it went dead. Looking down at the screen, she noticed she missed seven calls from the Toronto police department and panic began to set it. How did she miss seven calls? Had she been that tired that she heard nothing? Suddenly her phone began to ring again and she answered it before even bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Gail, is everything okay?" she said in one quick breath.

"Holly, it's me Oliver. I need you to come down to the station."

Holly felt her heart stop as her phone slid from her hand, bouncing off her knee before settling on the carpet below.

Lisa and Rachel looked at each other, before Rachel reached down to grab the phone. "Hello, this is Rachel. Who is this?" she asked.

"Hi Rachel, my name is Oliver Shaw from the Toronto Police. I need Holly to come down to the station" Oliver said in a calm voice.

"Is Gail okay?" Rachel quickly asked.

"Yes, of course, she is completely fine. She is our typical petulant Peck. I need to see Holly over a different matter."

Rachel quickly turned to look at Holly, grabbing her arm. "Holly, Gail is fine. He needs to see you for some other reason."

Holly visibly perked up, and turned towards Rachel. She cocked her head to the side, not quite sure she should believe her.

"I'm serious" Rachel nodded as she passed the phone back to Holly.

Holly accepted it gingerly before bringing the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry Oliver. I…I thought…"

"No, don't apologize, I should have realized. I'm sorry I started the conversation like that. Gail is still her perky little self. I need to see you on official police business. It seems something has come up with our grocery store case. I've already sent Gail to go pick you up."

And, as if right on cue, Gail walked through the front door and into the living room wearing her officer's uniform. "Hey Holly, are you around?" she asked, peering around the corner.

The minute Gail stepped into the room, Holly was up off of the couch and across the room in two seconds. She ran straight into Gail, causing them to stumble backwards a few steps before Gail could regain their balance. Holly then threw her arms around Gail's neck, pulling her into a tight hug, nuzzling her head into the nook of Gail's neck as sobs shook her entire body.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?" Gail asked, rubbing circles on Holly's back.

Holly just tightened her grip around Gail as she began to cry even in harder.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here" Gail said as she continued to sooth Holly. "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" she asked, looking over at Lisa and Rachel who now stood beside the couch.

"We saw the news earlier and we were worried. Then Oliver just called saying she needed to get down to the station asap and well…" Lisa shrugged. "I mean…she thought…"

Gail lifted one hand, stopping Lisa from elaborating more. She knew why Holly was in such a state. She understood perfectly the conclusions that Holly would jump to and she felt terrible. "Hey, babe, I'm sorry. I'm here. Everything is okay. I promise" Gail said softly to Holly as she continued to gently rub her back. She could feel Holly's sobs begin to subside, and the grip she had around Gail's neck began to ease a bit.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, but everything is okay. I'm not going anywhere" Gail continued as she reached up and gently ran one hand through the waves of Holly's hair. "I promise."

Just then Gail's phone began to ring. With one hand, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone, making sure she held Holly tightly with the other. "Peck here" she answered.

"Hey Gail, are you with Holly?" Oliver asked through the phone.

"Yes, Oliver, I'm with her now. Give us a few minutes, I'm not sure we are in any state to…"

"No, no, I'm okay. I am a professional. I can do this. What do we need to do?" Holly said, pealing herself away from Gail and wiping her face with her hands.

"Hey, are you sure?" Gail asked holding her phone to her shoulder and dipping slightly to regain eye contact with Holly.

"Of course, we both have jobs to do. Just give me a few minutes to change" Holly said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Hey, Oliver, sorry about that. We will be back shortly" Gail spoke into the phone.

"I am sorry for calling her like that. I can try and call in someone else from the lab" Oliver suggested.

"No, no, it is okay. We will be there in about thirty minutes" and with that Gail hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket before looking over at Lisa and Rachel. "Be honest with me here. Is everything okay?"

"Um…yeah, I think so…" Lisa began.

"It was just a bit too real, shall we say" Rachel finished.

Gail just nodded her head knowingly before turning to leave. "Um… thank you for being here with Holly" she said, looking back at Holly's friends. They simply nodded their heads. Gail quickly turned and headed upstairs to find Holly.


	23. Chapter 23

Gail quickly made her way up the steps. As she reached the top landing, it dawned on her that she didn't really know which room Holly had chosen as her own. She carefully walked down the hallway, peeking into each room. Each one had some remnant of furniture, some part of a Stewart memory that Gail was truthfully excited to hear about. She could just picture mini Holly running around being chased by her sister or even a mini Holly tucked into one corner, her nose in a book. Eventually she came across a room with bunk beds and found Holly standing on the carpet in the middle of the room, her shoulders slumped, her head hanging low.

"Hey" Gail said softly as she came into the room.

Holly looked up, her eyes red from crying, her cheeks still wet from tears.

"Nice digs you've got here" Gail said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. She walked around the room a bit as if inspecting it. "Bunk beds really suit you" she grinned.

"I didn't know what room to choose. I didn't really think this far" Holly said as she wiped the tears from her face. She had rushed upstairs to get away from everyone, but quickly realized she didn't really have anything upstairs that was hers, and so she ended up in the room she use to share with her cousins whenever they visited their grandmother.

Gail turned to look at Holly. She felt terrible inside knowing that she had caused this much grief to Holly. She also felt scared. But this is what it was like being in a relationship with a cop. You never knew how the day would unfold. You never knew who would be coming home. Gail was all too aware of this, growing up with her parents in the force. She knew this from when Steve first joined the academy. She knew this from seeing so many colleagues head out, and then not come back. Gail looked down at her feet, then back up at Holly. "I'm sorry if this is too much. I mean, I just….I thought…"

"Stop, Gail. Please don't. I had a moment. I overreacted. Let's just let it go" Holly said walking past Gail as if nothing happened. She really couldn't get into this with Gail right now. She knew she had to go see Oliver and everything was just still too raw to explain things to Gail.

"Holly, hang on" Gail said, reaching out just in time to grab Holly's arm. "Please talk to me."

Holly stood there, not turning to look at Gail. She took a deep breath. "There is nothing to talk about and we both have work to do" she said before tugging her arm out of Gail's grasp and walking out the door.

The ride to the precinct was unbearably silent for Gail. She would open her mouth periodically, but nothing would come out. She would turn to glance at Holly, but Holly kept her gaze to out the window. Once at the precinct, Holly jumped out the squad car and walked straight into Oliver's office barely looking up at Gail.

Gail went to her desk and slumped down in the chair. It had been a long day with the move, which turned into a longer evening after being called in, and now an absolutely unbearable night due to the fact that Holly was no longer talking to her. She let her head flop down on the desk in front of her with a rather loud thud.

"Hey there Gail, what's got you so glum chum" Dov asked, sliding into the chair beside her. Gail could only grunt in annoyance at his rather annoying cheery disposition.

He smiled to himself when he heard her mumble something into the desk before continuing. "I see Oliver is keeping your lady love all tied up. Is that what's got you down in the dumps?" he chuckled, trying his very best to get another grumble out of Gail.

"First of all" Gail began, holding up a finger as she lifted her head from the table. "Do not refer to Holly as my lady love, that's just wrong. And secondly… Holly isn't exactly talking to me" she ended in almost a whisper as she dropped her head back down on the desk.

Dov swung his chair around to look over at Oliver's office just in time to see Holly leave and make her way out of the room. He could only assume she was heading towards the lab with the stack of papers she had in her hands, but he was surprised to see that she made no attempt to look in Gail's direction. He would have expected her to say something to Gail or at least wave. "What is going on between you two? When we left to drop of the van, you guys could barely keep your hands off each other."

"Let's just say that the grocery store incident has shed a new light on our relationship" Gail remarked discouragingly.

"What are you talking about?" Dov asked, turning back towards Gail.

Gail huffed as she lifted her head and swung her legs to face Dov. "She saw the news, then Oliver called her and told her to come down to the station right away, and she thought it was about me, and now she is avoiding me" Gail let it all out in one breath. She normally kept this information to herself until Traci would trick it out of her, but tonight, for some reason, she just couldn't keep it bottled up.

"Whoa, that's heavy" Dov said leaning back on his chair. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. Forget I said anything" Gail said, standing up and walking towards the locker room.

"Hey, don't give up on her" Dov shouted from his seat.

She didn't even bother looking back at him. Her shift was over and she was ready to call it a night. By time Chris and Gail had accompanied the teenager back to the precinct, the Emergency Task Force had swarmed the grocery store and successfully arrested the remaining criminals. The hostages were taken back to another precinct in order to get their statements. Holly was requested to come in to run some evidence through some tests. Oliver had intended well by sending Gail to pick up Holly, considering that Gail was stuck at the precinct wrapping up some loose ends, but that's not how it worked out in the end. Now things were…different. Holly had gone into work mode and Gail was…lost.

After a hot shower, Gail sat on the bench in the locker room. She had hung up her uniform, changed into her civi-clothes and now just sat there looking at her shoes. She wasn't really sure how long she had been sitting there. She just wasn't sure where else to go.

"I'm sorry" came a soft voice from the door.

Gail looked up to see Holly standing there, looking sheepish and shy. "Why are you sorry?" Gail asked, debating whether or not she should stand up.

"Because I was being irrational. I work with cops. My life revolves around crime scenes. I don't know why I was being so illogical tonight" Holly shrugged.

"Well, because you had an extremely long day that got rudely interrupted just when it was getting good" Gail said with a wink. She stood up and walked slowly over to Holly, stopping right in front of her. "I should have told you more about what was happening, but I didn't want you to worry. I guess that backfired."

"And in my head, I just couldn't get over the idea of losing you. I feel like I just got you back, and suddenly it was all going to be taken away from me. I figured it was karma and all."

"You weren't going to lose me" Gail said, reaching up and placing her hands on Holly's arms. "You aren't going to lose me."

"You can't say that. You are a cop. You have no idea" Holly said sharply, a frown across her face.

"You're right. I have no idea, but I do know that I will do my utter best to stay safe because I know I get to come home to you at the end of my shift" Gail smiled.

Holly felt her breath hitch a little at Gail's choice of words. She reached out and cupped Gail's face. She smiled at her before leaning in and pressing her lips gently to hers.

Gail quickly wrapped her arms around Holly's back, pulling her closer. The kiss was gentle, yet meaningful. It was apologetic, yet passionate. Gail felt Holly's arms weave around her neck, her fingers running through her hair. She took a step closer to Holly as she tightened her grip around her waist.

Holly pulled back slightly from the kiss. "We're a sorry bunch, aren't we?" she said, leaning her forehead against Gail's.

"Well my mom always said don't put slugs in your shoes" Gail said solemnly.

"What does that have to do with us?" Holly laughed, leaning back a little to look down at Gail.

"Oh, nothing. It's just something she said" Gail shrugged, which caused Holly to laugh out loud. Gail couldn't help but smile at Holly's laugh. It was so pure and so…happy. "She also said that something worth having doesn't come easy and so don't ever stop fighting for it. I was seven when she told me and I always thought she was talking about Tommy Tinker down the street who stole my bubble gum after school one day, but now I think I really understand" Gail smiled up at Holly before pulling her into another kiss.

An unexpected cough from the door interrupted their moment. Holly quickly wiped her mouth and straightened her shirt before turning around. Gail quickly ran her fingers through her hair before stepping out from around Holly to see who was in the doorway. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Chloe standing there with a ridiculous grin across her face. She cursed herself for being so easily swayed by Chloe's bubbly persona.

"Why are you so happy, Little Miss Sunshine?" Gail smirked, trying very hard to hide her own smile.

"Well, I spoke to Dov earlier and so here I was coming in to console and comfort you but it looks like there is no need for that" Chloe laughed.

Holly turned to look at Gail who was now a bright red. "What is she talking about?" she asked Gail.

"Oh it's nothing" Gail shrugged, turning to walk over to her locker.

"Nothing? Sounds like something if Dov is sending her in to comfort you" Holly smiled. She already sort of knew why Chloe was coming to see Gail, but it was extremely fun to tease Gail at the same time.

"It's nothing, really. I mean, Dov is just being Dov, and well Chloe is Chloe" Gail huffed, throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder and walking out of the locker room. She shook her head when she heard Holly and Chloe burst out into laughter.

"You really can't help but love her, can you?" Chloe laughed. "She tries to be all tough, but she's just the squishiest person I know!"

"I know! This is what I keep trying to tell people" Holly snorted.

"Hey, do you have a ride? I'm heading out and can drop you off, if you want" Chloe asked between laughs.

"Um, now that I think of it, Gail drove me her in a squad car and Chris picked her up from my place earlier. I'm pretty sure we both need a ride. You don't mind do you?" Holly asked, turning to look at Chloe.

"Hey, what are friends for?" she said with a shrug.

"I suppose we should follow her then" Holly continued to laugh.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Um…thanks for coming to check on her" Holly said, turning to look at Chloe.

"Well, she is my friend, and I am hers after all, even if she doesn't admit it" shrugged Chloe.

"Well, thank you for being her friend" Holly smiled. "I wasn't a very good one to her tonight, and it is nice to know she has others looking out for her" she added, hanging her head.

"You are exactly what she needs" Chloe said, patting Holly on the shoulder. "Now let's go take her royal highness home before she bites someone's head off" she smiled at Holly, giving her a little shove.

"With pleasure" Holly smiled as they walked off in the direction Gail had disappeared.

Chloe ended up driving everyone back to Gail's place. Gail wanted to get her car so that she could be the one who dropped Holly off. Holly wasn't going to argue.

"Look, I'm just going to throw my stuff in my room. I'll be right back" Gail glanced at Holly before practically running off down the hall.

Chloe then said goodnight to Holly before disappearing off to Dov's room, leaving her standing in the front foyer, just waiting. What a day it had been. Holly shook her head as she thought about the roller coaster of the day. For someone who was usually so cool, calm and collected, she always seems to come so unraveled when it comes to Gail.

Gail returned quick enough, interrupting Holly's thoughts. She had another bag with her.

"Hey, I thought you were putting your stuff away" Holly smiled that crazy lopsided smile that made Gail's knees go weak every time.

"Um…I thought maybe, um…I could stay over…with you" Gail shrugged.

Holly didn't realize her smile could get any wider, but it did. She took two quick steps over to Gail before gathering her in her arms and placing a searing kiss on her lips.

Gail's eyes slowly fluttered open and a smile crept across her face as Holly stood back. "I guess it is okay, then."

"It is more than okay" Holly practically whispered, leaning in once more to steal one more kiss before turning and walking out of the front door.

Gail just rubbed the back of her neck with her hand as she watched the doctor disappear down the front steps. She was crazy in love with Holly. She couldn't remember another time she was felt this way about anyone. She could get very use to these feelings. She liked these feelings. She practically skipped down the steps after Holly, a big smile across her face.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: Just for fun. :)_

That night was spent at Lisa's. All they did was sleep, but it was the best sleep with arms wrapped around each other. Holly woke up with the sun streaming through one of the windows. She slightly turned to see the sleeping blonde still wrapped up in her arms. This was something she could get used. She couldn't help but smile when she thought back to the words Gail had used last night. She said that she wanted to come home to her after every shift. She tried not to think too much into it, but she couldn't help but want it to be more. She wanted Gail to want to come home to her too.

She looked down again when she felt Gail shift slightly.

"What are you smiling about, nerd? It's too early to smile" Gail said, closing her eyes again.

"I was just thinking" Holly smiled down at her.

"Oh gosh, it's definitely too early to think" Gail said, burying her head into the nook of Holly's neck, almost instantly falling back to sleep.

Holly simply pulled her closer, and let her eyes drift shut again, allowing for sleep to take over once more as she listened to Gail's steady breathing.

The next time Holly woke up, she was alone. She stretched out, feeling the sheets beside her. They were cold. Sitting up, she scanned the room. Gail's bag was still in the corner, her clothes from yesterday draped over the chair. Holly slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey there sleepy, I was wondering when you were going to get up. For a minute there, I thought I was going to have to wrestle you out of bed" Gail came in, wearing Holly's track suit and holding two cups of coffee.

"Well, I don't know about wrestling me _out_ of bed, but I wouldn't say no to wrestling _in_ bed" Holly said with a wink which caused Gail to stop abruptly, her mouth dropping open.

"Oww, oww, oww. Hot coffee!" Gail exclaimed as the coffee spilt over the side of the cup due to her sudden stop. She scanned the room for a place to put down the cups. Holly quickly jumped up out of bed and took the cups from her.

"Oh gosh, Gail. I'm so sorry" she said, placing the cups down on the night table and turning to grab Gail's hands. "Quick, put them under water" Holly said, pulling Gail towards the bathroom sink and filling up the basin a bit with water. She gently pushed Gail's hands into the water. "I am so sorry" she repeated again, looking down at Gail's hands then up at Gail and back down at her hands.

Gail simply stood there with a smile on her face as Holly continued to hold her hands under the soothing water.

Holly focused on Gail's hand. There was a clear red mark on her one hand between her thumb and pointer finger, but it didn't look like it would blister. She looked up at Gail. "What are you smiling about?" she pursed her lips together.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how handy it is to have a doctor around considering my tendency to injure myself. I should have started dating a doctor a long time ago" she laughed. "Ow, hey!" Gail exclaimed as she felt Holly squeeze her hand a little.

"Oops, sorry" Holly smirked.

"You know, you should be nicer to me. The only reason my hand is going to need to be amputated is because I was bringing _you_ coffee." Gail scoffed.

"First of all, overreact much? Your hand is fine. You barely have a mark" she said lifting Gail's hand out of the water and looking at it. "Secondly, I really wish I had started dating a cop sooner too" she said with a wink before tossing a towel at Gail and walking out of the bathroom.

Gail smiled to herself before following Holly out into the bedroom. "So what are your plans today?" she asked, walking over and grabbing her cup of coffee. She carefully walked over to the bed and sat down beside Holly, who was already enjoying hers.

"I need to head into the office for a few hours this morning, but I was thinking of taking the rest of my things here over to my grandmother's house" she said, taking a sip.

"You mean over to your house" Gail smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Wow, that's going to take me a bit to get use too" Holly shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard.

"Want a hand?"

"Gosh, Gail, just one hand? Your other hand is fine. I already told you it won't need to be amputated" Holly teased, her eyes still closed but a big smile across her face.

"Oh hardy har har. Someone is very witty in the morning" Gail glared. "But I'm serious, I can help if you want."

Holly opened her eyes to look over at Gail. "Are you sure? You had a pretty busy day yesterday. I thought you would want to rest."

"Yes, rest is good, but spending the afternoon with you is better" Gail smiled into her cup of coffee.

"Oh you smooth talker you. How can I refuse that?" Holly smiled leaning over and giving Gail a quick peck on the cheek.

For some reason, Gail couldn't help but blush. She took another sip of her coffee in an attempt to hide the redness creeping up her neck and across her cheeks.

"Look, I've really got to get this day started if I plan to be back soon. You can stay here if you wanted" Holly said, slipping out of bed.

"Um…yeah, I guess. Do you think Lisa will mind?" Gail said, placing her coffee down on the bed side table. She sat there watching Holly scurry around the room.

"I doubt it" she said grabbing some clothes from the closet and slipping into the bathroom, giving Gail a smile.

Gail smiled back before slipping down beneath the covers again. She could really get use to morning routines with Holly.

That morning, Holly worked at double speed to try and finish everything. Her aim was to be home by lunch and not a minute later. Just as she was writing up one of her final reports, Frankie Anderson walked into her office.

"Hey there, Doctor" she said, leaning against the side of the door frame.

"Oh, detective, you scared me" she said, holding her hand to her chest. "What can I do for you?" she asked closing her file and standing up from the desk.

"I was hoping you could run these samples" she said holding up a bag of evidence.

"Sure, not a problem" Holly said, walking over and grabbing the bag from Frankie and then over to one of the impressive looking machines.

"So…tell me, are you still with Peck?" Frankie asked, leaning back on a counter, folding her arms in front of her.

Holly couldn't help but smile as she set up the machine. "Happily" she answered, not even looking over at the detective.

"I guess that is good to know. Because you know…" Frankie began.

"I know, I know. If we are never happily together, I know where to find you" she said tilting her head to the side to look skeptically at Frankie.

"No, no, I was going to say that should go on a double date or something" Frankie shrugged.

"Oh, I didn't know you were dating anyone" Holly said with surprise, stepping around the equipment to get a better look at Frankie.

"Well, no one in particular, but I mean, I just thought it would be fun…I mean…I…"

Holly smiled to herself as she watched the detective ramble on awkwardly. "That would be fun. I'll talk to Gail and then I'll let you know what day works for us."

"Oh, okay, great. Um…I should go. Call me when you get any results" Frankie said with a nod of her head before disappearing out the door.

Holly just smiled to herself. What was with these law enforcement individuals? They all act so tough, but all of them are like fluffs of fur, all insecure and cute. She smiled even larger when she thought back to her own little officer, someone she was very much eager to get back to.

It took Holly longer than she wanted to get her work done, including the results for Detective Anderson. She glanced up at the clock, realizing it was several hours past the time she wanted to be home. Thankfully, she had texted Gail, who seemed perfectly happy to chill with Lisa. Holly couldn't help but chuckle thinking about her best friend and her girlfriend spending the day together. She then began to panic thinking about her best friend and her girlfriend spending the day together. She quickly sent a text to Lisa.

 _Holly: Please tell me you are being nice to Gail._

Holly shifted nervously as she waited for Lisa's response. She half joked in her text, and the other half she was dead serious. She jumped slightly when her phone pinged a response.

 _Lisa: Me? Nice? Never._

Holly took a deep breath when she noticed an attachment was sent along with the text. She clicked the box and a picture of Gail popped up. She quickly covered her mouth the stifle the laugh that burst forward. There in the picture was Gail, standing on a chair, being measured by Rachel, all the while wearing an elf costume including the hat, ears and slippers. Of course, Holly's heart fluttered when she gazed upon Gail's face. Sure she was frowning, but Holly knew that frown. It was the "I'm too cool to participate, but at the same time, absolutely loving it".

Holly didn't dare text back. She just knew she needed to finish off this work and get home as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, back at Lisa's, Rachel had come over and somehow convinced Gail that she was the perfect size to be a Christmas elf for the hospital this year. And before Gail knew it, she was in costume, having it fitted to her body.

"My gosh, you are going to look adorable" Lisa said, sitting a back in a chair as she watched Rachel stick pins into the pant legs.

"Watch yourself, Lisa" Gail said, pointing a finger at her. "I promised to do this for the kids, but there is no way I look adorable!" she said with a huff.

"Okay, okay. You don't look adorable, but if being a cop doesn't work out, I'm sure Santa would scoop you up in a second."

"Hmmm" Gail frowned, crossing her arms with a pout. She acted like she didn't like it, but she had agreed to this because it was for the kids at the hospital, and she has always had a soft spot for kids. Plus, she was pretty sure Holly would get a kick of seeing her in an elf costume and she would do anything to see Holly smile.

"I think you look great" Rachel said, tugging on the other pant leg and pinning the hem.

"Why thank you Rachel. I always knew you were the nice one" she said as she stuck out her tongue at Lisa, who simply stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"Now kids, play nicely or I will have to send both of you to your rooms" Rachel said in a strangely accurate mother voice as she continued to work.

Gail and Lisa looked at each other and then down at Rachel before bursting out into laughter. They had not always seen eye to eye, but both were fiercely loyal to Holly. And even though they still didn't always agree with each other, they were trying. And Gail had to admit, that Lisa was starting to grow on her, but if anyone ever said anything, she would still vehemently deny it.


	25. Chapter 25

Holly managed to get home a little before dinner. She found Lisa and Rachel sipping wine around the kitchen island and Gail by the stove, apron on, stirring something in a big, grey pot. She smiled to herself at the sight, her friends and Gail were actually getting along. She strode over, ignoring salutations from Lisa and Rachel and spun Gail around to face her. She looped her fingers through the string of the apron and pulled Gail abruptly against her.

Gail squealed a little at the sudden movement, but Holly was quickly rewarded with a soft hum from the blonde as their lips pressed together.

"You're home" Gail smiled when the eventually pulled apart.

Holly's hands still rested on Gail's hips. "I'm sorry I took so long" she said with a shrug. "I see you survived the day with these two" she said, nodding her head towards the women sitting at the island.

"Let me tell you..." Gail began as she glanced over at the Lisa and Rachel, "they aren't the worse people in the world to hang out with."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, Peck. We love you too" Lisa smiled as she took another sip of her wine. Everyone else burst out laughing when Gail blew a kiss at Lisa who, with exaggerated enthusiasm, caught the kiss and placed it on her cheek.

Eventually dinner was served, thanks to Gail and her surprising talent in the kitchen. As food was inhaled, stories of the day were shared. That evening was spent packing up Holly's remaining items and loading them into two cars. Lisa and Rachel volunteered to drive over to the house with them and help unload, but there really wasn't that much. Holly and Gail figured they could handle it.

It was about ten o'clock at night when the car was finally unloaded, the boxes sitting randomly in the living room.

"I'm too tired to try and unpack these tonight" Holly said as she stood in the living room, her hands on her hips. Her eyes glanced over the boxes and mentally tried to place them in the different rooms.

"Okay, no worries. Call when you need help taking things upstairs. I'll come over" Gail said, as she reached for her jacket that was draped over the arm of the couch.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"You've had a long day and I should let you rest, plus I've got the early shift tomorrow" Gail smiled, sliding one arm, and then the other, into her leather jacket.

"Oh, yeah, of course" Holly said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Thanks for helping today though. I really appreciated it."

"Um…yeah, no problem. I didn't really do much."

"You did a lot, so seriously, thank you" Holly said, grabbing the collar of Gail's jacket and pulling her close. "Let me know when you get home?"

"Of course" she smiled, leaning in to place a sweet kiss on the doctor's lips. "I'll call you." And with that, Holly walked Gail to the door. She waved as Gail got into her car and disappeared down the driveway.

Closing the door, Holly leaned back against the cool wood. She looked up at the big stair case in front of her. She slowly wandered into to the kitchen, seeing the table that could seat twelve. She then wandered into the living room and let her hand glide over the mantle of the fireplace as she walked to the other side. This house was just so big. She was extremely grateful to her grandmother for giving it to her, but it was too big for one person. She couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to Gail and what she had said the day before. Would Gail want to live with her? Was it too soon? She shook her head as if to toss away the thoughts. Of course it was too soon, they had just gotten back together. For Pete's sake, they hadn't even slept together, let alone had a date that didn't involve one member of someone's family interrupting them.

As Holly shut off the lights and began her journey upstairs, she just couldn't get away from the thought that, one day, she could be heading upstairs to a bed that would be shared with Gail.

That next week was a very long and busy week for both ladies. Holly was bombarded with various cases during the day and was busy unpacking the few boxes she had at night. She really wanted to make the house feel like her house and not like she was living with her grandmother. Gail, on the other hand, was put on night shift and each one of Gail's shifts seemed to involve some drunk person who believed they were invincible. She couldn't help but grumble at the intellect of those who drink beyond their limit. Her only highlight of the day was calling Holly as she slipped into bed each morning.

"Hey Gail, did you have a good shift?" Holly answered the phone. She didn't bother looking at the screen, she knew it would be Gail. Gail had called every morning that week at the same time and it warmed Holly's heart to think that her voice was the last voice Gail wanted to hear before she went to sleep.

"Oh, it was okay. Picked up a guy who thought he was the next Justin Bieber. Talk about annoying on so many different levels" Gail chuckled. "Did you sleep alright?"

"I'm starting to get used to being here. I don't jump at every creak or groan that this old house makes" Holly laughed.

"Well, if you ever need a rather dashing officer to come and check out what the strange noises might be, you know who to call" Gail said with a smile as she nestled down under the covers.

"Oh, I know. Chris has already been by and saw that one tree branch just barely scrapes across one of the windows."

"Hey, what?!" Gail said, sitting straight up in bed.

"I'm just messing with you Gail. You know I would call you" Holly soothed into the phone.

"Oh okay, right" Gail replied, laying back down against her pillow.

"Look, I should let you sleep and I should probably get ready for the day" Holly said softly into the phone. She could have spent all day just talking with Gail, but she knew that the officer should rest and she should probably head to work at some point.

"Yeah, you're right. Um…I have a night shift tonight, but um…I have the weekend off…I don't know, but…" Gail rambled into the phone.

Holly smiled at the other end. She felt her heart flutter when she heard Gail stumble over her words. "Why don't you come by tomorrow, I'm going to spend my weekend painting, and I would love some company."

"Okay, great. I'll pack a bag before I leave for my shift tonight and I'll come by tomorrow morning after work."

"I like the sound of that" Holly beamed.

"Um…have a good day at work, Holly."

"Sleep well, Gail."

And with that, they both hung up their phones, smiles across both their faces. Gail hadn't seen Holly in a week, and desperately wanted to see her again, even if it meant she would be tired, she wanted to spend time with her.

Gail slept soundly that day with the thought of seeing Holly after her next shift. Her shift, itself, was eerily cheerful. She got a few weird glances from Dov and Chris as she hummed while filling out some paperwork at her desk. She also ignored any of their questions and comments from them as she quickly grabbed her stuff after the shift and marched out into the crisp morning air. She drove herself over to Holly's, picking up some breakfast on the way. After practically skipping up the pathway, she knocked on the big wooden door of Holly's house.

"Hey, you are early, come in" Holly smiled as she opened the door for Gail. She stood to the side, inviting Gail inside. She leant in and gave Gail a quick peck on the check as she walked into the house. "Did you get to sleep at all?"

"Um...no, I just wanted to come over. I'm not that tired anyways" Gail said with a shrug.

Holly looked down at her with a disapproving frown.

"I brought breakfast" Gail smiled, holding up the tray which cradled two coffee cups and a brown bag that Holly could only assume were bagels.

"Well, we will warm these up later. Right now you are going to going to bed" Holly said, taking the coffee tray and bag, and placing them down on the side table in the hall. She then turned to grab Gail's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Seriously, I'm okay. I swear" Gail protested.

"Whatever you say" Holly smiled as she continued to hold her hand leading her down the hallway to the room at the end. As Holly swung open the door, Gail was surprised to see how big it really was. It had a big queen sized in the middle with little bits of Holly sprinkled around.

"Seriously, Holly. It's okay. I'm not tired. I can always take a nap later if I'm feeling too tired. I promise" Gail protested again.

"Oh, I never said you were sleeping" Holly smiled. "I said you were going to bed" she winked as she slipped Gail's duffle bag from her shoulder.

"Oh?" Gail smiled.

Holly leant in and softly placed a kiss on Gail's lips as she slowly let Gail's coat fall to the floor. Gail shivered as she felt Holly pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Gail couldn't help but let her hands fall to Holly's hips. She let her fingers wander between Holly's shirt and jeans in search of the soft skin the lay just beneath.

Holly moaned into the kiss as she felt Gail's fingers kneed her skin just above the waistband of her jeans. The sound simply encouraged Gail to pull Holly tighter to her. She tilted her head slightly to the side allowing for Holly's tongue to slip past her lips as her fingers worked around Holly's back.

Slowly, Holly walked Gail backwards to the bed. Gail felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed briefly before being pushed onto the bed. Gail smiled up at Holly. "So this is what you meant about me going to bed."

"We can stop if you want" Holly smiled down at Gail.

"No, no, no" she said quickly as she scooted back on the bed. "I'm good. I'm totally good" Gail smiled as she leaned back, propped up on her elbows.

"Because the last thing I would want is for you to get sick because you aren't getting your proper amount of sleep. It is important for adult between the ages of 36-64 to get at least seven hours of sleep each day" Holly said, standing straight, her hands on her hips.

"Oh my gosh, nerd. If you don't get over here now, I'm going home" Gail threatened.

Holly could only smile at her as she kneeled on the bed and began to slowly crawl up Gail's body. Her heart was beating a mile a minute thinking about the beautiful blonde before her. She had desperately wanted to be alone with Gail for so long. She slowly lowered her body onto Gail's reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Gail's ear. "You are so beautiful" Holly practically whispered as she took in the smile that spread across Gail's face.

In response, Gail simply cupped Holly's face and pulled her down into a kiss.

That morning was spent reacquainting themselves with each other. Each crevice was worshiped, each curve was caressed. The moans that escaped Gail's lips were like music to Holly's ears. Each time Holly called out Gail's name sent shivers running all over her body. Eventually they both fell asleep, arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other.

Holly was first to wake up. She looked over at the sleeping beauty beside her. She knew that Gail needed her sleep, and so she slowly slipped out bed. She gathered her clothes and pulled them on before quietly slipping out the bedroom. She tiptoed down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, remembering to grab the food from the hallway table along the way.

It was early afternoon when Gail finally emerged from the bedroom to find Holly sitting in the living room surrounded by half emptied boxes.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Holly smiled the blonde in front of her. She stood up and walked over to her. Reaching up, she gently smoothed out down some of Gail's hair that was clear evidence of their earlier activities. "I thought you could do with some extra sleep" she said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Gail wrapped her arms around Holly's waist. She debated whether or not to respond sarcastically, but decided against it. "Thank you. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"You're welcome. Care to join me for lunch?" Holly said, taking hold of Gail's hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

"I would love lunch, but I feel bad. It is so late in the day and I haven't help you at all. Can't I do something for you first?"

Holly quickly turned to look at Gail. "Trust me, you have done a lot for me already" Holly winked. She then burst out laughing as she watched as Gail turned a bright shade of red. "Come on, let's get you fed" she said, grabbing a hold of Gail's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

 _AN: Thanks for reading._


	26. Chapter 26

Saturday had come and gone with little painting actually happening. Holly and Gail had essentially spent the day getting to know each other all over again in the most physical and literal way possible. Gail just couldn't keep her hands off of the doctor, and Holly did nothing to discourage it.

When Sunday morning finally rolled around, it dawned on both of them that a lot of work still had to happen in the house and they were running out of actual free time to get it done. Holly had hoped to spend the weekend painting so that during the week, she could put out some of her things and make it feel more like her home. However, her activities with Gail had been much more rewarding and she didn't regret a thing, but it still left her with one day to get as much done as possible. This fact was only made worse by the fact that Gail lay naked in her bed, and every muscle in Holly's body was screaming for her to crawl on top of the blonde and just live with the forest green walls with pink flower wallpapered accents.

"So you wouldn't mind if I call in the troops?" Holly asked as she laid her head on Gail's bare chest. They were once again, entangled in each other's limbs savoring the feel of one another. Holly let her fingers run lightly over Gail's abdomen.

"Well, with your family around, it would really help me to keep my hands to myself" Gail chuckled as she let her hand caress Holly's bare back. She leaned down slightly to place her face against Holly's hair, inhaling the intoxicating smell that was her.

"That would be terribly embarrassing, wouldn't it?" Holly chuckled as she closed her eyes, savoring the feel of Gail's fingers against her skin. "Gosh, I would be mortified if my mother caught you doing that thing with your hands."

"And what thing would that be?" Gail teased as she ran her fingers up over Holly's arm.

"Oh, you know that thing" Holly smirked as she pinched Gail's side, getting girlish squeal from the officer who shifted in order to snuggle closer to the doctor.

Just then, Holly's cell phone rang, causing both ladies to jump, so much so, that Gail rolled completely off the bed, butt naked. She hit the floor hard with a thud.

"Oh my gosh, Gail! Are you okay?" Holly laughed, leaning over the side of the bed. She couldn't help but let out another hearty laugh when she saw the naked blonde lying face down on the floor. She resisted every urge to pinch her little pink bum that was exposed.

If Gail could hide under the bed at the moment, she would have. "Yes, I'm fine. Just answer your God damned phone" she said, refusing to look up at Holly, who was still leaning over the bed, trying her very very best to stifle her laughter, and failing miserably.

"Are you sure I can't help you up?" Holly laughed.

"No, leave me be to wallow in my nakedness" Gail mumbled into the floor.

Holly simply shook her head at Gail before rolling to the other side of the bed to reach for her phone, which was sitting on the night stand. She grabbed it and swiped up to answer it. "Good morning" Holly laughed into the phone.

"Good morning to you too, dear. Someone's in a good mood. Oh, is Gail there?" Holly's mother questioned, causing Holly to turn a deep shade of crimson. "Put me on speaker phone" her mother instructed without waiting for Holly's reply.

Holly simply shrugged 'I'm sorry' to Gail, who managed to drag herself back onto the bed. She flipped on the speaker. "Hello, Mother, we're both here."

"Oh wonderful, good morning Gail."

"Good morning, Mrs. Stewart. How are you today?" Gail asked awkwardly as she slid back under the sheets.

"Dear, please, how many times have I told you to just call me Brenda."

"I'm sorry. Good morning Brenda" Gail repeated, laying down beside Holly, pressing her body against hers for some warmth.

"Mother, what can we do for you?" Holly asked as she leant back against the head board. She couldn't help but smile down at Gail as she felt Gail's hand slide over her abdomen.

"Oh, nothing dear, I just wanted to see how you are settling into your new place. I was going to say I hoped it wasn't too lonely, but I guess that is a silly question now."

It was now Gail's turn to blush as she pulled the covers over her head.

"It's great here, Mom. And you're right. I'm not lonely" Holly smiled as she ran her fingers through Gail's hair. She was definitely not lonely. Yesterday was one of the best days Holly had ever had, and it was more than just the crazy sex, that seemed to encompass most of the day, but it was the fact that she was with Gail.

"That's great to hear Holly. Let us know if there is anything we can do to help you. Your father and I are always here."

"I know that, Mom" Holly smiled as she continued to look down at Gail.

Gail looked up and mouthed 'ask her' to Holly who nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Um, Mom, if you are not too busy today, Gail and I were wondering if you had time to give us a hand with some painting."

"You and Gail are decorating together? Are you two moving in together there?" Holly's mother asked, her voice dripping with enthusiasm.

"Mom, please no!" Holly flushed with embarrassment. "Gail is just helping me paint, and we were just feeling a bit overwhelmed and she suggested that maybe you guys could come out and help, if you guys weren't busy, I mean, Gail and I are quite…I just thought…well, she thought…I mean, we thought….oh gosh" Holly explained in one breath.

Gail looked up at Holly, amazed by her sudden verbal diarrhea. Did she think that Gail was going to suddenly move in with her now that she had this house? Was she that worried about that possibility? Gail wasn't like that. She didn't need to live off of anyone. She couldn't help but let memories flood back of when she first met Lisa. Gail quietly slid out of bed, grabbing her clothes before venturing into the bathroom without saying a word.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry if I shocked you. I just think you two are perfect for each other. I wouldn't mind if you two moved in together. What do you say, Gail? You must agree with me" Brenda asked.

"She's not here" Holly said solemnly, looking at the bathroom door that Gail had vanished behind.

"Oh gosh, not because of what I said, I hope."

"No it's fine, Mother." Holly knew it wasn't because of what her mom had said, it was because of her own idiotic response. "So will you come by today?"

"Yes, of course. We'll be by after lunch."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll see you then" and with that, Holly hung up the phone and slid out of bed. She grabbed her house coat before walking over to the bathroom door. She took a deep breath before knocking. "Gail…Gail, I can explain."

Gail swung the door open. "There's nothing to explain" she said as a matter of fact as she walked past Holly, fully clothed and ready for the day.

"Gail, stop, please" Holly called after her. "Please, let me explain."

"What is there to explain, Holly? Your mom simply mentioned us moving in together and you panicked. You are clearly against the idea of me living with you. Is it really that terrible of an idea?" Gail asked, turning to look at Holly, her eyes starting to become glassy with tears.

Holly could only smile at her as she reached out and to cup her cheek. "Gail, living with you is not a terrible idea, far from it."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it. I thought you were going to vomit all over the bed when your mother mentioned it."

"Gee, Gail, do you have to always be so dramatic?" Holly laughed. "I would love to wake up every morning with you, and I would cherish going to bed with you each night. I would treasure our time spent together under one roof, but…" Holly paused as she tried her best to think of the right words.

"But? But what Holly?" Gail asked, her voice dripping with emotion.

"But…I don't want to wreck what we have by rushing into this. I want you to move in with me when you are ready, not just because I have a place of my own now. I want you to move in with me when you can trust me fully again and see that I'm not going to leave, and not just because moving in here is convenient. I want you to move in with me because you want to, and not just because my mother said something. I am head over heels in love with you Gail Peck. My day is spent thinking of you, my nights are spent dreaming of you. My world is you. And when you are ready, I'm here." Holly finished with a heavy sigh.

"And I'm the dramatic one?" Gail laughed as she quickly wrapped her arms around Holly's neck and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "So when is your mother coming over?" Gail asked, pulling away from the kiss, her fingers playing with Holly's hair.

"Um… she said they will be by after lunch" Holly answered, her eyes still closed.

"Perfect, that gives us at least an hour" Gail smiled, pulling Holly back to the bed, shedding clothes along the way.

That afternoon, Holly's entire family came over to help with painting. Susan and Brenda were in charge of painting the living room. Arthur, Ally and Gail were sent to paint the hallways. Jack and Marcie were sent to tackle the bedrooms and that left Holly to begin emptying the boxes she could. Music and laughter could be heard spilling out from each room, periodically interrupted by baby Henry's cries.

As supper time neared, Gail excused herself from helping Arthur and Ally and made her way to the kitchen. She began gathering the different ingredients needed for her famous teriyaki stir-fry. After washing up the vegetables, she set to chopping them up and quickly threw them into the pan. This was a favourite pastime for Gail. This was something she found soothing, especially after a hectic, messy day at work. There was something about taking basic materials and creating a masterpiece that she found incredibly comforting.

As Gail was adding the last of the ingredients in to the largest pan that Holly owned, Marcie walked into the kitchen, carrying little Henry. She was surprised to find Gail busy over at the stove. "Don't tell me you can cook too?" Marcie smiled.

"I wouldn't say I'm good at it, but I do enjoy it" Gail replied with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do?" Marcie asked, walking up to the stove and leaning over the pan "It smells delicious."

"I think everything is pretty much done here. I'm just going to let it mingle a little in the pan and we are waiting for the rice" Gail answered with a shrug.

"Well, how about you spend time with Henry and I'll set the table" Marcie suggested.

"Sounds like a great plan" Gail smiled as she took baby Henry from Marcie and cradled him in her own arms. She couldn't help but marvel at how small and cute he was. "He definitely has the Stewart lips" she commented.

"I know!" Marcie said looking at Gail and Henry. "I've got to practice saying no now because I swear I am going to be putty in his hands when he learns to flash that lopsided smile. What is with the Stewarts and their ability to get me do to anything?"

Gail laughed "I know what you mean. Holly could suggest something crazy like I walk to work covered in mud and I would totally do it!"

"The scary thing is, I wouldn't put it past any of the Stewarts to suggest such a thing. They really do have a wicked sense of humour."

"I know!" Gail giggled.

Marcie walked over to Gail and the baby. She placed a hand on Gail's shoulder while she reached out to grab a hold of Henry's hand. "I'm really glad you and Holly are together. You make her really happy. She really loves you."

Gail simply looked up at Marcie. She wanted to say that she felt the same thing about Holly. She wanted to say that Holly was the best thing of her day, but all she could do was smile.

But Marcie could tell by the sparkle in Gail's eyes that she was felt the same way. She merely squeezed Gail's shoulder before turning towards the stove. "Looks like this is all ready and the rice is done. Why don't I start dishing this out while your go and gather the troops."

Gail merely nodded her head as she and Henry ventured down the hall in search for the other members of his family. Gail couldn't stop herself from introducing Henry to the different rooms, even though his eyes were barely open. Slowly, she walked from room to room, letting all the Stewarts know it was dinner except for one. She ventured upstairs to one of the bedrooms on the left.

"Auntie Holly? We're looking for our Auntie Holly. Anyone seen our Auntie Holly? She's the super-hot doctor with glasses" Gail laughed, walking into the room to find Holly placing books on a shelf.

"And who do we have here?" Holly asked, turning to look at the two in the doorway.

"This cute little guy is your nephew Henry. And I am your dashing, and darn sexy, girlfriend Gail."

"Well it's nice to meet you Henry, and very nice to meet you Gail" Holly smiled as she leant in to place a gentle kiss on Gail's lips. "So how is everything going downstairs?" Holly asked, leaning back again only to softly run a finger over Henry's face.

"Things are great. I have come to fetch you for dinner" Gail smiled.

"Oh, did Marcie cook? Is this how come you get to hold this little guy?" Holly smiled, as she held Henry's tiny hand in her own.

"Actually, I cooked, if you must know. Marcie volunteered to dish it out hence this amazing bonding time with this little guy" Gail said looking down at Henry. He really did have some of the trade-mark Stewart features.

"You cooked?" Holly looked shocked, taking a step back.

"I can cook. You've seen me cook. I've cooked for you before" Gail said, tilting her head to the side, not really understanding why this seemed to be such a big deal for Holly.

"Yeah, I know, but my family is here today and you still cooked." Holly looked at her, clearly shocked by what Gail had told her. She didn't ask Gail to cook. She didn't expect Gail to just embrace the day as much as she did. Holly never had anyone who was willing to include her family like Gail did.

"It's no big deal, I just multiplied the ingredients by like five. Have you been inhaling too much of the paint fumes?" Gail puzzled.

Holly merely smiled before leaning in to steal a little kiss. "You are amazing" she whispered as she slowly pulled back.

"I know! I keep telling people that" Gail huffed before turning to walk out the door. Holly could have sworn she heard Gail mumble something about getting it written on a shirt which caused Holly to burst out laughing as she followed her out. There was something about seeing Gail standing there, a baby in her arms, knowing she cooked for her, that Holly found so endearing. Gail was definitely a keeper.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to Holly's family, the majority of rooms had at least one coat of fresh paint before Sunday was over. And as the night drew to a close, hugs and kisses were shared as they all said goodbye, leaving Holly and Gail standing alone once again. After hours of hustle and bustle, the house now stood silent, the smell of paint prominent in the air.

Holly turned to look at Gail. "Um…do you want to stay tonight?"

Gail looked at Holly with one eye closed, a smile just peeking through on her lips. "I suppose it all depends…" Gail said as she turned and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Depends on what?" Holly chuckled, following Gail to the other room.

"On whether or not you do the dishes" Gail laughed as she flopped down on one of the kitchen chairs and swung her feet up on the one beside her.

"It will be my pleasure" Holly laughed as she walked over to the sink and began running the water. Gail had cooked dinner while entertaining her family at the same time. Doing the dishes was the least she could do.

After washing up a few of the dishes, Holly turned to ask Gail if she liked the colours she picked for the bedrooms. However, she stopped herself when she noticed that the police officer was slouched down in her chair, her head leaning back, arms folded across her body, her eyes closed shut. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked over to the sleeping blonde. She pulled out another chair and sat down, just looking at Gail, memorizing each part of her. She watched Gail's chest rise up and sink back down with each steady breath. She thought about everything Gail had done for her, not only this weekend, but ever since she got back from San Francisco.

Holly leaned over and gently rubbed Gail's thigh. "Hey, babe, come on. Let's get you to bed" she said softly.

"Hmmm, what? No. I don't want to lick your shoes" Gail mumbled, her eyes still shut.

Holly couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Gail. You don't need to lick my shoes, but you do need to go to bed" Holly smiled, pulling Gail up off of the chair and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Okay, okay, I'm up" Gail said, leaning heavily into Holly, rubbing her eyes.

Holly just smiled as she began leading Gail out of the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, stop" Gail said as she stopped and turned towards the sink, suddenly seeming very awake. "Do my weary eyes deceive me, or are those still dishes in the sink?" She quickly turned to look at Holly, her mouth wide open.

"Relax, I was just going to help you upstairs and then come back down and finish them up" Holly laughed as she continued to guide Gail towards the stairs and up to the bedroom. Gail seemed to accept Holly's explanation and sank heavy back into the embrace.

The minute Gail sat down on the bed, her whole body seemed to stop working. Every limb was unbearably tired. It took all of her power to stay sitting up while Holly helped her get undressed.

It took only a few moments for Holly to get Gail out of her clothes and under the covers. Holly knew that Gail had had a long week, but she hadn't really realized how tired she must have been this weekend. Gail practically passed out the instant her head hit the pillow. Holly carefully tucked the sheets around her before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" she said softly before turning and walking out the room, turning off the lights on the way.

Downstairs, Holly made good on her promise and went back to washing the dishes. Just as she was finishing up the last dish, her phone began to vibrate over on the kitchen counter. Grabbing a towel, she quickly dried her hands before answering it. "Stewart here."

"Holly, it's Traci" came the voice on the other end.

"Oh hey Traci. How are you? Is everything okay?" Holly asked, a little surprised to be hearing from Traci this late at night.

"I'm okay. I've been trying to get a hold of Gail. She isn't answering her phone. Is she with you?"

Holly glanced over to Gail's phone which sat in a ceramic fruit bowl on the side counter. She could see a little blue light blinking on and off indicating that Gail had definitely missed a phone call. "Um, she's here, but she's asleep. Can I pass on a message?"

"Well, it's her mom. She's in the hospital. Steve is with her, but you guys should get down here as soon as you can."

Holly's hand went straight to her mouth to stifle the gasp that came forth. She quickly pulled it together before answering. "Um…yeah, text me the details, I'll get Gail up and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay. Be safe." Traci said before hanging up the phone.

Holly looked down at her phone in disbelief. First Gail gives up her weekend to spend time with her and her family only to find out that her own mother was in the hospital and they missed the call. She turned and quickly dashed up the stairs to the bedroom.

She swiftly made it over to the bed and sat down gently beside a sleeping Gail. She placed her hand on Gail's shoulder and gently rocked her awake. "Hey babe, wake up. We've got to go?"

"No, no. I don't want to kiss the hippo" Gail grumbled before rolling over.

"Gail, baby, you have to get up" Holly persisted. Under any other circumstance, Holly would have laughed so hard thinking about the random sentences Gail spouted when she was half asleep, but tonight was different. She shook Gail again, this time a little harder.

"Okay, Okay, what is going on?" Gail asked, rubbing her eyes as she propped herself up slightly in bed.

"Gail. It's your mother. She's in the hospital. We've got to go" Holly said as a matter of fact, bracing herself for Gail's reaction to the news.

"What? What happened?" Gail asked, swinging her legs out of bed.

"I'm not really sure. Traci called. Steve and your dad are with her now, and we are supposed to get down there as soon as we can. Traci texted me the info" Holly said, standing up from the bed and watching as Gail quickly threw on some clothes.

"Um…okay…um…let's go" Gail said turning and running down the stairs with Holly following quickly behind her.

There was no traffic on the way to the hospital and Holly was able to find a parking spot close to the door. Gail instinctively grabbed Holly's hand as they ventured into the building. As they walked closer to the nurse's station, Holly noticed as Gail slowed down a little. She could tell that Gail was beginning to tune out as she stared blankly around the room. Holly merely held her hand even tighter as she looked for someone to talk to.

"Elaine Peck?" Holly asked the nurse behind the counter.

The nurse nodded her head as she began scrolling through her list. "She is in room 105 down the hallway" the nurse answered, looking up at Holly and pointing to the left.

"Thank you" Holly nodded as she turned to head down the hall with Gail in tow.

"I'm sorry, but it's immediate family only" the nurse called after them apologetically as she stood up from the desk.

"Oh, of course. Um…Gail, you go ahead, I'll wait for you here" Holly said giving Gail a lopsided smile and then a push in the right direction.

"No, please. Come with me. I can't do this alone" Gail said, finally making proper eye contact with Holly.

Holly looked at Gail and then shrugged at the nurse who merely nodded her head before sitting back down at the desk.

Together, the women scanned the door numbers as they walked down the corridor before finally coming to Elaine's at the end of the hall. Gail, still gripping Holly's hand tightly, led them into the room.

The room was quiet when they entered. Steve and Traci sat on a nearby couch. Gail's dad, Bill, sat on a chair beside the bed and Gail's mom lay motionless on the bed, her head bandaged, tubes running everywhere.

Holly felt Gail squeeze her hand even tighter as she pulled her a little closer to her body.

"Gail" Steve said softly, standing up from the couch and embracing his little sister. Holly took this opportunity to step back a little. Not really sure how to handle this family situation.

"What…what happened?" Gail managed to stammer into the hug.

"There was an accident, honey" said Bill as he stood and pulled her into another hug. "A drunk driver didn't stop at the light."

"Is…is she going to be okay?" Gail asked, looking over at her mother.

"We're not sure, sweetie. The doctors are still running tests, but they said her kidney is failing."

"Kidney? Well that's okay. We only need one kidney anyways" Gail attempted to smile as she looked over at Holly for affirmation.

"Yes, but honey, she only has one kidney. She is going to need a kidney transplant" Bill clarified.

"What?" Gail asked, looking back at her dad. "How does she have only one kidney?"

"Well, you remember that time about six years ago when your mom went away for that month long conference?" Bill began.

"Yeah, both of you were gone."

"Well, there wasn't a conference. Your mom was recovering from surgery after donating her kidney."

"What?!" both Steve and Gail exclaimed in unison.

"Who did she donate it to and can she get it back?" Gail questioned.

"No, sweetheart. She can't get it back. She donated it to a little girl named Alison Stewart" her dad explained as he placed a reassuring hand on Gail's shoulder. Gail merely shook her head as she tried to digest the information.

"Ally" gasped Holly as she placed her hands over her mouth.


	28. Chapter 28

_AN: I am not a doctor, please bear with me, hopefully you will still find some joy in the chapter._

"Ally what?" Gail asked turning to look at Holly who stood there with a somewhat bewildered expression. Gail could tell that she was clearly coming to some sort of epic realization and was really hoping she would enlighten the rest of them sooner than later.

Everyone in the room turned towards Holly. "Um…" she began looking at each one of the before letting her eyes fall slightly as she continued, "Ally needed one" Holly stated plainly as she continued to try and wrap her head around the information she just heard. She ran her fingers through her hair before lifting her eyes to look at the group again.

"Needed what Holly?" Gail asked, frustration dripping from her voice. She wasn't sure if she could handle Holly speaking in code tonight. She was just too tired and too overwhelmed to decipher anything. "What does this have to do with Ally?"

"Um…" Holly took a deep breath before continuing, "Ally was born with a congenital kidney disorder that got progressively worse as she grew. When she was eight, she was put on daily dialysis." Holly looked around at all four faces, each one listening intently. She took another deep breath before continuing. "She couldn't go to school, or parties, or even hang out with friends. But then, when she turned ten, an anonymous donor came forward and she had a transplant. I had no idea." Holly said with a shrug apologetically as she looked directly at Gail.

"Well, I still have no idea what you are talking about Holly" Gail spat out. She let out a heavy sigh in frustration.

"Ally Stewart is Alison Stewart, Gail. Your mother donated her kidney to Ally" Holly said softly as she reached out and placed a gentle hand on Gail's arm.

Gail turned from Holly to look at her dad. "Is this true?" she asked, pointing a thumb in Holly's direction.

Bill merely nodded his head. "When your mother found out about Ally and how sick she was, she decided to see if she was a match. When it turned out she was, she made the decision to donate her kidney. There was no talking her out of it."

"But how did she even know about Ally? I don't understand. Why would mom do that?" Steve asked, walking up to stand beside the bed, looking down at his mother. He had been sitting on the couch with Traci listening as Holly explained, doing his best to put the pieces together.

"I think that is something your mother will need to explain to you" Bill said, moving away from Gail and sitting down on the chair once more. He reached out and took hold of Elaine's bruised hand.

"That is if she ever wakes up. What are we supposed to do?" Gail asked, walking to stand beside Steve.

"Well, first of all, I would love to see if any of you are a match" came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a doctor in his white coat standing there with a clipboard. "Hi, I'm your mother's doctor, Dr. Jolson" he said, extending a hand to Gail and then Steve.

"Of course, what do we do?" Steve asked.

Dr. Jolson spent the next thirty minutes explaining to the room what was involved in finding a match and what they would need to do to see if one of them could be it. Gail periodically turned to Holly for help figuring out what the doctor was really saying, and Holly did her best to reassure her that every step was correct.

"And you are positive that her kidney won't just heal itself?" Gail asked.

"Unfortunately, not in this case. There was too much damage done. Right now, we are using machines to help relieve the pressure on her kidney, but for the rest of her body to fully recover, she will need a transplant" Dr. Jolson explained.

"And you are positive you couldn't just go in there" Gail said, indicating her own abdomen, "and stitch something up."

"Yes, I am positive. We have run several tests on your mother and gone over various scenarios, and her only real option at this point is for a new kidney" the doctor stated again.

Gail merely nodded her head as she thought about what the doctor had said.

The next thirty minutes, which felt like an eternity for Gail, involved running various blood tests to see if anyone could be a match. Holly sat with Gail again as the nurses took various vials of blood. Holly knew how much Gail hated hospitals and could see how much effort Gail was putting into being strong. Her heart broke for her as the nurses poked and prodded.

"Alright, I think we have a sample from everyone. Are there any questions before I go?" Dr. Jolson asked the group as the last bandage was placed on Steve's arm.

"What are our next steps if none of us are a match?" Steve asked as he rolled down his sleeve.

"Well, Steve, if I am completely honest with you, it's not good. Under different circumstances we could look at finding a different donor, but your mother doesn't have that much time" the doctor said with a heavy sigh. "I suggest you pray that one of you are a match." And with that, the doctor turned and left the room, leaving the family to deal with the gravity of his words.

Time ticked slowly. The beeps from the machines and the bustle in the hallway were the only noises amongst the group. Eventually, one by one, they settled back down the best that could be expected in Elaine's hospital room, the doctor's words weighing heavily on them. Steve and Traci squished to one side of the couch, making room for Holly. Gail had taken the chair beside her dad. He held her hand gently. Elaine, the center of the room, the center of the family, laid eerily peaceful in the bed.

Holly knew she needed to stay strong for Gail, but at the same time, questions kept swirling a mile a minute in her head. She was finding it harder and harder to lift her head high enough to make eye contact with anyone. She felt so torn inside. On one side, she was so grateful to Elaine for helping save Ally's life. But on the other side, she felt terrible that Elaine now lay in that hospital bed fighting for her own life because she had done such a selfless act just six short years ago. Suddenly she felt the room begin to spin as it became incredibly hot and suffocating. "Um…I'm going to get some air" Holly said as she stood and walked out of the door.

Gail watched as she disappeared out the door. She knew Holly was acting strong in order to support her, but she could see that Holly dealing with her own turmoil by the way she held her body, by the hidden expression on her face. She took a deep breath before getting up from her chair. "I could do with some air too. We'll be right back" Gail said with a small smile as she walked out the door after Holly.

The minute Gail turned the corner, she saw Holly leaning sideways against the wall, her back to Gail. Her shoulders were hunched. Gail could see them shake slightly and knew right away that Holly was crying. Gail's heart broke. She quickly walked over to her, and wrapped her arms around Holly's waist, resting her head on Holly's back. She squeezed her tightly. "Holly, please" Gail said softly.

"I'm so sorry" Holly said between sobs, not daring to turn around.

Gail let out a sigh before forcing Holly to turn around so that they were facing each other. "Please, don't be sorry. There is nothing for you to be sorry about" Gail said, reaching up and cupping Holly's face. "Please Holly, I need you." She gently rubbed away Holly's tears with her thumb.

"Oh my gosh, it's your mother in the hospital bed! You shouldn't be comforting me" Holly said shaking her head away from Gail's hands. She took a deep breath and stood up taller, willing herself to be stronger as she forcefully wiped her cheeks dry. "I'm okay. How are you doing?" Holly asked as if she was back to normal.

"Shut up Holly. I might be younger than you, I might be somewhat shorter than you, I even have a few medical degrees less than you, but I know that you are feeling conflicted and you need to stop" Gail said with a strange amount of authority.

"But…how can you…it was Ally" Holly said as she visibly deflated in front of the officer. "If she hadn't donated her kidney to Ally, she probably wouldn't be in this situation."

"First of all, I've watched Jurassic Park, I know that trying to change history is pointless and dangerous, and secondly, believe it or not, I love Ally too and I am so happy my mother could help her all those years ago so that I could get to know her today" Gail said with her hands on her hips.

"But you barely know her" Holly sighed.

"I know her enough to know that she is awesome and I know her enough to know that she is an important member of your family. But, honestly, I don't really need to know her to love her. I love you and she is your niece, so she kind of automatically gets a piece of my heart" Gail said tilting her head to the side with a shrug.

Holly couldn't stop the tears if she tried. She let them roll freely down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Gail, pulling her into a tight hug. "When did you get so smart?" she asked as she nuzzled into Gail's neck.

Gail didn't have a sarcastic answer this time. She merely pulled Holly tighter to her. Gail needed Holly. She needed Holly to know that.

"Gail, Holly, the doctor is here with results" Steve said softly as he approached the two.

It turned out that Gail was a match, the only match out of the group. Gail sat down on the nearby chair after the doctor shared the news.

"You mean…" Gail began as she looked blankly at the floor. "I have to…"

"I am just saying that you are a match. I am not telling you anything more. You now need to decide what you will do with that information" Dr. Jolson said, putting a hand on Gail's shoulder. "I will give you some time to think about it."

And with that, the doctor left the room, leaving the family to think about the news.

"Okay, well…" Gail began. "I…um…I guess we should get this party started. Someone call the doc back."

"Gail, sweetheart, none of us are forcing you to do this. Think about it for a minute. Is this something you really want to do?" Bill said, walking over to Gail.

"How can I not do it?" Gail said looking up at her dad and then back down to her hands.

He turned at looked at Holly, his face silently pleading for her to talk to his daughter, to help her see the entire picture before coming to a final decision.

"You know what? Why don't we give you a minute to think about it? Steve, Traci, care to grab some coffee with me?" Bill asked, motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, Pops" Steve said, taking a hold of Traci's hand as they all walked out the door, leaving Gail and Holly alone with Elaine.

Gail stood up and moved to stand at the foot of Elaine's bed, looking down at her mother. She knew she didn't always see eye to eye with her mother, but she was her mother and there was no way she wouldn't donate her kidney. She turned and looked at Holly. "How can I not?"

Holly didn't reply, she simply walked over and pulled Gail into a deep embrace. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"You will stay, right?" Gail said into shoulder.

"I'm not leaving" Holly replied, placing a kiss on Gail's head.

"It is a very normal procedure. Regular people do it all the time" Gail's continued.

"It is a fairly common procedure, but it's not normal and regular people don't do it" Holly said, pushing Gail back slightly so that she could look in her face. "There is a risk, like with any surgery, that it won't go as planned."

"I know" Gail said, looking down. "This is what has me torn. On one hand, I know for a fact that I would do anything for my mother, believe it or not. But on the other hand, I don't want to take the chance that…that…that I won't be with you" she said, looking back up at Holly, her eyes welling up with tears.

Holly merely leant in and placed a gentle kiss on Gail's lips. The kiss was soft, but it was meaningful. "I know" she said pulling back from the kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around Gail again, pulling her into her arms.

The two stood there for a few minutes. Arms wrapped around each other. Breathing in each other's scent. Each one knowing the severity of the situation and knowing that Gail needed to the right thing, even if it meant losing everything. Gail did this everyday on her job, it was her job. But this was different.

A knock at the door brought them out of their moment. It was Dr. Jolson. He entered the room. "I'm sorry, Gail, but I need to know your answer."

"Let's do it" she said with a nod as she turned to face the doctor, grabbing hold of Holly's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.


	29. Chapter 29

The sun was barely peeking out over the horizon when Gail began prepping for surgery. It had been an incredibly long night, but at least now there was a plan to save her mother. In her own private hospital room, she was given a hospital gown and told that the nurses would be by to get her soon. This meant that Gail and Holly had a few minutes alone before she was supposed to be taken down to the surgical wing.

"Wow, I know people usually hate hospital gowns, but I make this look darn sexy. How are you keeping your hands off of me?" Gail joked, as she modeled her new hospital wear.

"It's very hard" Holly chuckled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You are absolutely stunning."

"I know!" Gail snorted which caused Holly to double over in laughter.

Eventually both ladies gained control of their giggles and the room grew quiet. "You are still good to go through with this?" Holly asked, suddenly becoming very serious.

Gail stopped and looked over at Holly. "Yeah, I'm good" she said with a nod.

Just then Dr. Jolson came rushing into the room. "Gail, there's been a change in plans" he blurted out quickly.

"My mother? Is she…okay?" Gail stuttered as her head raced through possible scenarios.

"She is being prepped for surgery as we speak. I am about to make my way down" Dr. Jolson clarified which received a sigh of relief from both ladies.

"Okay, so they should be coming to get me soon?" Gail continued to prod.

"No, that's the change" Dr. Jolson said as a matter of fact.

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Gail. She placed a reassuring arm around Gail's back, resting her hand gently on Gail's opposite hip.

"We have a donor. A young gentleman passed way in an unfortunate mountain biking accident. He is on the donor list and a match to your mother" he said, almost smiling, but remaining professional.

Gail and Holly just stood there. Not moving, letting the words slowly sink in.

"But wouldn't it be better if a blood relative donated? Isn't there a better chance it would work?" Gail asked finally breaking the silence. She looked from the doctor to Holly, then back to the doctor.

"There is never any guarantee of success" Dr. Jolson began, "There are some pros and cons to both situations. However, in this case, the donor was a healthy, athletic, young gentleman and I think we will have positive results from this."

"But you could use his kidney for someone else. Why give it to my mother when you already have mine?" Gail pressed on.

"Because, Gail, you are a police officer. You risk your life every day. The executive board of this hospital feels that we need to do our best to ensure that you will be able to continue working without adding increased risk to your day by carrying through with this surgery" he stated.

Gail rubbed her face with her hands as she took in all of this information. With a sigh, she let her hands fall down to her sides. "So…" Gail began.

"So, I better get going. I'll meet you in the waiting room after the surgery" he said, turning and leaving Gail and Holly alone in the room.

Gail turned slowly to look at Holly as she processed this information. She wouldn't need surgery? Her mother was still getting a kidney? What the hell just happened? She looked up and made eye contact with Holly.

Holly slowly let both of her hands rest gently on Gail's hips. She waited a moment as she tried to anticipate Gail's next move. Her head was spinning a mile a minute, she couldn't possibly guess how Gail was digesting this news.

"Um…wow" was all Gail said as she continued to look up at Holly.

"Yeah, wow. Are you okay?" Holly asked, shuffling a tad closer to Gail, letting her arms wrap slightly around Gail's back.

"Um…I'm not sure how to feel. I mean, am I allowed to be a little disappointed that I'm not the one to donate to my mother, but at the same time feel incredibly relieved that I'm not the one who is responsible for donating to my mother?" Gail asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Babe, I think it is perfectly normal to feel all of those things" Holly said, inching a touch closer to Gail.

Gail didn't pull away, she simply stepped into Holly. "It's all going to be okay, right?" she practically whispered as she let her hands rest on Holly's upper arms.

"We will have to wait and see" Holly answered honestly.

Gail wrapped her arms fully around Holly's neck and held on tight. She wasn't sure why tears were coming to her eyes. She was honestly relieved that she wasn't going to have to have surgery and utterly grateful that some guy had signed his donor card.

Holly could feel Gail's body shake a little as she held her in her arms. She pulled her tighter as she reached up to run her fingers soothingly through her hair. "Shhh, it will work out" she tried to reassure.

The two of them stood there for what felt like an eternity. Holly continued to caress Gail's head and back as she whispered soothing words into her ear. Gail nuzzled into Holly's neck as the tears slowly dried up. Finally they pulled apart. Holly reached up and gently wiped away Gail's remaining tears. "What a weekend" Gail smiled.

Holly couldn't help but laugh out loud at her. "You can definitely say that again. How about you change out of your awesome outfit and we go meet your family in the waiting room?"

Gail nodded her head and walked towards her clothes that were sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you think they will let me keep the gown?" she asked, turning to look at Holly, a smirk on her face.

"Gail, I think they will let you do whatever you want. Um…I've got to make a quick phone call. I'll meet you in the waiting room?" Holly asked, holding up her phone.

Gail merely nodded as she pulled the gown away from her body. Holly stood dumbstruck as her eyes fell upon Gail's milky white body. It took every ounce of will power to turn and walk out into the hallway. Even in the worst of times, Gail still had power of Holly. She shook her head as she made her way outside, throwing on her coat. She pulled out her phone and dialed in the number she knew oh so well.

"Good morning" came a cheery voice on the other end.

"Good morning, mom" Holly replied. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"Nonsense Holly, dear. Your father and I have been up for hours. What do I owe the pleasure?" Brenda asked in her typical cheerful way.

"Oh, I…um…I just had some questions" Holly began, not really sure how she should broach the subject.

"What's the matter, honey? What's wrong? You sound terribly tired" Brenda asked. Holly could sense the concern in her voice.

"It's been a long night. I'm at the hospital" Holly sighed trying her very best not to crack. She berated herself knowing that she could never really keep her emotions at bay when her mother was involved.

"What?! What happened? Where are you? Are you okay? Where's Gail?" Brenda questioned, her voice full of worry.

"I'm okay, Mom. Gail is fine too. It is Gail's mom. There was a car accident. She…" Holly began to explain before getting cut off by her mother.

"What hospital, Holly?" her mother demanded.

"It's okay, she's..."

"Holly! What hospital?" her mother demanded once more.

"Um…Toronto General" Holly answered, a little surprised with her mother's tone of voice.

"We'll be right there" and with that, the line went dead.

Holly stood there, looking at the blank screen of her phone. This night was a complete whirlwind. First she was thrilled to have Gail staying with her for another night. Then she devastated to find out that Elaine was in the hospital. Then she was even more devastated to find out Gail was going to be the donor. Her head spun thinking of all the possible outcomes. Then she was elated to find out that another donor had come through. All the while, just being so utterly confused that Elaine donated a kidney to Ally in the first place. How did Elaine know? Why did she do it? And now, as if it were icing on the confusing cake that she was calling Sunday night, her parents were on their way to the hospital.

Holly plopped herself down on a nearby bench. She felt depleted as she slouched forward and cradled her head in her hands. What on earth was going on?

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for. She only looked up when she felt someone sit down on the bench beside her. She turned to see Gail, smiling at her. "I brought coffee" she beamed holding up two steaming cups.

"Thank you" Holly smiled her lopsided smile that made Gail's heart flutter.

"I'm sorry" Gail said softly as she passed Holly a cup.

"Sorry for what?" Holly asked, surprised by Gail's apology. "Gail, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"Well, this was not how I expected our Sunday night to go" Gail admitted as she leant back on the bench.

Holly's mouth dropped slightly open as she saw a twinkle in Gail's eyes.

"Oh, is that so? How did you expect it to go?" Holly asked, trying her very best to hide her smile.

"I imagined a lot more touching" Gail stated before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is that so?" Holly chuckled.

"And a lot less clothes, if I'm going to be completely honest" Gail said with a shrug.

"If I recall, you were totally passed out before I even got the dishes done. I think your expectations were never going to be fulfilled, hospital visit or not" Holly laughed.

"Well, in my dreams you would have been very naked, and I would have been touching you all over" Gail said closing her eyes, a smile creeping across her face.

"You better not be thinking of me naked" Holly scolded.

Gail just sat there, her eyes closed, a bigger smile spreading across her face.

"Oh my gosh! We are at a hospital, Gail! Your mom is in surgery!" Holly reprimanded as she hit Gail playfully on her arm. "You are terrible."

"Oh, but you look soooo good" Gail said, her eyes still closed and the biggest smile ever on her face.

"You are awful" Holly laughed as she sat back and took another sip of her coffee.

Gail reached over and slid her hand underneath Holly's arm, pulling herself closer to the doctor. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. The city was beginning to wake up. People and cars began to fill the street.

"I called my mom" Holly finally said with a sigh.

Gail turned to look at her. "Did she know why my mom donated to Ally?"

"No, she didn't actually say anything. I told her your mother was in an accident and then she hung up on me" Holly shrugged.

"Did your mother ever mention my mother before?" Gail questioned.

"No, never. Did your mom ever talk about mine?" Holly asked.

"My mom doesn't really talk about anything" Gail shrugged.

The two of them continued to sit there, sipping their coffee. Both of them knew they should head back into the hospital, but both of them weren't quite ready. There was something about sitting there, together. The crispness of the air, the warmth of their bodies as they sat arm in arm. The stillness of it all. It was their own bubble of peace before heading back into the fray.

Eventually, Holly tugged slightly on Gail's arm and nodded towards the door. Gail knew that Holly was suggesting they head back in, and she knew she was right. With a sigh, she reluctantly nodded her head. They were about to get up to go inside when they saw Brenda and Arthur walking up the sidewalk. Both women quickly stood up. As Holly's parents approached, both Gail and Holly were quickly embraced by them.

"Holly, Gail, you guys are freezing, how long have you been sitting out here?" Brenda asked after she finished hugging Gail and turned back to Holly. She rubbed her hands up and down Holly's arms before turning to Gail and doing the same thing.

"We were just getting some fresh air before heading back in" Gail shrugged. Holly nodded in agreement, giving Gail a slight smile.

"Gail, we are so sorry to hear about your mother" Arthur said, leaning in to place a hand on Gail's shoulder.

"Thank you. Everything will be okay though. I'm sure of it" Gail smiled. "We were just about to go to the waiting room, if you care to join us" she said, pointing back towards the doors.

"Thank you Gail, but before we actually head in, can I talk to both of you?" Brenda asked, looking from Gail to Holly.


	30. Chapter 30

Brenda, Holly and Gail walked together towards a little seating area just inside the hospital. Arthur nodded towards the cafeteria, indicating he was going to grab a coffee while he gave the ladies some privacy. Brenda nodded, her face very solemn.

Holly watched as her father walk down the hallway, wondering what this conversation was about and why her father wasn't going to be involved. Her parents had always done things together, especially difficult conversations. Holly cringed remembering how her mother told her about the birds and the bees as her father sat next to her threatening the life of every future boyfriend. Holly chuckled as she thought back to the sigh of relief her father let out when she told them she was gay a few years later.

The hospital was relatively quiet that morning as they sat down in the faux-leather seats. Holly and Brenda sat beside each other on the small couch while Gail took a single seat beside Holly so that she could look at the Stewart ladies.

Brenda took a deep breath as she shifted to the edge of her seat and twisted her body so that she could look at both Holly and Gail. "Honey, I need to tell you about something" Brenda began, looking between the two ladies.

"We know that Elaine donated her kidney to Ally. We just don't understand how she knew or why" Holly interjected hoping to cut to the chase.

"Wait, it was Elaine?" Brenda said, throwing her hand over her mouth, shock clearly plastered across her face.

"You didn't know?" Gail asked softly.

"I had no idea" Brenda said, hanging her head. "Of course it would be Elaine" she said under her breath.

"Then what do you want to tell us?" Holly asked, reaching out and gently taking hold of her mother's hand.

"I am not really sure how to say it" Brenda said, looking up at her daughter.

"My mom always says it's best to just spit it out" Gail said with a soft smile and shrug.

"Yes, she does" Brenda smiled. "Okay, well, Gail….your mother and I have known each other for a very long time. We went to the same summer camp when we were elementary school. We were great friends. She was the strong, confident one who was never afraid of a challenge. I was the quiet, bookworm. We were so different and yet understood each other so well. When high school came around, we stopped going to camp and slowly lost touch. I mean, first there were phone calls, and letters, and then just Christmas cards, and then nothing. But then, when we were in college, we ended up being councilors together one summer at that same camp where we first became friends."

"So that's how you know my mother" Gail stated, leaning forward a little, finally relieved to know how the two of them met. It had been a burning question in the back of her mind ever since the gala.

"That's how I met your mother, yes. She quickly became my best friend. We shared everything. She really was such a carefree kid and she turned into an equally carefree young lady. She always knew how to make me laugh. But that's not the full story. That's not really how I know your mother" Brenda clarified as she took a deep breath.

"I don't understand, Mom" Holly admitted as she looked from Gail to her mom.

"You see, like I said, we lost contact. Then that summer, when we were about to start our final year of college, we both got a job at the camp. It turned out we were actually attending the same community college and well, it was like we had never lost contact" Brenda said. "And then…we became more than just friends."

Brenda watched as Gail and Holly digested this information. She could see the wheels turning in each of their heads as they both slowly came to their own realizations.

"I'm just not understanding" Gail said looking back up at Brenda. "What are you saying?" Gail was coming to some of her own conclusions but she really need Brenda to just say it.

"When camp was over that summer, Elaine and I moved into the same dorm room at college. We were inseparable…" Brenda faded out as she was drawn back to her memories.

"Mom, you…and…Elaine?" Holly stammered.

Brenda merely nodded her head. "I loved her. I was in love with her" she said softly with a shrug.

Gail couldn't fathom what she was hearing. Her mother and Holly's mother? What on earth was going on? She simply shook her head as she attempted to sort out all of this new information. "Wait, if you were in love with my mother, how...I mean…why…I mean…" Gail stumbled as she wrung her hands together.

Brenda reached out and placed a gentle hand on Gail's. She let out a sigh before continuing. "When we had been together for about a year, things were starting to get pretty serious. We were about to graduate from community college. I was ready to go into teaching. Elaine already knew she was going into the academy and she wanted us to settle down." A tear slowly slid down Brenda's face.

"Mom?" Holly said as she reached over again to place a reassuring hand on Brenda's knee. "It's okay."

"But that's the problem. It's not" Brenda said looking up at Holly. "I panicked. I loved Elaine, but I was scared. It's not like today. We would never have been accepted and well I got very drunk one night at the bar and slept with one of the guys from my chemistry class. I felt terrible. I told Elaine everything a few weeks later, but by then, I realized I was pregnant" Brenda let out a soft sob as she hung her head.

Gail and Holly looked at each other. She could see the tears in Holly's eyes. Her heart broke knowing how this information must be tearing Holly up inside. Holly had such a strong bond with her mother and Gail couldn't imagine how Holly's image of her mother must have been shattered. But this is how her mother truly knew Holly's mother. This is was their honest connection. Gail reached over and took hold of Holly's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I just don't understand" she finally admitted looking over at Brenda. "Why?"

"I…I…I was scared. I made a mistake" Brenda said through tears.

"So when my mother found out you were pregnant, she left you?" Gail questioned knowing that her mother was harsh, but she couldn't imagine her being that harsh.

"After my lapse in judgment, I knew that I loved Elaine. I knew it was going to be hard, but I knew I loved her and that we could have a happy life together. But when I found out I was pregnant, I knew that I couldn't bring up a child in that relationship. I mean, today things are different, but back then, I couldn't force my baby into that and so I left one morning. I didn't even tell her I was leaving. I just left" Brenda admitted, tears streaming down her face.

"Susan…" Holly whispered looking at her mother as she began to realize that the baby in the story was actually her older sister.

Brenda merely nodded her head.

"But who is…who is her dad?" Holly questioned.

"It's still Arthur. When he found out I was pregnant, we got married right away and just told our families that Susan came early."

"Do you love Dad?" Holly continued trying her best to understand her mother's history.

"Of course I love your father…now. It took some time, but we were determined to raise Susan together, and slowly I began to realize how great he is and how lucky I was to have him in my life."

"But does he know about my mother?" Gail asked.

"Yes, I told him everything from the very beginning. He knew full well that I was in love with your mother but that I wanted to raise my baby in a family where I knew she would be accepted."

"But Mom, how? Why?"

"Honey, back then, I wasn't strong enough to raise Susan with Elaine or, alternatively, alone. I know she would have been happy to do it. I knew she would be a great mother, I mean, just look at the wonderful daughter she raised" Brenda said, looking at Gail. "But I didn't have the courage to bring Susan up in a world that I knew would never accept our family. So I did what I thought was best."

Just then, someone clearing their voice drew their attention up. The three ladies looked up to see Arthur standing there holding a cup of coffee. He slowly sat down on the arm of the couch beside his wife. "Holly, I have always loved your mother. She is an amazing woman and I was happy to start a family with her. She wasn't sure to begin, but she has never been dishonest with me about how she is feeling. I think this is why we grew to love each other and then you came along, same with your brother, and the rest is history" he said, placing a reassuring hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"But…I just can't imagine…" Holly said looking at her parents then over to Gail. "How do you give up on love?"

Gail smiled a reassuring smile as she reached over and squeezed Holly's knee.

"I never gave up on love" Brenda clarified.

"But you left Elaine!" Holly said, looking back at her mother.

Brenda opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Gail jumped in. "Holly, honey. I don't think your mother leaving Elaine ever meant she gave up on love. I think she realized that sometimes love is greater than ourselves and what we want" Gail said with a shrug. "Sometimes love makes us do things for others over what we want for ourselves."

"But, Mom, your life could have been so different" Holly continued.

"Yes, but think of where it would have led me. Was I really supposed to stay with Elaine?" she asked, nodding her head towards Gail.

Holly turned to see Gail sitting there beside her. A soft, reassuring smile spread across Gail's face. Her head suddenly rushes through the different possibilities that would have happened if her mother stayed with Elaine. She wouldn't have been there today. Gail wouldn't have been there. Holly reached down and took hold of Gail's hand.

Just then Gail's phone began to vibrate. She fished it out of her pocket and looked to see that it was Steve calling. "Sorry, I've got to get this" she said as she stood up and walked away from the group to answer it.

Holly watched at Gail walked away before turning back to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I just don't understand. Don't you regret it?" Holly asked looking at her mother.

"What is there to regret, sweetie?" Brenda asked looking up at her husband. "I found the man that I was happy to spend the rest of my life with. It was a typical meeting, but it was ours. Now look at our family. We have three wonderful children, two happy grandbabies, with hopefully more on the way" Brenda said with a wink.

Holly blushed as she turned and looked up at Gail who was approaching the group again. "Hey, is everything okay?" Holly asked, standing up and placing a hand on Gail's arm as she came to stop beside her.

"Oh yeah, just Steve being my idiot older brother. He wants me to bring him coffee and a cookie" she said with a shrug.

"Well, let's not keep the man waiting" Arthur said with a smile. "Lead the way."

And with that, Gail reached down to take hold of Holly's hand and lead her towards the cafeteria.


	31. Chapter 31

Gail and her family. Holly and hers. They all sat quietly in the waiting room as the time ticked slowly by. When they first arrived, Brenda and Arthur introduced themselves to Bill as Holly's parents and nothing more. As Gail watched her dad, she could have sworn that he knew more, but didn't let on. Gail sat on a chair next to Holly. She immediately reached over and intertwined her fingers with Holly's. Holly smiled at Gail as she pulled her hand into her lap and gently began to massage her fingers. Holly was rewarded when Gail let out a soft sigh and gently put her head on Holly's shoulder. Holly just loved this vulnerable side of Gail. It didn't take long before Holly could hear the soft steady breathing of one blonde officer who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

She moved her head slowly to take a sideways glance down at Gail who eyes were fully shut before turning to look up again. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about the sleeping beauty beside her. When she looked up again, she made eye contact with Steve who merely winked as he gave her a smile. Holly couldn't help but blush.

Sure, Gail's mother was in surgery. Sure, she just got some very confusing information from her mother. Sure, she was absolutely exhausted, but something about sitting there with Gail, holding Gail's hand as she rested against her shoulder was just so…peaceful, just so…right.

Just then, a tired looking Dr. Jolson walked in the room and straight over to Bill. Holly gently nudge Gail awake.

"What's going? Is everything okay?" Gail mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"The doctor's here" Holly said softly.

Gail turned to see the doctor talking to her father. She quickly stood up and straightened her clothes as she walked to stand beside him, just catching the last of the conversation.

"So everything is going to be okay?" Bill asked, his voice somewhat shaky.

"We will have to wait and see, but so far, so good" Dr. Jolson said with a smile. "Look, I'm going to go double check on Elaine. A nurse will come by when she is ready for visitors. I'll be in touch." And with that, the doctor disappeared out the door.

Bill let out a sigh before turning to look at his daughter who was quietly standing beside him. "Um…well…I guess that's that" he shrugged before Gail threw her arms around his neck and squeezed with all her might. Bill couldn't remember the last time his daughter had hugged him. He gingerly wrapped his arms around her body before pulling her deeper into the hug.

A collective sigh went around the room when they heard that the surgery was a success. There was a twenty-four hour period to see how well it really went, but Elaine was going to be moved back to her room to sleep off the anesthetics once she had been observed a little longer in recovery.

"Well, I think we should probably get going" Brenda said, walking up to Bill and Gail. "I'm glad Elaine's surgery went well."

"You know our Elaine, she's a fighter. A little surgery wasn't going to stop her" Bill said with a slight laugh as he let go of Gail and turned to face Brenda.

It was then that Gail knew that her father was fully aware of who Holly's parents really were. Her mouth hung open as she watched the dialogue continue. All these years of thinking she knew her parents and suddenly it was all being thrown out the window.

Brenda couldn't help but laugh in response to Bill. "You are right. Nothing stops Elaine. Please let me know how things go and call me if you need anything."

"You aren't really going to leave are you? You know Elaine will want to see you when she wakes up."

"Oh, Bill. I'm not sure it is the wisest choice" Brenda said, sadness spreading over her face.

"Look, Brenda, a lot has changed over the last thirty some odd years. Please stay. Let's not add another regret to our lives" Bill said with all honesty.

Brenda turned to look at Arthur and then at Holly before turning back to Bill. "I guess we can stay a bit longer" she said.

"Great, you two can keep me company while the kids go and get some sleep" Bill said as a matter of fact as he turned to look at Gail.

"It's okay, Dad, we can stay" Gail began to protest. She was amused by the conversation that happened between her dad and Holly's parents. Clearly they knew each other, so why reintroduce themselves earlier?

"Yeah, it's not a problem, Pops" Steve added as he stood up from the couch.

"I know that" Bill said warmly. "But you guys need to sleep. I will call you when your mother is up" he said giving Gail a quick peck on the cheek before turning her towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Gail asked.

"Gail, please. Go home. Spend some time with Holly. I will call you" her dad almost pleaded.

Gail turned to look at Holly and then back at her dad. "Okay, but promise to call if anything changes."

"I promise" he nodded as he crossed his heart.

Gail turned to look at Holly who simply held out her hand. "Come on, let's go home" Holly said softly.

Gail was so tired, she could barely stay awake on the drive back to Holly's place. It was all basically a blur as Holly helped Gail upstairs and into her pajamas. All Gail knew was that she was relieved that the surgery had gone well. She couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of comfort as she slid into Holly's bed.

"Holly?" Gail said softly as she felt her girlfriend's arm drape over her waist pulling her close.

"Hmmm, yes Gail?" Holly said she molded her body against Gail's back.

"Do you think my mother ever got over your mother leaving? Do you think that is why she has always been so cold to me?"

Holly leaned back slightly and pulled Gail over so that she could look her in the face. "You know your mother. Do you think she would have really let some heart ache stop her from living her life the way she wanted?"

Gail looked up at the ceiling. Her mother was the strongest, most independent woman she knew, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would have been more loving if she hadn't lost her first love. "Yeah, you're right, but…"

"Gail, please don't overthink this. I am, in a way, very grateful that things turned out the way they did. If our mothers had stayed together, neither one of us would be here. Our mothers might have missed out on an opportunity for love, but I am ever so grateful that it gave me the opportunity to love you."

"Gee, just a wee bit cheesy there, Nerd" Gail laughed as she tried to turn back over away from Holly.

But Holly quickly put her hand on Gail's arm and forced her to look her direction again. "I am serious, Gail. I am so madly in love with you that I don't even want to think about any other outcome."

Gail reached up and brushed a loose hair behind Holly's ear. "I love you, dork" she said, as she pulled Holly's head down in order to press her lips gently against the doctor's.

Holly leaned back to look down at Gail. She couldn't help but notice the slight frown beginning to creep across her girlfriend's face. "Hey, what is really wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"It's nothing" Gail said, this time managing to turn away from Holly. She couldn't help but feel a sudden uneasiness wash over her.

Holly looked down at Gail. Clearly it wasn't nothing. "Gail, please talk to me. What are you thinking? I know something is bothering you."

Gail sat up and turned to look at Holly. She let out a sigh as she organized her thoughts. "I'm thinking that when things got really serious, your mother left…"

"Gail, I'm not my mother, I'm not going to…"

"You already did" Gail said dejectedly as she looked up at Holly. Holly just sat there, mouth hanging open. Gail shook her head as she slid out of bed, grabbing her clothes off the nearby chair. "Look, I've got a lot going on in my head. I'm just going to sleep in the other room" Gail shrugged as she walked out the door without even looking at Holly.

Holly just sat on the bed, her heart breaking. She did leave Gail once, was she just like her mother? No, she wasn't her mother. She knew she loved Gail and she came back, and she wasn't going to let Gail just leave now. Holly quickly jumped out of bed and ran out the bedroom door, and smack dab into Gail who was just standing there, holding her clothes. She quickly reached out and grabbed Gail's arms, preventing them both from falling over.

"You have a lot of other rooms" Gail said hanging her head. "I wasn't sure where to go."

"Please, Gail, stay with me. I am sorry I ever left. I came back. I'm making my life here with you. How can I prove to you that I want you in my life, that I need you in my life?" Holly pleaded.

Gail slowly lifted her head and looked at Holly.

"I love you Gail, please don't leave me" Holly said in a whispered plea.

Gail closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I just…"

"I know, you just need some time, I understand. But I'm not leaving you Gail, I love you." Holly said with a sigh.

"I was going to say, before being so rudely interrupted, was that I just don't think I could ever live without you. If we were our mothers, I would have fought for you. I'm sorry for leaving. I just got a bit overwhelmed with everything and I'm not just talking us, I mean, with my mom and the surgery and then Ally and then your mom and just everything! Gee these ruddy emotions are killer. I preferred when I was the ice queen" Gail said with a slight smile.

Holly couldn't help but let out a little squeal as she grabbed Gail's face and pulled her into a searing kiss. "You are the biggest loser I know" she laughed as she rested her forehead against Gail's. "Come on ice queen, let's go back to bed" she said as she grabbed Gail's clothes out her arms with one hand, and grabbed a hold of her hand with her other before leading her back to the bedroom.

Every day for the next few days, Gail and Holly went back to the hospital to check on her mother. On the fourth day, the two ladies visited the hospital late in the afternoon. By then, it took practically the entire hospital staff body to convince Elaine to stay in bed. Reluctantly she stayed there, but mainly because Dr. Jolson threatened to serve her only red jello if she dared to move. Anyone just walking into the hospital would never have guessed that Elaine was recovering from rather serious surgery after being in a car accident.

Gail was happy to see that her mother was in a relatively good mood that day considering she was stuck in bed. She wondered if it was because of the drugs, or possibly because of the brunette that sat beside her bed, laughing as they reminisced about years spent camp.

"Hey, Mom, you are looking good" Gail said as she entered the room, holding Holly's hand.

"Well, you two are looking good too" Elaine smiled, looking down at their entwined fingers and then back up at Gail.

Holly could have sworn she saw her girlfriend blush. "It's great to see you are up for visitors" Holly said with a smile as she looked over at her own mother.

"I am glad I am up for visitors too" Elaine said looking clearly at Brenda. "Um, girls we need to talk."

"It's okay, Mom. Brenda told us everything" Gail said, leading to the chairs on the other side of Elaine's bed.

"No, I think you need to hear everything, from both sides" Elaine clarified.

"Mom, it really is okay. I really don't…"

"Gail, please. Just listen" Elaine interrupted. "I need to say this."

"Look, Elaine, we will give you some privacy" Brenda said, nodding towards Holly.

"Yes, of course, we'll just go grab some coffee" Holly said, standing up.

"No please, both of you stay" Elaine said, reaching out slightly.

"It's okay, Elaine. We can give you privacy" Brenda reassured.

"I know it is okay" she said, "but I have nothing to hide, and I think it is best Gail and Holly hear this together" she added, looking towards Gail.

"Okay, um…please stay" Gail said, looking up at Holly.

Holly nodded her head as she took her seat again. Gail smiled to herself as she felt Holly slide her hand into hers. This gesture had become so natural, so welcomed.

"I know Brenda told you about her side of the story, but I wanted to share mine as well. Let me begin by saying that I was completely in love with Brenda and I wanted to spend my life with her, but it wasn't the right time for us" Elaine said looking up at Brenda. "Actually, there was never a right time for us."

"There could have been if Brenda had just stayed around" Gail said harshly. She surprised herself to hear the words come out of her mouth. She had no intention of saying it out loud, but it just slipped.

"Gail, it's not like that really. Brenda did what she thought was the right thing to do for her child, and I couldn't agree more" Elaine explained. "I loved Brenda, but neither of us were ready to be a family. I was just going into the academy. It was hard enough to be welcomed because I was a woman, I don't know what would have happened if I said I had a wife and child at home as well."

"But, Mom, aren't you angry with her?" Gail blurted out, again shocked by how much emotion she had invested in this.

"I was angry with her, but I was also kind of relieved that I wasn't going to have to choose between work and her. I was also happy that Brenda was actually going to have the life we had always talked about. Brenda had always wanted children. She had a chance to live a normal life."

"But this is normal too" Gail spat out as she pulled Holly closer to her.

"I know that, Sweetheart. It is acceptable today, but back then, I wasn't strong enough" Elaine admitted.

"But you are like the strongest woman I know" Gail said in disbelief of what her mother was saying.

"In part because of what happened. I wasn't strong enough then, but I promised myself to always be stronger."

"But do you regret it?" Gail almost whispered.

"What is there to regret? I won't lie, I was hurt by it all and it took time for me to get over Brenda, but I wouldn't trade any of it for anything. What Brenda and I shared helped shaped who I am today. Plus if we stayed together, I wouldn't have met your father and I would never have had you or your brother. And beyond your own belief, you two are the best things in my entire life" Elaine smiled.

It took Gail's mother almost two weeks to be discharged from the hospital. Her surgery had gone amazingly well and the transplant had no huge side effects. Brenda had visited her every day, but neither of them talked much more about their past, or the fact that she had given up a kidney to Ally. They were simply there together. Gail knew that her mother was happy to see Brenda, if anything, Gail was happy that her mother had her friend back.

Late one afternoon, Gail ventured into upstairs to her mother's bedroom. Even though she was released from the hospital, the doctors insisted she still got as much rest as possible.

"Hey, Mom, I see you are resting as per doctor's orders" Gail joked as she saw her mother putting clothes away into her closet.

"I'm just putting away some of my clothes, that's all. Your father did the laundry, bless his soul, but there was no way I was going to let him reorganize my closet" she smiled.

"Mom, do you have a minute?" Gail asked as she shuffled awkwardly.

"Of course, honey. What can I do for you?" Elaine asked, turning to look at Gail.

"Well, first of all, how about you get back into bed" she smiled.

"Okay, I can do that" she said as she gingerly eased herself back down and pulled the sheets over her. "Why don't you join me?" she asked, patting the cover beside her.

Gail smiled cautiously. She couldn't remember the last time she sat in bed with her mother. When she was four years old, her mother told her that Pecks don't get scared of monsters under their beds and from that day on, Gail didn't dare head into her parent's room. "Um…okay" she said as she sat down beside her mother.

"Now, darling, what can I do for you?" her mother asks, surprisingly cheerful.

"I just wanted to ask you about Alison Stewart, the girl you donated your kidney to."

"You mean Ally. Holly's niece and Brenda's granddaughter?" her mother clarified with a smile.

"Um yeah, Ally. I just don't understand…"

"How I knew about Ally in the first place?" Gail's mother interjected. "Well, darling dear, I am Superintendent after all, I have my connections" she smiled.

Gail couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother's attempt to be comical.

"Seriously though, Gail. I never forgot about Brenda and so one day I used my position to find her. I found her, and then stumbled across the fact that Ally was on a waiting list for a kidney. I knew that Ally must have been the daughter of the baby Brenda was expecting when we parted. I won't lie, at first, I felt like it was some poetic justice, some karma for Brenda breaking my heart in the first place, but then I just felt incredibly sorry for her. So, I got myself checked and it turned out I was a match, so…I guess that leads us to today" Elaine shrugged.

"But seriously, Mom, why do it?" Gail questioned.

"How could I not? Brenda and I might have parted ways, but she was still an important person in my life and all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. Not only was helping Ally an important thing to do…I…I still wanted to help make Brenda happy."

Gail sat silently beside her mother as she processed the information. She wasn't sure if she ever really knew her mother. Her mother was always so distant, so cold, and yet she still would do something so sacrificial? "So do you still love her?"

"Who? Brenda? Of course I still love her. I don't think I ever stopped, but it did change. I met your father and then I found true love. He is such a caring and kind man, I wouldn't want anything different."

"But how can you go from loving Brenda to loving Dad?" Gail questioned.

"Why? Is it because he is a man? I can ask the same question of you. How can you go from loving Nick to loving Holly?"

"First off, Nick is an asshole, and well, Holly is Holly" Gail paused for a moment to think about the brunette doctor. "What isn't there to love?"

"So my baby girl is officially in love?" Elaine teased.

Gail couldn't help but blush. She never ever talked about her past relationships with her mother before, but something about this felt so right. "Um…yeah. I really am" Gail smiled.

"And she knows this?" Elaine pressed.

"Yeah, she does" Gail smiled, looking down at her hands.

"And she loves you back?"

"Yeah, she does" Gail beamed as she quickly stood up from the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going so fast?" Elaine asked, a big smile plastered across her face.

"Um…I need to make sure Holly knows something" Gail smiled as disappeared around the door, leaving Elaine sitting in bed, shaking her head with a big smile across her face.

As Gail bounded down the steps and swung open the front door, she was startled when she saw Brenda and Susan standing there. "Oh, hi" Gail said almost awkwardly.

"Hello Gail, is your mother up for visitors?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, she's just up in her room. Would you like me to show you up?"

"No, that won't be necessary. It looks like you are on a mission anyways" Brenda smiled.

"Oh, I am" Gail smiled as she stepped around the ladies and hopped down the front steps two at a time.


	32. Chapter 32

"Steve! Traci!" Gail called, walking straight into Steve's apartment.

"Hey, Gail, knock much? What if we were in the middle of something" Steve asked as he wiggled his eyebrows and nodded his head towards Traci. She simply slapped his leg before smiling up at Gail. They were sitting together on the couch, his arm slung over her shoulders. A random morning talk show was playing on the TV in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, Steve. It's nine o'clock in the morning. Nice try" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Look, I need your help" she said as she flopped face down on the on the love seat.

"Okay, little sister, what can I do for you?" Steve asked, unwrapping his arm from Traci and sitting up a little.

A muffled reply came from Gail as she lifted one arm and pointed towards Traci.

Steve and Traci looked at each other and smiled. "What was that, Gail?" teased Steve as he inched closer to the edge of the couch.

"Not you. I need Traci" she clarified, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, I see. Women trouble." Traci laughed.

"Oh, gross, not in my apartment" Steve fiend, leaning back on the couch. "You need to keep that stuff to nail salons and restrooms."

"No, not that, you arrogant, chauvinistic idiot" Gail said in a huff as she sat up to face them. "I want to ask Holly to move in with me" Gail blurted out as she threw her hands up in the air, a silly grin spreading across her face.

"Oh, my gosh, that is so great!" Traci squealed as she clapped her hands together like a teenage girl. Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I know, right?" Gail beamed, completely ignoring her brother.

"Excuse me? I don't get it. Why would she want to move in with you three at the frat house when she has a big house of her own?" Steve asked leaning forward to grab the two mugs on the coffee table before standing up from the couch.

Gail looked annoyingly up at her brother. "No, I know, I mean, I don't care where we live, I just want to live with her and I…I…I just need to know if she is on the same page" Gail said with a sigh as she let her head flop down into her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Then why don't you just ask her?" Steve laughed as he walked into the kitchen, very much amused by the plethora of emotions his little sister was showing at the moment.

"Gee, Steve come on" Gail sighed heavily looking over at him with pure irritation.

"Yeah, come on Steve, it isn't that simple" Traci scolded. "What can I do to help?" Traci asked, standing up from the couch and moving to sit beside Gail on the love seat.

"I don't know. Am I being stupid? Am I rushing into this? I just want to know if it's something she would want too. I mean, would she even say yes to living with me? I mean, I can be messy, and I am picky, and I am not a morning person and…" Gail rambled on.

Traci couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I can't possibly see why she would say no, especially when you sell it like that" Traci teased as she continued to laugh at the flustered officer.

"I'm serious though, Traci. What if I ask her to live with me and she just laughs at me. I mean, you two seem to be getting quite a kick out of it" Gail said in a fluster.

"Gail, come on. You need to be serious for a minute. Of course Holly would want to live with you" Traci practically scolded the insecure officer.

"How can you be so sure?" Gail asked, concern clearly still on her face.

"How can you not be sure? She gave up everything in San Francisco to be with you. She hasn't left your side for weeks, I think it safe to say she wants to spend time with you" laughed Traci.

"But is it too soon? Am I just falling into the same pattern as last time?" Gail asked.

"Well, if my big brother opinion counts for anything…"Steve smiled as he walked back into the living room, "You are a lot nicer when she is around, so I wouldn't object to you being around her even more."

"Gee, thanks" Gail said sarcastically. "I'm shocked you don't have more helpful advice."

"Gail, what do you want me to say? I think Traci is right. Holly wouldn't say no. Now you just need to man up and ask" Steve said with all seriousness as he sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, I've just got to ask. That's all. Just ask." Gail said to herself as she mulled over the possibility of Holly actually wanting to live with her. The last few days with her mother had made her realize a lot things. First, she didn't need to hide or be ashamed of her relationship with Holly. Second, everyone in their families seemed okay with them. Third, she really did love Holly, more than she thought would be possible. So now she needed to actually act on it.

"So do you have a plan?" Traci asked softly as she looked over at Gail who just sat there looking at the floor.

"Kind of. Will you help?" Gail asked as she looked back and forth from Traci to Steve.

"Without a doubt, little sister" Steve said as he walked over to sit on the arm of the love seat. "What type of big brother would I be if I didn't?" he said as he wrapped his arm around Gail's head and pulled her over to mess with her hair.

"Okay, thanks" Gail grunted as she pushed herself away from Steve. "Now, if you will excuse me. Some of us work." And with that she got up and walked back out the door she had just moments ago appeared, leaving Steve and Traci sitting there as if nothing even happened.

"Wow, your sister is really different" Traci smiled. "I've never seen her so…so giddy, so happy."

"I know!" Steve laughed. "Remind me to buy Holly a big Christmas gift in way of a thank you."

Elsewhere that morning, Brenda and Susan spent some time with Elaine. Susan wanted thank her in person for helping Ally. Earlier that week, Elaine had given Brenda permission to share with her family that she was Ally's anonymous donor. Elaine didn't want to make a big deal of it, but Susan still needed to see Elaine face to face to thank her personally before sitting down with Ally that evening to talk about this new information. She had also arranged with Holly to bring over pizza afterwards just to lighten the mood. Susan didn't want the news to overwhelm her teenage daughter, but still felt it important to share.

Before making her way over to work that morning, Holly had promised Susan, via text, to grab pizza and Gail, and stop by at the end of the day. Now Holly just needed to make sure she told Gail. She kept meaning to text, but case after case kept rolling into her lab. She was pretty sure Gail wouldn't object to visiting her family, but she still needed to ask. She was looking forward to some time at lunch to at least give Gail a call. Truth be told, Holly's intention to call had nothing to do with dinner, but really because she hadn't gotten to hear Gail's voice yet that day. They had spent the previous evening together and had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but when Holly rolled over the next day, Gail's side of the bed was empty. Holly sighed to herself knowing that she couldn't have Gail to herself 100% of the time, but she would give anything to make at least 99% of the time. And yes, Gail did leave the most adorable note on the kitchen table, but she still missed hearing her voice.

As the lunch hour approached, Holly kept looking up from her work and over to the clock. She was eagerly counting down the minutes that she could put down the files, lock her office door, and have an uninterrupted five minute conversation with Gail, even if it was just over the phone. As she looked up from her desk for the seventeenth time, she was surprised to see a perky little blonde officer standing in her door, a brown bag in hand.

"Hey, you. I was just about to call you" Holly smiled her lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I figured, but I just wouldn't be satisfied if I didn't get to see you too" Gail gushed.

"I know what you mean" Holly beamed. "You look good, by the way."

"You look pretty hot yourself, doctor."

"And aren't we the charming one today. You seem in a great mood. Good shift or is there a different reason you are so happy? Did you get into some evidence?" Holly smirked as she continued to look up at Gail.

"Nope. Just happy for lunch."

"Just lunch?"

"Oh, you know me and food. We are meant to be together" Gail said with all seriousness as she held up the brown bag and batted her eyelashes at it.

"Gee, Gail, should I leave you two alone?" Holly laughed as she stood up from her desk and walked over to Gail.

"Um…" Gail hesitated as she looked from the bag to Holly then back at the bag.

Holly just laughed out loud as she swatted Gail on the arm before grabbing the bag from her. "You are impossible" she said as she turned to walk away from her.

"Not so fast" Gail said, grabbing Holly's arm and pulling her close. She quickly wrapped her arms around her waist holding her tightly against herself. "Where's my kiss?"

"You want to kiss the bag?" Holly laughed, squirming slightly to hold up the bag in front of Gail.

"No, I want to kiss my girlfriend" Gail said.

"Oh, is that so? For a minute there, I thought you wanted me to leave you alone with this" Holly smiled, nodding towards the brown bag again.

"Oh shut up" Gail said as she pulled Holly closer and pressed her lips firmly against the doctor's. Gail could feel Holly melt in her arms as they deepened the kiss. Gail moaned as she felt Holly's tongue slide past her lips. She couldn't help but let her hands roam up and down Holly's back as Holly's hands snaked their way around her neck.

After a few moments of making out, Holly and Gail finally pulled apart, a silly grin on both their faces. "I missed you this morning" Holly said softly. "It wasn't the same waking up without you."

"I know. I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I had to do a couple things before my shift started."

"That's okay" Holly said, as she gently rubbed up and down Gail's arms. "Um…I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask if you cared if we visited my sister tonight. Susan was hoping we could go over to her place tonight for pizza."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. We haven't seen Ally in a while."

"Yeah, about Ally. Susan was going to tell Ally tonight that your mother was her kidney donor. I totally get if you don't want to be there, but I would like it if you came and I'm sure Ally would like to see you too."

"Of course I want to be there. I want to be wherever you are" Gail smiled.

"Really?" Holly questioned.

"Without a doubt" Gail said, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Holly's lips. "Is that so hard to believe?" she asked as she stood back from Holly and walked around her to the couch in her office.

"No, I guess not" Holly said with a smile forming on her lips. "Um, actually I was just thinking about something."

"Oh yeah, did it hurt?" Gail said sarcastically as she began placing the food on the coffee table.

"Hardy har har. You are so funny" Holly said walking over to sit beside Gail. "Um…actually, I was thinking about how my house is so big, and there is so much space and I mean, I thought, I thought maybe…" the doctor rambled on.

"Come on, spit it out" Gail laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me" Holly said quickly causing Gail to literally choke on her sandwich.

"What?" Gail coughed out. "No!"

"No?" Holly said, shocked as she turned to look at Gail who was still trying her hardest to swallow her last bite.

"I mean…" Gail choked back her food as she tried to clear her throat.

Suddenly, Diaz came running into the room, startling both of the ladies. "Gail! I'm so glad I found you! You need to come with me now. We've all been called in."

"What?" Gail said standing up from the couch. "What are you talking about? Holly and I are in the middle of something here."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It just came over the radio. We need to leave now! A suspicious package has been called in. We need to secure the area. Hurry up! Oliver is going to have my head for even letting you stop here. It's not even technically our lunch break yet" Chris spat out.

Gail turned to look at Holly who had stood up beside her. She looked back at Diaz before turning towards Holly again. "Go. We'll talk later. Be careful" Holly said firmly as she gave Gail's arm a quick squeeze.

"I will call you" Gail said as she gave Holly a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the office with Chris.

Holly simply flopped back down on the couch. She put her head back and placed her hands on top of her face. Did Gail really just say no to moving in together?

Gail and Chris sprinted down the hallway and out to their cruiser. A suspicious package was found near the university and all officers were called in to help secure the area. As the sirens blared, they sped down the road towards the scene. It took the bomb squad a few hours to remove the package only to find out it was an old discarded alarm clock. Gail let out a frustrated sigh as Diaz and herself sat back down in their car.

"Can you believe that? Our whole afternoon was ruined because someone threw out a clock!" Gail huffed as she leaned her head back against the chair.

"I thought it was pretty interesting. Mind you, my lunch date with a little doctor wasn't interrupted by it either" Diaz smiled.

"I know! And Holly looked so good today in her glasses" Gail smiled. "OH MY GOSH, Diaz!" Gail suddenly shouted.

"What? What?" Diaz responded in a panic as his eyes quickly scanned the road.

"I said no to Holly!" Gail finally began to register.

"Excuse me?"

"She asked me to move in and I said no!"

"You said no? Why? I thought you guys were getting along."

"I know, I know. I mean she asked so suddenly and I was planning this whole thing to ask her to move in with me and when she sprung it on me, I said no, not because I didn't want to, I just meant to say no because she had beaten me to it and then you barged in and oh my gosh! I never got to explain that part to her" Gail spat out all in one breath. "We rushed out so quickly!" Gail dropped her head into her hands. "You need to get me back to the lab as quickly as possible. I need to explain this to her."

"I'm on it" said Diaz as he flipped on the sirens. "Let's go get your woman."


	33. Chapter 33

Gail ran into the lab. It was dark except for a few blinking lights on the machines. She ran over to Holly's office. The door was locked and it was equally dark. "Shit" she swore under her breath.

"No such luck?" Diaz asked, running up beside her.

"I guess everyone's gone home" Gail shrugged. "Damn it. I'm such an idiot" she berated herself.

"Well, let's go" Chris said, walking back towards the exit.

"What?" Gail said lifting her head to look at him.

"It's not like she dropped off the face of the earth. Let's go. Like you said, everyone's gone home" he smiled as he disappeared out the door.

Thankfully, Gail remembered that Holly had plans to go see Susan and so Chris happily drove her that way. Once they pulled into the driveway, Chris had barely put the cruiser in park before Gail was jumping out and running up the steps. She knocked on the door and rang the doorbell simultaneously. Then she stood there, anxiously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

She stood up straight and adjusted her uniform when she saw the handle turn and the door slowly swing open.

"Good evening, Officer. How may I help you?" said a very serious Ally.

"Hey, Ally, I need to talk to Holly. Is she here?"

"She may or may not be here. May I ask what this pertains to?" Ally continued in her most formal voice.

"Come on, Ally, give me a break. I need to talk to Holly" Gail said beginning to become very annoyed.

"Excuse me, do not talk to your mother like that!" Ally scolded, standing taller and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"My mother?" Gail asked looking at the mini-Holly standing in front of her. Gail suddenly heard stifled laughter coming from inside the house. She looked past Ally to see two shadows forming on the hallway wall. She could only assume it was Holly and Susan. Gail looked back down at Ally. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, if I have your mother's kidney that makes me partly your mother" Ally said as a matter of fact.

"Ha! You are kidding right? Just because you have my mother's kidney, does not make you my mother" laughed Gail.

"Well, it makes me like 10% of your mother" Ally said.

"Make that like 2%" Gail corrected.

"Either way, what do you want Gail?" Ally asked.

"I need to see Holly. I need to talk to her" Gail explained.

"Well as her niece, and 10% your mother, I can't let you come in" Ally said in all seriousness. Another round of muffled laughter came wafting down the hall.

"Please, Ally, I need to explain things to her" Gail almost pleaded.

"Not until you call me mother" Ally said with a nod.

"I am not calling you mother!"

"Sure you are. I mean, you do want to make things better with my aunt, right? You want to help her to stop crying. You want to make her know that you still love her. You want to make sure she still loves you, especially after what you said" Ally said with a nod.

"Oooh, you don't play fair" Gail said, squinting at Ally. "Seriously, just let me in."

"Let me in…who?" Ally continued.

"Oh, come on Gail. Just humour the girl" Chris laughed as he walked up the steps.

"Hey, Chris!" Ally smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, short stuff. How's life treating you?"

"Oh couldn't be better. I just found out today that I have a daughter" Ally said with all seriousness.

"Well, congratulations! You must be ecstatic" Christ played along.

"Thank you, I was quite happy when I found out. I've always wanted a daughter. Mind you, she must be going through her teenage years, because she is being quite the pill right now." Ally said, looking over at Gail with a frown.

"Wait, what?" Gail said as she shook her head. "You are not my mother!"

Another round of muffled laughter came wafting down the hallway.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that" Chris said looking over at Gail and then looking sympathetically at Ally.

"I know, I still love her though, I am her mother after all, and someone has to love her. Please come in, make yourself at home" Ally said, standing to one side to let Chris enter.

"How come he gets to go in?" a flustered Gail asked as she watched Chris disappear down the hall.

"Well, he didn't make my aunt cry, first off" Ally said, cocking her head to the side.

Gail let her head fall as her shoulders slumped forward. She didn't mean to make Holly cry. It was the last thing she would ever want. "I know. I was an idiot. I didn't mean to say no" Gail said dejectedly.

"Then what did you mean? Because I am pretty sure you said no" Ally said softly taking a step towards the defeated officer.

"I did say no, but not because I didn't want to move in. I said no because she asked me" Gail said looking up again at Ally.

"Just so you know, you are not really helping yourself here" Ally said.

"I know, I know. I just…" Gail said in a fluster as she turned and sat down on the step, and dropped her head into her hands again.

"You just what?" Ally asked, taking a step out onto the porch.

"I just had this grand plan to ask her to move in with me. I mean, not into my place, I mean, I guess I was going to ask to move into her place, I mean, I guess…I guess I wanted to ask if she wanted to live together. I had this whole thing planned out. It was going to be romantic as hell, but she asked me first and I said no only because she beat me too it and I wasn't going to be able to woo her off her feet."

"Hmm, I see" Ally said seriously. "So what are your intentions with my aunt anyways? I mean, I can't have her coming over here and crying anymore."

Gail looked up at Ally and then back down at her hands. "I love her. I love her so much that it actually hurts when I'm not with her. I sleep better when I can feel her beside me. I have a better day knowing that all the crap that happens doesn't matter because at the end of it all, I get to see her. I don't want to be anywhere without her" Gail sighed.

"Then marry me" came a voice from behind Gail causing her to swivel around quickly. Standing behind her wasn't Ally anymore, but Holly.

"Marry me" Holly repeated as she took a step closer.

Gail quickly jumped up and stood before Holly. "Are you sure? I am an idiot about 85% of the time. I am an emotional mess the other 15%."

"But do you love me?" Holly asked softly.

"100% of the time" Gail smiled, taking a step closer to Holly.

"Then marry me" Holly stated once more.

"With pleasure" Gail smiled before throwing her arms around Holly's neck and pulling her into a searing kiss. Holly quickly wrapped her arms around Gail's waist, lifting her up and twirling her around.

Breaking from the kiss, Holly put Gail back down and looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. "You will marry me?"

"I want nothing more" Gail said, pulling Holly into another kiss.

"Hang on, what's going on here?" Susan said, walking out onto the porch. "Is my little sister really getting married?"

"Yes!" both Gail and Holly replied in unison before bursting out into giggles.

Ally stood there, wiping faux tears from her eyes. "I never thought I would see the day when my little girl was getting married."

"Oh, now you've asked for it" Gail said, untangling herself from Holly before running off after Ally who squealed with laughter as she tried her best to clamor over the porch chairs and put some space between her and Gail.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Ally laughed as she pushed a chair between herself and Gail.

Gail leapt over the seat and grabbed Ally, pulling her into a bear hug as she tickled her mercilessly. "Say uncle, say uncle."

Susan, Chris and Holly couldn't help but laugh out loud as they watched the interaction before them. Holly couldn't help feel her heart swell with love as she watched Gail laugh, her arms wrapped around her niece.

"Okay, okay, I give up. I'm sorry!" Ally laughed, real tears now streaming down her face.

"Okay, good. Remember…don't mess with me" Gail said as she stood up, straightened her uniform before walking back over to Holly.

"Now was that really necessary?" Holly asked, her hands on her hips.

"What? She started it" Gail smiled as she slipped her arms through Holly's and brought her closer.

"I don't think it was necessary at all" Ally said walking up to her mother, who merely laughed as she threw an arm around Ally's shoulders.

Gail turned and smiled at Ally before turning back to Holly. "As much as I would love to stay, Chris and I do need to get back to the station."

"Oh, really?" Holly asked, she couldn't hide the disappointment she was feeling. "Okay. But will you come by after?"

"Without a doubt" Gail smiled as she gave Holly a quick peck on the lips before she literally skipped down the steps causing Holly to laugh out loud.

Susan came and stood beside her sister as they waved goodbye to the officers. "So, I guess Gail isn't worried about commitment after all" she said as she wrapped her arm around Holly's waist.

"I guess not" Holly smiled before turning and making her way back into the house.

That night, Gail went over to Holly's house after her shift. Holly saw the headlights of her car pull up into her driveway and got up off the couch to let the officer inside. Gail couldn't hide the smile that was on her face when she saw Holly dressed in plaid pajamas, standing at the door.

"Now this is something I could get use to" Gail said, dropping her duffle bag and wrapping her arms around Holly's waist.

"Oh, is that so?" Holly giggled.

"Without a doubt" Gail said as she captured Holly's lips with her own. Eventually pulling away, she rested her forehead against Holly's. "I'm really sorry about earlier today and the whole miscommunication thing."

"It's okay. I think everything ended up alright."

"Just alright?" Gail asked, taking a step back.

"Okay, it was pretty spectacular" Holly laughed, pulling Gail closer again. "You are serious though, I didn't just dream it. You are honestly willing to marry me?"

Gail reached up to brush some loose hair behind Holly's ear. She let her finger trail down Holly's jaw line as if memorizing each curve, each freckle. "I wouldn't want it any other way" she smiled.

Holly leaned in and gave Gail another kiss. "You know we will need to tell our family and friends. This isn't really something we can just keep to ourselves."

"What? You don't want to be my mystery wife?" Gail laughed.

"Not really. I want to be able to show you off. I want everyone in the room to know that you are with me. I just…" Holly was cut off when Gail's lips pressed against her own.

"Okay, I get it. You want me to be your trophy wife" Gail said with a wink.

"Oh, you are impossible" Holly laughed as she turned towards the stairs.

"Impossibly gorgeous. Impossibly amazing. What can I say? I am awesome" Gail called after her as Holly simply laughed and shook her head as she ventured upstairs. Gosh, Gail loved her just so damn much.

The next day, Holly and Gail had invited all of their family and friends to join them for dinner at The Penny. Unbeknownst to their family, they had rented out The Penny for a private event and together, they hoped to share the good news. Susan, Chris and Ally already knew, but they had all promised Holly to keep it to themselves until that night.

When Gail walked in, hand in hand with Holly, she couldn't help but beam at the family she had there. She wasn't the nicest person to get along with, but for some reason, these people still stuck around and she loved every one of them, even though she would deny it all if anyone asked. Steve and Traci were at a table with Jack and Marcie. All four of them were laughing over childhood stories of Gail as they cooed over baby Henry. Both sets of parents were sitting in a booth, catching up on old times and planning things for the future. Dov, and Chloe were laughing it up with Rachel and Lisa. Oliver as enjoying drinks with Chris and Susan as they shared with him the details on how they met. Ally and Kevin were being entertained by Nick and Frankie with a few other officers over at the darts board.

"Hey, guys, you finally made it" Steve called from across the room.

"Well, you know our princess here, always has to look her best" Holly teased Gail as she pulled her in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"So why are we all here anyways?" Chris called out from the back. Gail quickly turned and glared at him. He knew why they were there, he was just being a pain.

"Um…okay. Well I wanted to wait until we had a few more drinks, but um…" she turned to Holly and then back to the group. "We're getting married" she said with a smile.

It took the group mere seconds to digest the information before bursting out into cheers and rushing to congratulate the two. Each woman was pulled into hugs with congratulations all around. Eventually, everyone moved back and gave them some breathing room. Gail quickly reached out and wrapped her arm around Holly's waist.

"So tell us the details. Who asked who? Where's the rock? When's the big day?" Chloe asked as she sat down on a nearby stool.

"Um…well…" Gail began, looking up at Holly. "Holly asked me. No ring yet and we haven't picked an official day yet, but I was thinking maybe a spring wedding" she smiled at Holly. "Does that sound about right?"

"Most of it sounds right" Holly said unwrapping her arm from Gail's shoulders.

"Wait, what did I get wrong? I thought you always liked the spring."

"No, I love the spring, but…" Holly said as she reached into her jacket pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Gail, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Holly asked as she opened a small velvet box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

Gail covered her mouth with a gasp. She looked down at the ring and then over to Holly.

"So what do you say? Will you marry me?" Holly asked again when she got no response from Gail.

"Yes! Yes of course" Gail said, shaking her head.

Holly smiled as she stood up and took the ring out of the box. She reached out and held Gail's trembling hand. She slid the ring onto her finger as she felt tears slide down her own cheeks. Gail looked at the ring on her hand before throwing her arms around Holly's neck pulling her into a deep kiss.

Hoots and hollers from the group drew them apart. The two ladies blushed as they rested their foreheads against each other.

"But how?" Gail asked looking down at the ring and then back up at Holly.

"Actually, um…this ring belongs to your great grandmother" Holly said with a shrug.

Gail looked down at the ring then over to her parents who were simply nodding their heads yes. "Now I really don't understand" Gail said looking back at Holly.

"Well, I couldn't really ask you to marry me without getting your parents' blessing. So I went over this morning and spoke with them and well, your mother gave me this ring to give to you. It use to belong to Great Grandma Peck and as the story goes, it was passed down from generation to generation when a suitor came to ask for a daughter's hand in marriage. And well, now it belongs to you."

Gail looked over to her mother and then down to the ring. All of this was just too much. She gently rubbed her finger over the ring. "I…I just…"

"Is it okay? I mean I could get you a different ring" Holly said, suddenly panicking that Gail didn't like the ring.

"No, I love it" Gail said, looking back up at Holly. "I just can't believe you did this" she said with a smile as a tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"How could I not?" Holly laughed.

That evening was full of food, laughter and fun. Groups of people took turns to come over and congratulate Holly and Gail again. All night long, Gail couldn't stop looking at the ring then over at Holly. It had been a whirlwind couple of months since Holly returned. It never crossed her mind that she would be sitting there engaged to Holly.

Holly turned to catch Gail staring at her once more. She couldn't help but beam from ear to ear. She took a nearby fork and tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention. Standing up, she held her glass out. "I just want to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating this special time with us" Holly began as she looked down at Gail. "I came back here to Toronto in hopes of getting to rekindle my relationship with Gail. When I first arrived, I was pretty sure she would never talk to me again. Never in a million years did I ever think that a few months later she would make me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world by agreeing to be my wife. Please everyone, raise your glass with me. Here's to new starts" Holly said raising her glass with cheers from everyone else.

Gail stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Holly's neck. She leaned in and whispered into Holly's ear. "To our new start" she said softly before placing a kiss on her fiancée's lips.

 _AN- Well my dear readers, I think this brings us to the end of this story. It has been a journey. Thank you for taking it with me. Please let me know if you would like to see it continued, or perhaps something different. Thank you for reading and your comments. It has been fun._


End file.
